Soñadores
by Kryptonita
Summary: UA. "Porque todos tenemos sueños aunque algunos de ellos sean inalcanzables". Maka Albarn ha decidido ir con su padre de vacaciones,aunque desearía no haberlo hecho,cuando descubre que algo extraño sucede en Death City...
1. Primer Indicio

**Declaimer:**Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia: **La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso. ^^

**¡N**uevo fic!Ahora que he acabado **Gusto por lo Diferente**, me propongo traerles este nuevo fic, que espero que les guste. Además, ¡ya soy libre~!Mañana es mi último día de instituto, ya que no vamos a hacer nada más en clases y los profesores nos han dicho que les da igual lo que hagamos, mientras vengamos el día 14 para recoger las notas. Así que...mis compañeros y yo faltaremos, alargando nuestras vagaciones, ¡viva~!

Disfruten de la lectura~

Lean y comenten:

* * *

><p>~<strong>Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 1:**_Vacaciones, ¡yupi...!_

•

•

"_**D**__irás que soy un soñador__**, p**__ero no soy el único.__**"**_

•

•

Maka abrió los ojos de nuevo y el sol la cegó por completo. De forma automática, llevó sus manos a los ojos y un gruñido de molestia escapó de sus labios. La brisa veraniega era refrescante en aquella zona marítima y, con el coche en marcha y las ventanillas bajadas, resultaba agradable pasar por ahí. Su pelo rizado por la humedad del aire, se ondeaba de un lado a otro y ella sonreía divertida al ver que algunos de sus rizos chocaban contra la cara de su padre.

Él hizo una mueca y alargó la mano hacia la radio, subiendo el volumen de la música que estaba sonando en aquellos momentos. Era suave y, en algunos partes de la canción, el estridente sonido del piano hacía que el corazón de Maka tamborileara contra su pecho, nervioso. A Maka no le gustaba la música clásica, el no tener ninguna letra la desmotivaba demasiado. Por el contrario, a su padre le encantaba de sobremanera oír el sonido de los violines entremezclado con el del piano y, ¿por qué no?,con el del clarinete. Le gustaba demasiado.

Maka estuvo tentada,-de nuevo,-de apagar la radio y terminar con aquella música tan angustiosa,-para ella,-pero sí lo hacía, su padre acabaría enfadándose y despotricando. Y no había persona en el mundo que aguantara al padre de Maka así.

Suspiro con pesadumbre y empezó a jugar con uno de sus rizos, distrayéndose e intentando olvidar que pasaría las vacaciones con su padre y el mejor amigo de éste. Debería haberse ido con su madre,-Kami,- ella iría a aquel balneario que estaba cerca de las montañas y, así, podría irse a esquiar y, ya puestos, podría ver a Héctor, aquel chico que las solía atender a su madre y a ella cuando iban al balneario. Una pícara sonrisa se formo en los labios de Maka.

Pero su madre había insistido tanto en que fuera con su padre de viaje...

Su padre carraspeó y eso la hizo volver a la realidad.

**—**Ejem...Stein nos esperará en su casa. **—**Susurró en voz baja. Maka asintió levemente.**—**Nos alojaremos en ella durante las vacaciones.

**—**¿En la misma casa? **—**Maka le miró perpleja. Su padre paró el coche, el semáforo se había puesto en rojo y varios niños cruzaban la calle riendo a carcajadas. La escuela estaba a las a fueras del pueblo. **—**Quieres decir...¿qué vamos a alojarnos sólo con Stein?

Su padre meditó la pregunta por unos segundos, hasta que entendió el significado de las palabras de su hija.

**—**Con toda su familia. **—**Concretó su padre. Sonrió melancólicamente y pasó una mano por su pelo rojizo. Maka pudo distinguir alguna cana en su pelo. Los estragos de la edad estaban haciendo mella en él, pensó para sus adentros Maka.**—**Es mejor así.

**—**¿Y no podíamos alojarnos en un motel?

Su padre meneó la cabeza negativamente. Ella frunció el entrecejo ligeramente disgustada. Sabía que si tenía que alojarse en la casa de Stein,-el mejor amigo de su padre,-tendría que compartir habitación con una de sus _adorables, maravillosas _y _perfectas _hijas. Liz y Patty.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que las vio?No lo recordaba muy bien, tampoco importaba. De lo único que se acordaba bien era de lo insoportable que se ponían las dos hermanas cuando la veían y de lo mucho que a las dos les gustaba fardar sobre sus logros.

No es que a Maka le molestara que a ellas les fuera bien en el instituto, que tuvieran a varios chicos rendidos a sus pies y que, fueran, "espectacularmente"preciosas. No, que va, eso no la molestaba. Lo que le enfadaba era en lo repelentes que podían llegar a ser.

"**—**Mi padre me compró un coche el otro día, Maka. Ya tengo el carnet de conducir, ¿lo tienes tú?Oh, perdona, Maka, ahora recuerdo que no lo tienes. Que pena..."

A Maka se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sólo de pensar en ello. Quizás su madre acabe teniendo razón y sí que tenga un poco de envidia...

Sacudió la cabeza. Idioteces, ¿por qué iba a tener ella envidia de dos pazguatas?Menuda tontería.

**—**Mira, Maka, ya estamos llegando. **—**La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella se sentó al borde del asiento, para mirar a donde su padre señalaba.

El pueblo empezó a visualizarse ante sus ojos: las casas blancas que brillaban resplandecientes por la luz del sol; el puerto a lo lejos, con el mar reluciendo como si tuviera centeneras de estrellas en su interior; la iglesia, que parecía que en algún momento se acabaría cayendo por la antigüedad que ésta tenía y...el bosque de robles.

Maka entrecerró los ojos y miró atentamente el bosque. No lo recordaba muy bien, pero estaba segura de que hubo una vez en la que ella se adentró en aquel bosque. Se mordió el labio e intentó imaginarse a ella entrando en aquel bosque de nuevo. Pero desechó la idea al ver lo oscuro que era y el pánico que tenía ella a la oscuridad.

"_Da igual, _**—**pensó**—**,_ ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar a los investigadores."_

Volvió la vista al pueblo. Ahora pasaría el resto del verano en aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, en el que aguantaría a aquellas arpías y viviría en la casa de un, prácticamente, desconocido.

Unas muy buenas vacaciones, sí señor...debería haberse ido con su madre.

El cartel que anunciaba la entrada del pueblo apareció ante sus ojos: Death City. A Maka ese nombre nunca le había dado buena espina, pero debía de admitirlo: al paisaje lúgubre de ese pueblo le venía como anillo al dedo ese nombre.

Rió quedamente y apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Tenía ganas de salir del coche, puesto que llevaba como tres horas sin despegar el culo del asiento, salvo cuando pararon en una gasolinera para almorzar algo.

—Spirit, por favor...¿no podemos alojarnos en un motel?¿Aunque sea cutre?

Su padre arrugo el ceño y Maka sabía perfectamente porque: Odiaba que su hija lo llamara por su nombre.

Pero Maka lo hacía a propósito. Le llamaba "Spirit"cuando ella estaba realmente enfadada o agobiada por su culpa.

En este caso, ahora que sabía que pasaría sus vacaciones en casa de Liz y Patty, estaba tanto enfadada como agobiada.

—No.

—Vamos...por favor. Preferiría quedarme un año entero sin ordenador a estar con ellas.

—Un no es un no.

Maka irritada, desvió la mirada, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ya habían dejado atrás la plaza y los bares de Death City, estaban llegando a la casa de Stein.

"_Oh, no...ojalá el coche se averié y así no lleguemos a esa casa"_Pensó, mordiéndose las uñas.

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

El coche empezó a pararse poco a poco, emitiendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo muy grave. Spirit soltó una palabrota al ver que el coche se paraba en medio de la carretera, al lado de la biblioteca.

Finalmente el coche paro, oyéndose un chasquido. Spirit maldijo por lo bajo.

—Mierda...

—¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Maka, ocultando su regocijo.

Spirit se sonrojó avergonzado.

—Nos...hemos quedado sin gasolina.

—¿Cómo?Pero...

Spirit la interrumpió antes de que su hija siguiera hablando:

—¡Vale!¡Lo admito!Se me olvido echar gasolina. —Abrió la puerta del coche y salió fuera, estirándose.—Soy un despistado.

"_Y tanto."_

Maka salió del coche y, al igual que su padre, se estiró levemente. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido del viaje y tenía la cabeza ida, estaba algo mareada...

Spirit sacó las maletas del coche y se puso unas gafas de sol. Se había recogido del pelo en una coleta, haciéndole parecer más joven de lo que era.

—Bien, no queda otro remedio. Iremos a pie hasta la casa de Stein.

Maka miró boquiabierta a su padre, quien empezaba a caminar hacia delante, sin esperar a que ella le dijera si le parecía buena su idea.

—¿Andando?

Su padre asintió con ánimo. Ya la llevaba algo de ventaja.

—¿Estás de coña?

—Esa boca, Maka.—Le regaño su padre. Maka hizo una mueca.—No te va a pasar nada porque andes un poco.

—Pero...

—Menos quejas y, ¡andando!

Maka bufó molesta y cogió su mochila del suelo, siguiendo a grandes zancadas a su padre. Ahora, Spirit estaba silbando una canción de _Coldplay_ para hacer más entretenido el viaje a la casa de Stein.

Maka tuvo ganas de darse la vuelta, salir corriendo y hacer autostop, para irse cuanto antes a casa. A casa, con su madre, para irse de viaje al balneario, para ver a Héctor. Para tener unas buenas vacaciones.

Pero no lo hizo. Siguió andando. Y ella no sabía porque había querido ir a Death City ese verano, quizás porque su madre le había insistido tanto en que fuera o porque hacía dos años que no pasaba por allí...

* * *

><p>Stein y Spirit se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo al verse. La mujer de Stein,-Marie-, también abrazaba a Spirit, mientras le decía lo mucho que hacía que no se veían.<p>

Patty, Liz y Maka, en cambio, sólo se miraban. Se habían dicho un "hola"y poco más. Se notaba la tensión que se había formado entre las tres al verse las caras.

Liz carraspeó y sonrió con mofa a Maka. Ella miró a Liz atenta, esperando que Liz dijera cualquier estúpido comentario, como hacía siempre.

—Bueno, Maka...veo que no has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.—Rió.

Maka esbozó otra sonrisa igual de falsa que la de Liz.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado... sigues teniendo pechos de silicona.

La sonrisa de Liz se borró de sus labios. Patty se llevo una mano a la boca, conteniendo una carcajada.

Maka disfrutó por unos segundos de la cara agobiada de Liz. Pero sólo por unos segundos, ya que Liz no tardó en contraatacar:

—Al menos tengo pechos, no como otras.

"_Imbécil."_Maka apretó los labios, intentando controlarse.

Su padre le había dicho que se comportara y que fuera amable con Liz y Patty. Pero era tan difícil ser amable con esas dos brujas...

Stein se acerco a Maka y únicamente la sonrió. Era su forma de saludarla y decirla "bienvenida a mi casa". Maka le devolvió la sonrisa y, pocos segundos después, sintió los brazos de Marie envolviéndola en un dulce abrazo:

—Ay, Maka, me alegro tanto de verte.—La dijo alegre. Se separo un poco y la miro de arriba a abajo, incomodando un poco a Maka.—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez, ahora eres toda una chica de quince años.

—Dieciséis.—Corrigió Maka.

Marie sonrió tímidamente.

—Eso, eso.—Paso una mano por su pelo.—Te pareces mucho a tu madre, los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo color de pelo...¡ah!¡por cierto!¿cómo está tu madre?

"_De maravilla, en un balneario, relajándose y disfrutando del verano, sin pensar que su hija está en el mismísimo Infierno."_Pensó irritada.

—Está bien.

Marie suspiro y se tomo unos instantes de silencio, antes de hacer la pregunta clave:

—¿Qué tal...lo lleva?

—¿Hmm?—Dijo Maka sin entender.

Marie apartó la mirada, algo nerviosa.

—Tu madre, ¿qué tal lleva el divorcio?

Maka bajó un poco la mirada. Le pareció oír la risa de Liz muy cerca de ella, pero al levantar la vista vio que estaba hablando con Spirit.

—Lo lleva bien.

La madre de Maka era una persona muy fuerte. Cuando Spirit y ella se divorciaron, Maka apenas noto que ella estuviera triste, apenas la vio llorar por Spirit. Además, Spirit y Kami seguían viéndose muy a menudo, quizás por reuniones de la empresa en la que trabajaban o para salir con sus amigos.

Ahora eran buenos amigos. Pero sólo eso.

—Y tú...¿lo llevas bien, Maka?

Maka se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a llevarlo bien?

—Bueno...—Marie volvió a suspirar y tomó una de las maletas. Se dio la vuelta y fue a entrar en casa, cuando noto que se le olvidaba algo.—Maka, ¿te importa si duermes en el cuarto de invitados?

Los ojos de Maka relucieron llenos de una felicidad que no pudo ocultar.

—¿Tenéis un cuarto de invitados?—Eso era una novedad...y una salvación, sin duda.

Marie asintió, sonriente.

—Sí, Stein y yo estuvimos haciendo reformas en la casa. Cambiamos el cuarto de la limpieza y uno de los baños por dos habitaciones de invitados. Así, tu padre y tú podréis dormir tranquilos y tener algo de intimidad.

—Genial.

Liz y Patty se apartaron de Stein y Spirit, yendo con su madre al interior de la casa. Aunque, más que una casa, era una mansión.

La familia Thompson era la familia más adinerada de toda Death City. Tenían una fábrica a las afueras del pueblo. Era una fábrica de productos lácteos que estaba ligada a una granja, que también pertenecía a la familia Thompson.

Maka recordaba haber ido alguna vez que otra a esa granja,-cuando era niña,- y haberse entretenido con algún ternero, al que había que darle de comer con un biberón relleno de leche de su madre. Maka reía cada vez que el ternero le lamía la palma de su mano, como muestra de cariño.

Suspiro. Aquellos recuerdos quedaban ahora muy lejos de ella. Ahora que ella vivía en la ciudad y que se había acostumbrado a ella, el pueblo de Death City le espantaba. No le gustaba estar ahí...

El móvil vibró varias veces en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Maka lo sacó de su pantalón y aceptó la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—¿Maka?

Era la voz de su mejor amiga, Kim.

—¡Oh, Kim!¡Me alegro de oír tu voz!

Kim rió al otro lado de la señal.

—¿Tan mal lo estás pasando allí, Maka?—Dijo su amiga, riendo.

—Si. Esto da asco...

—Maka, pero sino llevas ni un día allí...

Maka soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Claro, claro...lo dice la chica que está pasando el verano en Francia.—Dijo Maka, molesta.

La oyó suspirar. Alguien estaba hablando con Kim, ya que ella soltó un risita nerviosa y un "calla".

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también lo estoy pasando mal, Maka.

—¿Así...?—Dijo, no muy convencida de ello.

Otra risita y, esta vez, oyó la voz de un chico.

—Si, esto es horrible, Maka. No paran de _agobiarme_ aquí en Francia.

—¿Quién?

—¿Eh?

—Qué quien te agobia, Kim.

Kim se tardó un poco en contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.

—Em, Maka, luego hablamos. Ahora tengo unos _asuntos _que resolver.

—Ya, claro...—Murmuró Maka, apenada de que su amiga iba a colgar.—Muy agobiada, ¿eh...?

—Si, muy agobiada.—Se aclaro la voz antes de decir nada más.—Cuidate, Makita¿va?Mañana te llamo, un beso.

—Adiós.

Y colgó.

Se sintió algo estúpida por haber cogido la llamada de Kim, al fin y al acabo, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con su mejor amiga.

Se guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón y respiro el aire puro de Death City. Pudo oír el mar muy cerca de ella y tuvo la tentación de ir allí. Una gran tentación que animaba el calor irritante del sol a cada minuto que pasaba.

Se tocó la frente y la sintió pegajosa bajo la palma de su mano.

Miró la casa. Las puertas estaban abiertas,invitándola a entrar, pero ella no quería hacerlo...se giro para mirar a su padre, quien seguía charlando con Stein. Los dos reían.

—Spirit.

Spirit dejo de reír y miró por encima del hombro de Stein a su hija.

—¿Si, Makita?—Maka no pudo reprimir una mueca.

—Voy...a dar una vuelta por la playa.

—Hmm, vale. Pero no vengas muy tarde, ¿si?

—Ok.

Maka se encaminó hacia el sendero que la sacaría de la casa de la familia Thompson, cuando noto la fría mirada de Stein sobre ella.

Sintió un escalofrío y se giro en redondo para encararle. Stein siempre había sido para ella una persona misteriosa, pero sobre todo, una persona espeluznante. A Maka le daba algo de miedo Stein, pero sólo "algo".

—Ven sobre las nueve, Maka. Solemos cenar a esas horas.—Dijo Stein, mirándola fijamente.

Maka, dubitativa aún, asintió y se volvió a dar la vuelta, retomando su camino hacia la playa.

* * *

><p>El agua del mar le acariciaba sus pies desnudos, provocándola varios escalofríos y una que otra sonrisa de satisfacción. El sol resplandecía y hacia brillar el agua, como si miles y miles de luciérnagas vivieran dentro del agua.<p>

Maka se adentró un poco más en el mar, sintiendo la frialdad que la cubría a cada paso que daba. Pero era una sensación tan maravillosa, sentir el agua cubriéndola y la arena bajo sus pies, suave al tacto. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con algunos peces, que la rodeaban. Eran muy pequeños.

Llevaba ya un rato paseando por la playa, descubriendo algunos lugares que no recordaba.

Había mucha gente en la playa, bañándose o tomando el sol. La mayoría eran chicos de su edad que disfrutaban de un día de verano, sin obligaciones.

Maka deseó estar con su amiga Kim, bañándose en la playa y riendo. Pensó en aquel verano en el que la madre de Kim las llevo a las dos a las playas de Miami. Fue un verano increíble, exceptuando cuando Kim empezó a salir con el chico de la piscina, el socorrista. Entonces, Maka se sintió algo sola, apartada.

Fuera de lugar, como se estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, estando en un lugar al que no pertenece.

Salió del mar y busco con la mirada sus zapatillas. Cuando las encontró, algo incómoda por la tierra, se las puso, mientras sentía la mirada de algunos de los chicos que estaban sentados a escasos metros de ella.

Uno de ellos, tenía unas curiosas líneas blancas en su pelo y unos ojos ámbar increíblemente engatusadores. Otro, un chico más bajo que él, tenía su pelo azul revuelto por la brisa y sonreía divertido, mientras sostenía la mano de la que debía ser su novia.

La novia del peliazul, tenía un rubor, apenas perceptible, en las mejillas y miraba su mano y la de él, las cuales estaban entrelazadas. Tenía el pelo negro y largo, recogido en una coleta.

Maka se sonrojo levemente al ver que los tres no paraban de mirarla, incomodándola. Se levanto de la arena y se dio la vuelta, yendo en dirección a la casa de Stein, pronto sería la hora de cenar.

Pero al levantarse, chocó contra alguien, tirándola al suelo de nuevo. Se quejó al sentir un leve dolor en su espalda. Oyó también un gemido de dolor y al abrir los ojos, vio a un chico peliblanco tirado en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de ella.

Otro sonrojo involuntario apareció en sus mejillas, cuando los ojos carmesís de él se posaron en ella.

—Perdón.—Dijo él, avergonzado.—No te había visto.

—Nada.—Dijo restándole importancia.

Él se levantó rápidamente y la tendió una mano, sin perder aquella sonrisa tímida. Ella no tardó en aceptar su ayuda y levantarse. Se limpio la arena de la ropa, dirigiendo una mirada sagaz al chico que tenía delante.

—¿Estás bien...?—La consultó.

Asintió.

—Sí, tranquilo.

Él la observó atento, escrutándola con sus brillantes ojos rojizos. Con los reflejos del sol, parecían dos rubíes en bruto, inquietantes a los ojos de la joven.

En un instante, los ojos del chico se oscurecieron, pero otra sonrisa apocada apareció en sus labios.

"_Que bonitos...que ojos más intensos."_Pensó Maka.

—Bueno, yo...me tengo que ir.—Dijo ella.

El chico ladeó la cabeza pensativo, haciendo que algunos mechones de su pelo blanco le cubrieran el rostro.

—Claro. —Se giro y empezó a andar hacia delante. Maka le observó alejarse en silencio, mordiéndose el labio y deseando que él se diera la vuelta para ver sus ojos una vez más. Y como si hubiera leído su mente, él se dio la vuelta y sonrió.—Nos vemos.

—Si..si. Cla-claro.

El chico amplió un poco su sonrisa modesta y se alejo de la playa, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los chicos que habían estado mirando a Maka antes, se volvieron para mirar al chico albino. Algunas risas de burla escaparon de sus bocas al verlo, haciendo que el chico se girara para mirarles desafiante. Aunque no estuvo mucho rato mirándolos, ya que uno de ellos,-el de pelo azul,-le miró de una forma un tanto amenazante, haciendo que a Maka se le congelara la sangre.

El albino suspiró vencido y siguió su camino, apresurando el paso, mientras los tres se reían de él.

Maka los miro enfadada. No entendía porque se burlaban de él. Le desagradaba que fueran así con aquel chico.

"_Parecía tan amable..."_

Resignada, suspiro. Dejo de mirar el lugar por el que se había ido aquel chico y se volvió para irse a la casa de la familia Thompson. Estaba oscureciendo un poco y le había prometido a su padre que no llegaría tarde.

Aunque, ella prefería haberse quedado un rato más en la playa. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, pudiera haber estado con ese chico un rato más...

Sacudió la cabeza, evitando seguir pensando en ello. ¿En qué estaba pensando?Él era un desconocido para ella, no podía ponerse a pensar por un desconocido. Ni si quiera sabía su nombre...

"—Nos vemos."

Volvió a retomar su camino, decidiendo olvidarse de lo que había pasado. O intentándolo, sin mucho éxito.

Pero, antes de abandonar la playa, volvió a mirar a los chicos que se habían burlado del albino: los tres tenían la mirada fija por donde había desaparecido él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando los tres esbozaron a la vez una sonrisa divertida, un tanto siniestra. Una sonrisa tan extraña, tan...

No llego a terminar aquella última frase. Se dio la vuelta y apresuro el paso, tal y como lo había hecho el albino. Quería salir corriendo de la playa.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en la cocina de la familia Thompson, el olor agradable de la carne asada llego hasta ella. La familia, sentada al rededor de una amplia mesa de cristal, la esperaban con impaciencia.<p>

Cuando Maka se sentó al lado de su padre, advirtió que éste le miraba con reproche, exigiendo una respuesta ante su tardanza.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con aire desinteresado.

—Sólo me he retrasado cinco minutos de nada.

—Ya, claro. —Spirit dirigió una fugaz mirada al reloj. Las agujas marcaban las nueve y media de la noche.—Me tenías preocupado, estaba pensando en ir a buscarte y...

—...no soy una niña pequeña, Spirit. —Interrumpió Maka, empezando a comer.

Stein y Marie intercambiaron una mirada rápida mirada, notando el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre Spirit y Maka.

Stein se levanto de la mesa y con un "me disculpáis, tengo cosas que hacer", se fue de la cocina. Se puso una chaqueta y cogió las llaves de la casa, saliendo en un silencio espectral bajo la curiosa mirada de Maka.

Spirit también miraba a su amigo con interés y cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba, se giró para mirar a Marie:

—¿A dónde va?

—Supongo...que a la granja. Ya sabes como es mi marido, Spirit:siempre pensando en su trabajo.

Spirit sonrió y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Liz y Patty estaban hablando sobre una fiesta que se celebraría mañana, en el puerto de Death City. Maka, interesada por el tema, agudizó su oído para escuchar la conversación de las dos hermanas. Pero Marie, al notar que Maka quería enterarse de la conversación, sonrió dulcemente y dijo:

—Mañana es la fiesta de los fuegos fatuos. —Liz y Patty dejaron de hablar.—Se celebra cada verano, como conmemoración a unos soldados que murieron en la guerra. Se dice...—Marie se mantuvo meditabundo unos instantes, antes de continuar,—...que los soldados murieron luchando valerosamente. Pero perdieron la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus mujeres. Pero un día,-el primer día de verano-, ellos aparecían bajo la forma de espíritus para ver a sus mujeres y decirlas cuanto las querían...o algo así nos contaban los ancianos de Death City.

—Que interesante.— Dijo sin mucha convicción, Maka.

Liz sonrió de medio lado.

—Es una fiesta muy divertida, podrías venirte, ¿no, Maka?— Propuso Patty, a pesar de que su hermana la decía que "no"con la cabeza.

Maka miró de reojo a Liz, quien la idea de que Maka fuera a la fiesta le resultaba de lo más odiosa. Maka sonrió por la expresión de Liz.

Y aunque a Maka no le hacía gracia ir a una fiesta con Liz, no iba a quedarse encerrada en la casa todo el día.

—Iré.

—No...—Susurró Liz disgustada, aunque nadie la oyó.

Maka se levantó, alegando que había terminado de cenar. Recogió sus platos y se propuso fregarlos. Pero, mientras fregaba los platos, su vista se perdía por el paisaje que le mostraba su ventana.

La noche se cernía sobre Death City y en la oscuridad, Stein caminaba arrastrando algo con dificultad. Maka se concentró en Stein, curiosa al verle aparecer de repente en la oscuridad y, entonces, lo _vio._

Stein arrastraba un saco. Un saco que parecía pesar demasiado, ya que las mejillas de Stein estaban algo enrojecidas por el esfuerzo.

Maka dejo de fregar cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había caído del saco. Una bota.

Una bota manchada de barro y sangre había caído del saco que arrastraba Stein...

•

•

**~Primer Indicio~**

•

•

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

**¡H**ey, mortales!¿Cómo les va?

Como ven, traigo un nuevo fic que espero que guste a la gente(nah y, si no, yo ya sé bastante bien donde está la ventana). Ya saben mi mala costumbre de prometerme a mí misma no subir ningún fic hasta acabar el resto y luego, saltarme esa promesa U-U soy idiota.

Como ya he dicho al comienzo del fic, la idea de esta historia la sugirió mi hermano un día, pero quedó en el aire y ninguno de los dos volvimos a hablar sobre este fic, hasta que hice un blog con el mismo nombre de la historia. Y, bueno...empecé a escribir ¡et voilà!

Cabe añadir que será narrada en General. Pov, ¿por qué?Porque me da la gana, así de clara soy XD

Fuera de mi soez, faltaría decir que continuaré **Soul of Darkness**; aunque me está costando bastante seguir **Inaudito**, debido a algunas escenas que me cuesta escribir. Necesito tener un poco de tiempo para seguirlo, así que pido paciencia.

Sé que el comienzo de este fic por ahora ha quedado ¿extraño?por el final un tanto fail. Pero, eso es parte de la historia :p

Bueno, nada más que decir. ^^

¡Qué tengan un buen día!:D ¡Nos vemos mortales!

**PD: **Ya tengo listo el penúltimo drabble de **Discordia**, mañana lo subiré.

**_Escuchando Sometimes, Skillet._**


	2. Segundo Indicio

****Declaimer:****Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia:** La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**¡**Segundo capítulo!Me hizo ilu escribirlo. ^^

Agradezco a aquellos mortales que se pasaron a leer el fic y dejaron un review...muajaja, a vosotros no os enviaré a Excalibur(?) Gracias a **Sabaku No Kuraii, Ziesw, Nikolas Sur, Wuakayaka, violet-star, Monotone. Princess, Kaoru-kun Walking Disaster, Kiriha-chan, Anne Cullen Cínica, Delirium Land, Liz I´m, Mitsuki-Wing, yuki-chan, Minami Dreamer**. Y a los que prefieren leer entre las sombras ;D

Y sin más que decir, lean y comenten:

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 2:**_La noche de las luciérnagas_

**•**

**•**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador_**_, p_**_ero no soy el único._**_"_**

**•**

**•**

Aquella mañana se levanto entre sudores fríos y gemidos de puro terror. Abría los ojos una y otra vez, en un intento de conseguir situarse en el lugar en el que estaba: la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Thompson.

Lentamente, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, despertándose poco a poco,-o intentándolo. Bostezó y se llevo una mano a la boca, mientras ponía sus pies en el frío suelo del cuarto. Había sido la noche más calurosa de toda su vida; ni siquiera en la ciudad hacía tal bochornoso calor como el que hacía en Death City.

Cogió su móvil, que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche y miro la hora: las seis de la mañana. Rechinó los dientes y se dejó caer a la cama de golpe, gruñendo molesta. Nunca se levantaba tan temprano y, menos aún, si era vacaciones.

Suspiró.

Estuvo un rato tumbada sobre la cama, con la mirada pérdida en el techo, hasta que sus tripas empezaron a rugir. Maka hizo un mohín de cansancio y se levanto de la cómoda cama, saliendo de la habitación.

Al encontrarse con el pasillo de la casa Thompson, se preguntó donde estaría la cocina. Se encogió de hombros y decidió perderse por la mansión, en busca de la cocina.

Tardó al rededor de tres minutos en encontrar la cocina y, cuando entró en ella, abrió la nevera de golpe, registrando con su vista lo que había dentro. Puso cara rara, toda la comida que había era saludable. Ni chocolate ni pizza congelada.

Nada.

Sólo verduras,-la cosa verde que había al final de la nevera y que criaba polvo, parecía una especie de alcachofa,-y barritas energéticas y otras cosas para perder peso.

Con molestia, saco el cartón de leche de la nevera y la cerró de una patada.

—En esta casa, se dice "buenos días"cuando uno se levanta, ¿sabes?

Maka se sobresalto. Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose como un ladrón al que han pillado_ in fraganti_, y vio a Liz, en ropa de deporte,- _"increíble, pensé que moriría sin verla vestida así de ridícula",_-sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Tenía un vaso de zumo de naranja en sus manos y miraba a Maka de forma acusativa.

Maka trago saliva e intentó sonreír.

—Buenos días.

—Mucho mejor. —Y Liz dio un rápido sorbo a su zumo.

Maka le sacó la lengua.

Después, con el cartón de leche aún entre sus manos, saco una taza y buscó entre las miles de repisas y cajones de la cocina, buscando los condenados cereales. Luego, decidió que era mejor preguntarle a la _simpática_ de Liz.

—¿Tenéis cereales?

—¿Eres ciega o qué?—La espetó de repente, Liz. Maka parpadeó confusa.— La caja de cereales está detrás tuya, idiota.

Maka se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la caja de cereales. Cogió la caja y volviéndose para ver a Liz, susurró:

—Gracias, tetas de silicona.—Y sacó la bolsa de cereales de la caja.

Liz gruñó por lo bajo y dijo algo que no llegó a oír Maka.

Después, se oyó a Stein yendo al baño con su vieja radio sonando de fondo. Stein no cantaba en la ducha, a diferencia de Spirit,-para desgracia de Maka,-pero si tenía la manía de escuchar la radio mientras se duchaba.

Liz terminó su zumo y dejo el vaso sobre la mesa. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a hacer unos estiramientos en la cocina, haciendo que Maka tuviera que llevarse una cucharada de cereales a la boca, para contener las ganas de reír.

Liz dejó de hacer sus "estiramientos"y fulminó con la mirada a Maka.

—¿Me cuentas el chiste, Maka?—La dijo cabreada.

—¿Eh?—Maka se hizo la despistada.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí, _Makita_?—_"Maldita"._

—Quizás...mentira. Sí, me estoy riendo de ti.

—¿Quieres qué te corte las dos estúpidas coletas que tienes, Maka?

Maka negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, deja de reírte de mí.

—Lo intentaré.—Y rió.

Liz estuvo a punto de tirarle una zapatilla a la cabeza y luego, tirarla de las coletas, cuando su hermana entró como un torbellino, arrasando todo a su paso. Se llevó la taza de cereales de Maka y le quitó el i-pod a su hermana, diciendo que quería escuchar un rato un poco de música.

Liz y Maka intercambiaron una mirada, confundidas.

"_¿Es qué en esta casa todos se levantan temprano o qué?"_Pensó Maka.

Marie llegó minutos después, con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa agradable en el rostro. El verla así, con su pijama blanco y un batín de tela ligera, hizo que Maka se acordara de su madre. Ella también solía despertar así, como Marie.

—Buenos días, Maka.¿Dormiste bien?—Marie encendió la cafetera, con un bostezo.

—Sí, muchas gracias...

—Uff, que alivio. Pensé que me dirías que no, ya que el colchón es algo viejo.

—No importa.—La sonrió.

—Claro que no importa, Maka ya está acostumbrada.—Sonrió Liz. Maka la miró enfadada.

—Bueno, bueno...yo me tengo que ir al pueblo a hacer unos recados, ¿vale?Intente no matarse.—Dijo agobiada Marie.— Las veo a la hora de la comida.

—Vale.—Respondieron las dos a la vez.

Marie tomó su taza de café y salió hacia el vestíbulo principal para ir a su dormitorio. En cuanto estuvieron solas, Maka y Liz comenzaron a fulminarse con la mirada.

Stein bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y, en ese momento, Maka le miró de reojo. Y recordó sus pesadillas y la bota ensangrentada.

"_El saco...¿qué llevaba en el saco?"_

—Emm, ¿Liz?

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

"_Eres la personificación de la amabilidad, ¿lo sabías?"_

—Bueno...ayer vi a tu padre arrastrando un saco y...me preguntaba si tú...sabías que podría llevar. —Maka fue directa al grano.

Y aún así, no obtuvo respuesta. O al menos, no la que quería.

—¿Un saco?Y yo que sé.

Maka la miró atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras pensaba alguna forma de que Liz la diera algo de información.

—Es que tu padre salió ayer por la noche, ya sabes...

—Si, fue a la granja, ¿por?—Preguntó Liz sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Al ver dudar a Maka, resopló.—Venga, dime lo que quieras preguntarme, que no tengo todo el día. Me tengo que ir a hacer _footing. _

Por un segundo, Maka se la imaginó haciendo _footing _y eso le hizo gracia.

—Es que, me preguntaba que estaría haciendo a esas horas en la granja.

Liz la miró pensativa.

—Pues...vigila el ganado y se encarga de que todas las puertas están cerradas, para que no entren a robar.¿Contenta?—Y se fue de la cocina.

"_No, no lo estoy."_

Maka cerró los ojos y suspiró, cansada. Por un momento quiso llamar a Kim y contarle lo que había visto la noche anterior, pero pensó que Kim la tomaría por loca. Además, podría ser que el saco sólo llevara ropa o algo por el estilo y ella sola se estaba montando unas paranoias increíbles sólo por ver un poco de sangre reseca en una bota.

Optó por olvidarse del tema.

Salió de la cocina y se encontró con Patty, que estaba cantando a pleno pulmón una canción de _Green Day _que no le sonaba a Maka.

Patty movía sus brazos como si estuviera tocando una batería invisible, ignorando que Maka la miraba con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Patty?

Patty no la había oído. Llevaba la música demasiado alta.

—¡Patty!

Patty se dio la vuelta, mirando a Maka sonriente. De las dos hermanas Thompson, Patty era la más inofensiva y la más simpática, a excepción de su _querida_ hermana.

—¡Dime, Maka!—Chilló Patty.

—¡Voy a dar una vuelta, si mi padre pregunta dile que salí a despejarme un poco!—Respondió Maka gritando.

—¡Ok~!Jeje, ya se lo digo yo.—Se quitó uno de los cascos y miró a Maka directamente.— Oye, recuerda que la fiesta es esta noche, ¿vale?

—Cómo podría olvidarla.— Dijo Maka en un tono de mofa.

Patty esbozó otra sonrisa y volvió a ponerse los dos cascos de música. Maka la miró durante un rato hasta que decidió ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

><p>El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, aunque no brillaba con mucha intensidad. Sólo eran las nueve de la mañana.<p>

Maka llevaba un rato caminando, mirando e investigando a su alrededor. Porque, aunque sólo llevaba dos años sin visitar Death City, sin duda, la ciudad había cambiado bastante.

Maka iba hacia el bosque,-aunque no se adentraría dentro,- donde vivía cerca del bosque un viejo amigo de sus padres: Mosquito. El viejo Mosquito era considerado para ella como un abuelo, el hombre le había contado muchos cuentos cuando ella era una cría y le solía regalar algún que otro libro.

Ella, cuando tenía cinco años, le solía preguntar porque todos le llamaban "Mosquito", pero él sólo la revolvía el pelo y decía:

"—Ya te lo contaré algún día."

Pero nunca se lo contó.

Quería visitarlo, tenía muchas ganas de verlo y, ya de paso, despejarse un poco por todo lo que había pasado.

Dejó de caminar cuando visualizó la casa cochambrosa del viejo Mosquito. Maka se preguntaba cómo podía vivir en una casa tan vieja como él, sin tener algo de miedo de que la casa se derrumbe. Sonrió y se encaminó a la casa, fijándose que el viejo estaba sentado en una mecedora en el porche de la casa.

Cuando subió las escaleras del porche, se dio cuenta de que el viejo aún seguía con la mirada fija en su periódico.

—¿No hace mucho calor para leer en el porche?—Preguntó Maka.

El viejo Mosquito levantó la vista del periódico.

—No demasiado. —Luego miró atento a Maka y se quedó sorprendido.— ¿Maka...?

Ella sonrió.

—Hola, Mosquito.

Mosquito se levantó de golpe de la mecedora y la miró de arriba a abajo, anonadado.

—Pero...¡cuánto tiempo, Maka!—El viejo estalló de alegría y abrazó a la joven, feliz de verla. Ella sólo suspiró, ya era más alta que él. El viejo se separó y la volvió a mirar. —Pero, que mayor eres ya Maka. Apenas te reconozco.

Maka puso los ojos en blanco.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice...¿me has echado de menos?

—Bastante.—Se volvió a sentar en la mecedora, haciendo un sitio a la joven. Maka se sentó a su lado.— Dime, Maka, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir a verme?

Maka se planteó la respuesta que iba decirle. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería mentirle.

—Bueno, yo...tuve algunos problemas familiares.—Miró hacia otro lado, y habló rápidamente.—Mis padres se divorciaron.

Maka se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de Mosquito. Se imaginó que diría algo como "lo siento mucho"o "oh, vaya, no me lo habría imaginado". Pero, no dijo ninguna de esas dos cosas, sino algo totalmente diferente:

—Lo veía venir.

—¿Cómo que lo veías venir?

Mosquito tomó el vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa de madera. Dio un sorbo y suspiró.

—¿Quieres tomar algo de beber?—Preguntó, cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta...

—No hay necesidad para responder esa pregunta. Pero, si insistes...—Mosquito se tomó unos momentos antes de decir nada.—Tu madre y tu padre no se llevaban especialmente bien, Maka. Todos en el pueblo veíamos como se comportaban el uno con el otro...

—...pero, aunque ahora que están divorciados, son muy...—Maka suspiró,—amigos...

Mosquito no dijo nada ante ese comentario.

Y, eso, hizo que Maka, por un momento, se sintiera mal. Mosquito ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían en el pueblo. Todos, menos ella. Resignada, miró el suelo, tragándose de golpe todo su orgullo para no decirle algo, de lo que luego se arrepentiría, a Mosquito.

Mosquito la estaba diciendo algo, pero ella no prestaba ninguna atención. Sólo pensaba y volvía a recordar el pasado, cuando sus padres estaban juntos.

Hasta que oyó una carcajada.

Levantó la vista y le vio, caminando con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Estaba riendo y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo místico con la luz del sol iluminándolos. Cerca de él, estaba la chica de la playa que se había estado mofando de él. Los dos reían y mantenían una especie de juego, que Maka no llegaba a comprender.

Mosquito también les observaba, en silencio.

El chico albino no recayó en la presencia de Maka, pero ella se mordía el labio inferior y con el corazón latiendo con ferocidad contra su pecho, pensó: _"mírame"._ Pero él no lo hizo, siguió andando hacia delante, entre risas y caídas.

No se había acordado de él hasta ahora.

Maka suspiró y se volvió para encarar a Mosquito. El viejo la miraba pensativo.

—Esos chicos...son los chavales de la casa de acogida.—Dijo en voz baja Mosquito. Maka le miró con interés.—Son chicos que no tienen nada ni nadie que les eche en falta. Así que..._él_ los acoge en su casa.

—¿_Él_?—Preguntó Maka.

Mosquito la miró de reojo y se levantó del asiento, con esfuerzo. Fue hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Maka con la duda aún presente. Cuando volvió al porche, llevaba un libro consigo.

—Ten, estoy seguro que te gustará, Maka.

—Pero...

—Creo que debería irme a visitar a unos amigos.—Se colocó sobre la cabeza su gorro de paja y sonrió a la joven.—Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Maka se levantó de la mecedora, le miró con el ceño fruncido. El viejo le devolvió la mirada, pero él tenía una sonrisa amigable en los labios. Maka se dio por vencida, conocía perfectamente a Mosquito y sabía que si él no se lo había dicho ya, no se lo diría ahora.

Pero, ¿tan difícil le era a Mosquito decir quien dirigía la casa de acogida?¿quiénes eran ellos?

"_Maka, paranoica, disfruta de las vacaciones de verano y deja de jugar a los detectives."_

—Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya.—Dijo Maka con una sonrisa.— Otro día vendré a visitarlo...

Mosquito se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, antes de ampliar su sonrisa.

—No lo dudo.—La dijo, antes de irse él por su camino.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las diez de la noche, cuando Liz salió de su habitación preparada para ir a la fiesta, después de tardar casi dos horas eligiendo lo que se iba a poner. Maka frunció el ceño al verla salir de su cuarto, vestida con un elegante vestido negro que, no sólo enseñaba sus largas piernas, sino que dejaba libre a la pervertida imaginación del montón de chicos que quisieran hablar con Liz en la fiesta. Hablar o otras cosas...<p>

El vestido tenía demasiado escote.

—Me veo bien, ¿a qué sí?—Dijo Liz, girando sobre sí misma.

Patty sonrió.

—Perfecta, hermana.—La aseguró Patty.

—Sólo te falta el cartel que diga: "tíos, podéis tiraros encima de mí. Estoy disponible."—Dijo Maka, sin despegar la mirada del libro que le había dado Mosquito.

Liz la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú, calla. —Luego, observó detenidamente a Maka y bufó, molesta.— ¿Piensas ir así?

—¿Tienes algo en contra de las faldas y las convers? —Dijo Maka, mirándola a los ojos.

Liz alzó una ceja.

—No tengo nada en contra. Sólo digo que...es una fiesta, podrías llevar otra cosa...—La dijo, claramente enfadada.

Maka dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se levantó del cómodo sofá. Se estiró un poco y suspiró, ignorando a Liz. Patty, por el contrario, miraba con curiosidad a Maka. A Patty no le parecía mal idea que Maka fuera así a la fiesta, pero no se atrevió a decirlo delante de su hermana.

Liz peinó su larga melena y, después, guardó el peine en el bolso. Cogió las llaves y fue hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, seguida por Patty y por Maka.

Spirit y Marie habían salido unas horas atrás, para ver a unos viejos amigos del padre de Maka. El único que permanecía en la casa de los Thompson era Stein, quien se había encerrado en su despacho desde que el padre de Maka se había ido.

Maka dirigió una rápida mirada al despacho y se pregunto que estaría haciendo ahí. Por un momento, el recuerdo de la bota ensangrentada volvió a ella, haciendo que un nudo se formara en su garganta y las ganas de salir corriendo aumentaran.

Pero se contuvo, al recordar que podían ser imaginaciones suyas y nada más.

Salieron las tres a la calle y la brisa veraniega las refresco, haciendo que soltaran a la vez un largo y profundo suspiro.

La fiesta se celebraba en el puerto que estaba al otro lado del pueblo. Pero, según las había dicho Liz, ellas no irían al puerto. Irían a un sitio que pillaba más cerca, la vieja discoteca de Death City.

Para Maka, era la primera vez que iba a pisar la discoteca de ese pueblo,-aunque, en la ciudad no solía ir a muchos,- ya que antes era demasiado pequeña para que la hubieran dejado entrar. Pero ahora, a sus dieciséis años y acostumbrada a la ciudad y sus lujos, ya podía entrar en una discoteca y hacer muchas más cosas que, antes, no la hubieran dejado hacer...

**…**

Liz fue la primera en entrar en entrar a la discoteca, seguida por su hermana.

Maka se había quedado mirando la entrada, con los ojos entrecerrados y el corazón latiéndole al mismo ritmo que la música que se escuchaba en el interior de la disco. Respirando profundamente, entró, sintiendo la mirada atenta del gorila.

Y la música retumbo en sus oídos con fuerza, haciéndola daño en los oídos. Un montón de luces de varios colores la cegaron y el humo le impedía fijarse en su alrededor. Muchos la empujaron y la apartaron del camino que ella bloqueaba.

Maka refunfuñó y buscó algún lugar en el que quedarse, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Liz y a Patty. Seguramente, ellas dos se habían olvidado ya de Maka y estaban concentradas en pescar a algún inocente.

La discoteca no era muy grande y, en opinión de Maka,era demasiado cutre. En la pista de baile no había mucha gente, casi todo el mundo iba a las salas vips o salía de la discoteca para ir al puerto y ver los fuegos artificiales.

Maka pensó que a ella también le hubiera gustado ir al puerto, para ver los fuegos artificiales, en vez de quedarse en la discoteca, sola y sintiéndose un marciano en otro planeta. Suspiró, molesta.

Maka se acercó hasta la barra y se sentó en un taburete. Pasó una mano por su pelo, el cual estaba suelto, y deseó tener un coletero a mano, para poder atarse su pelo. Tenía calor...

—Oh...oye, guapa.

Se volvió un poco, lo justo para poder ver a dos chicos que la sonreían divertidos.

—¿Qué?— Espetó Maka, elevando el tono de su voz.

El chico que la había hablado, se sentó a su lado. Maka sintió su cuerpo muy cerca del suyo, olía a alcohol y a tabaco.

—¿Qué haces tan solita?¿Te ha dejado el novio?—Le preguntó.

Maka hizo una mueca.

—No tengo novio. Y no estoy sola, he venido con...unas _amigas._

El segundo chico se acercó, con una ceja alzada. También se sentó al lado de Maka, incomodándola.

—¿Así...?Yo no las veo.

—Es porque están en el baño.— Mintió.

Los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y soltaron a la vez: "en el baño, claro". Luego, rieron, molestando a Maka.

—Y, dime, guapa, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿Acaso te importa?

El chico la miró confuso, pero siguió insistiendo:

—Vamos, vamos, guapa. No te pongas así, sólo queremos pasar un buen rato y...

—...¡aquí estás!

Los tres se sobresaltaron al oír aquella voz. Maka fue la primera en darse la vuelta y quedó a cuadros al ver al chico albino delante de sus narices. Él tenía una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y los brazos cruzados. Su mirada iba de los chicos a ella.

El chico de la playa estaba ahí, delante de ella.

—Espera, ¿se conocen?— Dijo uno de los chicos.

El chico albino sonrió más y asintió, tomando de la mano a Maka.

—Claro, es mi _prima_. —Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Maka abrió la boca sorprendida.—Lo que pasa es que es un poco despistada, ¿verdad, _prima_?

"_Pero, ¿qué se ha creído éste?"_Pensó Maka, arrugando el ceño.

—Claro, _primo,_ soy muy despistada.—Dijo Maka, forzando una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse, sin entender la situación. El chico albino dio un tirón suave de la mano de Maka, alejándola de los chicos.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿no, _prima_?—Consultó.

—Sí, sí...

Pero, uno de los chicos tomó del hombro a Maka y sonrió pícaramente al chico albino.

—Ey, ey. ¿Tanta prisa hay?Aún no se ha acabado la fiesta...

El chico albino miró la mano del chico, quien sujetaba fuertemente a Maka. Luego, levantó la vista y sus ojos rojizos brillaron con ferocidad en la oscuridad de la discoteca.

—No. Yo creo que la fiesta ya ha acabado para nosotros...—Dijo con voz fría.

Y, al acto, el chico soltó el hombro de Maka.

* * *

><p>—Esto...oye, <em>primo.<em>

—¿Hmm?

—¿Eres algún tipo de acosador o algo así?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No sé...supongo porque estamos en un callejón a oscuras y no sé ni quien eres.—Contestó Maka seria, aunque había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.—No te lo tomes a mal, pero llevo un spray de pimiento en mi bolso, por si acaso.

El chico soltó rápidamente su mano, avergonzado y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. A Maka se le escapó una risita.

—Lo siento...soy Soul.—Se presentó, mirando el suelo.

Maka alzó una ceja.

—¿En serio?¿Ese es tu nombre?

Soul la miró sin comprender.

—¿Tan raro es?—Preguntó Soul, desconcertado por la pregunta de la chica.

Maka se encogió de hombros.

—No, no es raro...sólo que es la primera vez que oigo que alguien se llame así.—Soul esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Maka carraspeó y le miró directamente a los ojos.— Yo soy Maka y normalmente no me gusta que los chicos se tomen tantas libertades conmigo.

Soul parpadeó confuso. El carácter fuerte de la chica le desconcertaba e iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso, hasta que entendió el significado de sus palabras.

—Ah, ¡no!—Se apresuró a decir. —Yo sólo te estaba ayudando a escapar de esos tíos, no tengo ninguna otra intención y...

—...vale, tranquilo. Te lo agradezco de todos modos, Soul.—A Maka le agradaba como sonaba el nombre del chico, cuando lo pronunciaba. Suspiró.—Pero, dime, primo...

—¿Aún seguimos con eso?— Preguntó Soul, saliendo del callejón.

—Fuiste tú el que empezó a llamarme "prima".

Soul bufó y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón.

—Es que no se me ocurría nada mejor que decirles para que te dejaran en paz.—Maka rió.—Pero, en fin... ¿qué quieres?

—Me estaba preguntando la razón por la que me libraste de esos dos.—Preguntó Maka.

Maka se sentía muy cómoda caminando al lado de Soul. Ayer, él era un chico que paseaba por la playa, bajo las burlas de aquellos tres chicos. Hoy, era Soul, el chico que le había rescatado de dos imbéciles y que, ahora, caminaban juntos, hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Maka al pensar en eso.

—Digamos que yo conozco a esos dos y que sé lo que les hacen a las chicas que son tan despistadas como tú.—Contestó Soul, dando una patada a una lata.

—Osea...que no es la primera vez que salvas a una chica de ellos, ¿me equivoco?—Inquirió Maka.

Soul sonrió.

—Estás equivocada.—Maka le miró con sorpresa. Soul dejó de caminar y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos carmesís.— Es la primera vez que lo hago.

Maka sonrojada y molesta por haberse equivocado, empezó a balbucear una retirada de palabras incomprensibles que hizo que Soul sonriera con mofa.

Maka tuvo que inspirar y expirar varias veces, para tranquilizarse.

—Maka.

—¿Qué?—Dijo en un tono brusco.

Soul no se inmutó.

—¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio?

Aquella pregunta tan atrevida hizo que Maka le mirara con cierto interés. Pero, su parte racional la decía que lo mejor era negarse a esa petición.

—Yo creo que debería volver...

—¿Y volver a ver a esos dos?

Maka se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. Aún podía sentir el olor a tabaco y alcohol impregnado en su camiseta.

Dándose por vencida y mirando a Soul, susurró:

—Espero que no seas un acosador de verdad, porque de ser así, te rociaré con mi spray en los ojos.

**…**

Durante el camino, los dos habían estado hablando de muchas cosas:sobre Liz y Patty y las extrañas manías que estás tenían, sobre el sabor del chocolate en verano e, incluso de ellos mismos. Aunque, Soul se encontraba reacio a decir mucho de él.

—¿Ves?—Dijo Maka, llamando la atención de Soul.— Ahora tengo más razones para pensar que eres un acosador.

—¿Sólo por qué tengo dieciocho años?

—Exactamente.

Soul se subió con sorprendente agilidad a uno de los árboles, dejando a Maka boquiabierta.

—Y, también creo que eres una especie de mono mutante o Tarzán...

—¿Mono mutante?¿Tarzán?— Soul saludó el ingenioso comentario de Maka con una carcajada.

—Sí. Mírate, escalas los árboles muy rápido, a mí me cuesta horrores subirme a un árbol.—Gruñó Maka, intentando subirse al árbol, sin mucho éxito.

Soul retrocedió unos pasos y la ayudó a subir, tomándola suavemente de la mano.

—Bueno, yo llevo muchos años trepando árboles...son años y años de prácticas, caídas y moratones.—Maka subió al fin al árbol y se dejo caer exhausta al suelo.—¿Estás bien?

Soul se sentó a su lado. Él no estaba cansado, a diferencia de Maka, quien respiraba con dificultad y miraba sus convers manchadas de barro y hojas, disgustada.

Se había torcido el tobillo escalando el árbol, pero no quería decírselo a Soul. Así que, apretó los labios, aguantando el dolor.

—Sí...sólo necesito descansar un poco.—Cerró los ojos, agotada.—¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Soul negó con la cabeza.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Maka miró hacia delante y se quedó sin palabras: el lago brillaba con intensidad aquella noche, rodeado por un montón de luciérnagas. El viento sopló y la hierba se movió suavemente; los dientes de león bailoteaban en el viento y la luna en forma de sonrisa, brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

Un paisaje tan mágico, que a Maka le dieron ganas de llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba en el bosque, por sus miedos y los recuerdos de su niñez...

Ahora, se arrepentía de no haber ido antes a Death City.

Algunas luciérnagas llegaron hasta ellos, rodeándolos y haciendo que Maka no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa.

—Cada año, cuando se celebra esta fiesta, vengo aquí.—Susurró Soul.—Las luciérnagas me recuerdan a los soldados que murieron.

—¿Crees que esa leyenda es cierta?

—Sí... quizás fue cierta.

—Vaya, así que eres un chico que cree en la fantasía, ¿no?

Soul la dirigió una sonrisa melancólica.

—Sí...no me queda otra que creer en ella. Aunque sea poco _cool._

—¿Poco _cool_?—Maka rió, a pesar del dolor que le causaba su tobillo.

Después, se sumergieron en un silencio agradable. A Maka le empezaba a entusiasmar la idea de estar así con Soul, le resultaba un chico misterioso y, a la vez, simpático. Aunque, su mirada fuera un tanto hostil.

Quizás podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, sólo si él quería.

De repente, una gota cayó en la nariz de la joven, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Miró el cielo y varias gotas cayeron en su frente y después, lluvia. Estaba lloviendo a mares.

Soul se incorporó de un salto, alerta.

—Joder, mira que ponerse a llover ahora...¿Maka...?

—No puedo caminar.

—¿Cómo?— Soul parecía preocupado.

—Me he torcido el tobillo escalando.

Soul se dio una palmada en la frente, soltando otra palabrota. Luego, se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Maka.

—Sube.— Ordenó con voz ronca.

—Pero...—Maka suspiró y subió a su espalda, agarrándose suavemente al cuello de Soul.

Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo la humedad de la camiseta de Soul y enterró su rostro en el cuello de él. Soul la agarró bien y se levantó del suelo, empezando a andar.

Cuando Maka le miró, vio un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿En qué estás pensando, pervertido?

—¡En nada, en nada!¡lo juro!

Maka sonrió y volvió a esconder su cara en su cuello. Soul olía bien, su olor varonil le resultaba de lo más tentador para ella.

Se deja llevar, va cerrando los ojos y, antes de que se quede dormida, se fija en las botas de Soul: son iguales que las botas ensangrentadas del saco de Stein.

**•**

**•**

**~Segundo Indicio~ **

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**A**quí el segundo capítulo, ¿les gustó?¿o me vuelo los sesos con la pistola de agua de mi hermano?Ya apareció Soul y a mí me encanta las personalidades que tiene Soul y Liz en el fic.:D Por cierto, por ahí ronda la idea de que Black y Soul se llevan mal...jiji, va a ser que sí. Que ninguno de los dos se aguanta, pero eso ya lo iré aclarando.

Antes de irme, me gustaría decir una cosa...mejor, dos cosas:

Uno- Lo de "primer indicio"lo pongo porque son las pistas que aparecen en el fic, para que descubran poco a poco de que trata. El primer indicio fue el saco que llevaba Stein y hoy, son las botas de Soul y el misterio de la Casa de la Acogida, de la que no quiere hablar Mosquito.

Dos-No actualizaré hasta el viernes o el sábado. Necesito acabar el editar el cuarto capítulo de **Soul of Darkness** y acabar el último drabble de **Discordia.**

En fin~, espero que haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo, ya se sabrán muchas más cosas(sí, señores, el fic será corto)

¡Nos vemos, mortales!¡Disfruten del día!XD

****_Escuchando The older i get, Skillet._****


	3. Tercer Indicio

****Declaimer:****Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia:** La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**U**ff, las vagaciones dan para mucho. He acabado ya con Discordia y eso me hace feliz...¡celebrémoslo robando champán y caviar a la gente rica, mientras escuchamos rock!(?) No quería subir la continuación muy pronto, ya que la semana pasada actualicé dos fics en un día. He cambiado el rating de la historia a "T", debido a alguna escenas que ocurrirán más adelante y que, mi hermano, me ha exigido que aparezcan.

Abrazos a lo Black Star para los mortales que comentaron:**Sabaku No Kuraii,Mumi Evans Elric, Sky numb, AngelDust32165, Delirium Land, Kabegami, Kaoru-kun Walking Disaster, Nikolas Sur, Kiriha-chan, Monotone. Princess, Ziesw, Anne Cullen Cínica, Wuakayaka, yuki-chan, Liz I'm, Mitsuki-Wing, Mitsuki-Wing, Mary Eruka Evans.**

Gracias por sus comentarios :D Siempre es un placer saber vuestras opiniones que, por cierto, alimentan a Excalibur(?) X)

Ahora, lean y comenten:

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 3:**_Sonrisas de mandarina_

**•**

**•**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador_**_, p_**_ero no soy el único._**_"_**

**•**

**•**

En la televisión no ponían nada interesante: las repeticiones de programas humorísticos del año la polca eran los que más abundaban en la televisión. Esos programas, sumados a los incontables dibujos animados, para aquellos niños que se acababan de levantar y aún no querían salir de casa, eran lo único que había en la televisión por las mañanas en las vacaciones de verano.

Maka, postrada en su cama, haciendo zapping con el mando, se decía así misma que debería apagar la caja tonta. Pero no podía por la sencilla razón de que no había nada mejor que hacer. El libro que le había regalado Mosquito resultó ser muy aburrido y no tenía nada más para leer que ese libro.

No podía moverse, ya que tenía el pie vendado. Al final, la torcedura había llegado a ser más grave de lo que ella había supuesto.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a su padre, con una bandeja con el desayuno. Llegó hasta su hija y dejó la bandeja a un lado, sentándose con ella en la cama. Maka no le miró en ningún momento, seguía mirando la televisión.

—Tu madre está preocupada.—Comentó, intentado entablar conversación con ella.

Ella asintió.

—Pienso que deberías llamarla.

—Piensas demasiado, ¿no?

Él no dijo nada, sólo tomó el móvil de su hija de la mesilla y se lo puso en las manos, antes de levantarse.

—Llámala, ella te lo agradecerá.—Y cerró la puerta.

Maka mantuvo la mirada fija en el móvil, manteniendo un debate mental entre llamar o no llamar a su madre. Ella no lo había hecho, así que, ¿para qué molestarse en llamarla?.Ya llevaba varios días en Death City y su madre no se había molestado en llamarla ni una sola vez, para saber como estaba su hija. Seguro que se había olvidado de ella, aunque su padre le había dicho que estaba "preocupada". Puso los ojos en blanco.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y se recostó en la cama, empezando a pelar las mandarinas que su padre le había dejado en la bandeja. El líquido de la mandarina se escurrió por entre sus dedos, mientras ella miraba la televisión aburrida.

Entonces, un suave golpe en su ventana llamo su atención. Miró por la ventana, pero no vio nada. Pero el golpe se volvió a producir y se fijó en que eran piedrecitas que golpeaban el cristal.

Con algo de esfuerzo, fue hasta la ventana y la abrió, llegando hasta ella el olor a bosque y a mar. Bajo la mirada y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Soul en el jardín de los Thompson. Él levantó una mano, saludándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le dijo Maka, sonriendo.

Soul dejó de saludarla.

—Normalmente se dice "hola".

Maka rió.

—Hola, Soul, ¿contestarás a mi pregunta?

Soul suspiró con resignación.

—Claro...—miró hacia un lado y volvió a suspirar,—estoy aburrido y decidí venir a verte.—Dijo como si nada.— ¿Puedo subir?

Maka asintió sorprendida por la pregunta y volvió a ir hacia su cama. Oyó como las ramas del árbol crujían y, luego, él saltó al interior de la habitación, manchando el suelo de barro y hojas.

—Vaya, por tu culpa Liz me va a hacer limpiar la habitación.—Observó Maka.

Soul pareció avergonzarse por ello, pero no dijo nada. Sólo miró a su alrededor, con una expresión de sorpresa y silbó.

—Que grande...¿vives aquí?

—No, soy una ladrona y me ha colado en esta casa sin que nadie me vea y, aún así, me sirven de comer. —Maka rió.— Claro que vivo aquí, aunque sólo por un tiempo.

Soul la miró de reojo, interesado.

—Es que...estoy de vacaciones y mi padre se lleva bien con el dueño de esta casa, así que...

—Ya decía yo que no me sonaba que fueras de por aquí.—Soul husmeó entre los cajones de la habitación.

—¿Así...?¿Y por qué no te sonaba?

—No podría haber olvidado tus ojos.

Maka se ruborizó. Había sido una contestación demasiado simple y él lo había dicho con tanta naturalidad que a ella le había puesto nerviosa. Volvió a concentrarse en las mandarinas, olvidando lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

De vez en cuando, levantaba un poco la mirada, para verle. Desde que le había visto en el jardín, había notado que su mirada estaba perdida, melancólica en cierto sentido. Él normalmente no era así. Llevaban días viéndose, desde el incidente en la discoteca. Aunque Maka no había salido ni una vez, por lo de su tobillo. Así que, Soul venía a verla y hablaban, aunque ésta era la primera vez que él entraba en su cuarto. Si hablaban era desde la ventana: él sentado en el árbol, sin atreverse a entrar, por razones que nunca explicaba, y ella en el alfeizar de la ventana, sin poderse moverse, sin poder bajar al jardín y estar más cerca de su amigo.

Dejó de pensar, cuando sintió la mirada carmesí de Soul sobre ella. O, mejor, sobre las mandarinas.

—¿Quieres?Están muy ricas.

Soul arrugó la nariz, pero fue hacia ella, sentándose en la cama y tomando una de las mandarinas. Se apoyó en la pared y empezó a pelar la mandarina, mientras Maka jugaba con una de las servilletas.

—Mi padre quería que llamara a mi madre...pero no lo hice.—Miró el suelo y añadió:—No quiero llamarla.

Soul acabó de pelar la mandarina y se llevo un trozo a la boca.

—Es que...ellos están tan tranquilos, como sino hubiera pasado nada. Como si les diera igual lo del divorcio, me ponen enferma.—Gruñó, rompiendo la servilleta.—Creo que por eso quise venir a Death City, quería alejarme de todo lo que me recordaba el divorcio...

Soul la miró y llevándose otra mandarina a la boca, se tapó los labios y, después, sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa anaranjada por la mandarina. Maka rió.

—Tonto, no hagas eso.—Dijo, haciendo que él se quitara la mandarina de la boca.

—No deberías ser así con tus padres, creo que deberías comprenderlos un poco.—Soul hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó las manos a las sienes, frotándolas suavemente.

Maka iba a preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero cerró la boca y miró molesta a otro lado. No le gustaba lo que le había dicho Soul.

—Supongo que a ti tus padres no te están presionando siempre, ¿no?

Al momento, se arrepintió de sus palabras. Deseó haberse mordido la lengua, antes de haber dicho eso y haber visto la cara de Soul:el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

—Lo...siento.—Dijo ella.

—No importa.—Dijo él, con un tono algo cortante.—De todas formas, a penas los conocí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Entonces, recordó las palabras de Mosquito:

"—Son chicos que no tienen nada ni nadie que les eche en falta. Así que..._él_ los acoge en su casa."

Soul vivía en esa casa, el mismo Mosquito lo había dicho.

—Oh, verás, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tren, en Alabama, cuando yo tenía cuatro años.—Dijo jugando con la mandarina.—No sé si habrás oído hablar del accidente de 1993, con el tren Sunset Limited...

—No...—Admitió ella.

Soul guardó silencio.

—Supongo que, después de eso, te fuiste a vivir a la Casa de Acogida, ¿no?

Soul la observó totalmente sorprendido. Él no sabía que ella conocía aquella casa, se puso nervioso ante ese dato. Pero, al ver la impaciencia pintada en el rostro de ella, se decidió a hablar:

—No. No fui a vivir a esa casa directamente. —Maka se acercó a él y sus manos se rozaron, haciendo que los dos se estremecieran.—En realidad...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a una Liz alterada. Maka hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Maka!Llevo media hora llamándote para...—Paró en seco, al notar la presencia de Soul. Arrugó el ceño.—Oh...¿¡qué está pasando aquí?

Soul pareció alterarse por el tono de voz empleado por Liz. Maka, al notarlo, se apresuró a decir:

—Soy drogadicta.—Contestó tranquila. Los dos la miraron incrédulos.—Y, él es mi camello. No te lo había dicho antes, porque querrías compartir la marihuana conmigo.

Liz estuvo a punto de llamarla estúpida, pero no lo hizo. Seguía mirando a Soul con cierta curiosidad.

—Ya, claro,_ Makita_.—Maka la fulminó con la mirada.—Ahora en serio, ¿se puede saber quien es éste?

—Soy Soul.—Dijo con voz molesta. No le gustaba que Liz le hubiera nombrado como "éste".

—Amms, encantada, Soul.—Dijo con un tono arrogante.— Yo soy Liz, no te he visto entrar por la puerta.

Soul se encogió de hombros y, para sorpresa de Maka, contestó la verdad:

—He entrado por la ventana.

Maka soltó una risita. Soul era la personificación de la franqueza. No obstante, él seguía ocultando cosas sobre él, que hacían que Maka se sintiera extraña a su lado.

—¿Por la ventana?—Liz miró el árbol y la ventana abierta. Meneó la cabeza sin poder creérselo y eso, sacó una sonrisa burlona a Soul.—Como sea. Maka, tu padre se ha ido con mis padres a dar una vuelta y necesito tu ayuda para preparar la comida, hoy comemos solas.

—¿Qué?—Maka había levantado el tono de su voz.—Pero, ¿no ves que apenas puedo moverme?

—Lo sé, no soy ciega, idiota.—Maka quiso estrangularla en ese momento.—Pero, no puedo hacerlo todo yo sola, así que, levanta.

Y, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Maka, se fue de la habitación. Maka bufó y soltó un repertorio completo de todas las palabrotas que conocía, haciendo que Soul sonriera de medio lado.

—Será mejor que baje, sino, se pondrá hecha una fiera.

Soul se incorporó de un salto.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Vaya, veo que o eres sordo o eres un chico suicida. ¿No me has oído cuando he dicho que se pondrá "hecha una fiera"?—Maka soltó una carcajada.— Hay que ser muy valiente para querer ayudar a Liz.

Soul desvió la mirada, aún seguía teniendo esa mirada de ansiedad que tanto inquietaba a Maka.

—Supongo que tengo instintos suicidas.—Maka le dio un zape suave.—Pero, no puedo dejarte con ella, parece un ogro.—Soul puso cara de miedo.

Maka rió a carcajada limpia.

—Muy buena descripción de Liz.—Suspiró y, arrastrando el pie vendado, fue hacia la puerta.— Anda, ayúdame a bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Entre los gritos de Liz y las protestas de Maka, la cocina se había convertido en una especie de campo de batalla, en el que las armas eran las patatas de Maka y las cebollas de Liz, más todo lo que tuvieran al alcance de sus manos. Soul, sentado en una de las sillas, estaba en medio de ese caos.<p>

Sonreía al ver a Maka inflando las mejillas y maldiciendo a Liz, cuando ella se daba la vuelta. También mostraba una que otra sonrisa socarrona cuando Liz insultaba a Maka, haciendo que Maka quisiera ahorcarla.

—Se acabó.— Sentenció Liz.—Iré a preparar el pescado, vosotros encargaros de pelar las patatas y las cebollas.

Se fue malhumorada de la cocina, yendo a la despensa, donde estaba Patty, con la música a todo volumen.

Soul se levantó de su sitio y cogió las patatas que había dejado Maka sobre la mesa. Ella, se giró y recogió las cebollas y los ajos, que había sobre la encimera.

—¿Siempre es así?

—¿Quién?—Dijo Maka, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, por culpa de las cebollas.

—Liz.

—Ah, sí, Liz es un encanto.—Maka sonrió internamente.—Es el tipo de chica por la cual todos babean.

—Yo no babeo por ella.

—Eso es porque eres raro.

Soul sacudió la cabeza y dijo "habló."

Maka terminó de pelar las cebollas y comenzó con los ajos. Soul miraba a la nada, con los ojos sin brillo alguno, entretanto, sus dedos se deslizaban por las patatas. Maka observó sus dedos un rato.

—Me estaba preguntando...de quién es esta casa.—Susurró Soul.

A Maka no le dio tiempo para contestar. Stein había entrado en casa, yendo rápidamente al salón, en busca de algo. Soul se sobresaltó al verlo y sus ojos denotaron un miedo irracional hacia él. La patata que estaba pelando, se le cayó de la mano en ese momento.

Maka le miró preocupada y, más aún, cuando vio como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Soul se llevó las manos a las sienes y soltó una retirada de palabrotas:

—Joder, joder, joder.—Dijo nervioso.

—¿Soul?¿Estás bien?

Al oír la voz de Maka, Soul reaccionó y esbozó una sonrisa, un tanto irónica:

—Eh, sí, tranquila.—Luego, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la cocina.— Me he acordado de algo que tengo que hacer, será mejor que me vaya.

—Pero...

—¿Maka?

Maka se dio la vuelta de improvisto. Stein estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con su semblante serio, tan propio de él. Tenía las llaves de su coche en las manos, debía de habérselas olvidado.

—¿Sí?¿Ocurre algo, Stein?—Dijo como si nada, mientras sujetaba el ajo con fuerza.

—No...es sólo que te había oído hablar y...¿estás sola?—La pregunta y el tono de voz curioso de Stein, llamaron la atención de Maka.

Maka tardó en contestar. Miró la puerta por la que había desaparecido Soul.

—Estoy sola.—Y se apresuró a decir.—Aunque...Patty y Liz están en la despensa.

Stein asintió y se fue a dar la vuelta, cuando Maka se fijó en sus botas,-_"me estoy obsesionando",-_eran las mismas botas que había visto caer del saco y que, también, tenía Soul.

—Bonitas botas.—Murmuró Maka.

Stein paró en seco.

—Sí.—Admitió Stein.—Me gustan mucho.

—¿Dónde las has comprado?

Stein giró sobre sí mismo y observó iracundo a Maka. Ella le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

"_Vamos, Stein, contesta. Dilo."_

"_Pero...¿qué quieres que te responda, Maka?"_La parte racional de ella, ya empezaba a intentar calmar su pequeña obsesión.

—Me las regaló un buen amigo mío.—Respondió, bruscamente.

Y, dicho esto, salió de la cocina, dejando a Maka pensativa y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ella sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de decirle Stein y en que las botas de _su amigo_ habían estado manchadas de sangre.

De repente, se le paso por la cabeza que el amigo de Stein y su amigo Soul utilizaban la misma marca de botas y, aunque fuera imposible, se preguntó sí tal vez, el amigo de Stein y Soul se podrían conocer...

...o haberse conocido.

**...**

Liz se había ido después de comer. Su nuevo novio,-un chico al que había conocido en la discoteca,-había venido a buscarla. El chico se llamaba Hero y, desde el punto de vista de Maka, estaba para toma pan y moja.

Stein, Marie y Spirit seguían sin aparecer por casa. Sólo habían comido ellas tres y a Maka le había resultado incomodo, por el silencio que se había formado mientras comían. Sino fuera por Patty, Liz no se hubiera dignado a mirar a Maka ni una sola vez.

Patty siguió jugando con los botones del mando a distancia, sentada al otro lado del sofá. Maka apoyaba su cara en una mano, en un intento de no quedarse dormida. El día se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

Patty dejó de hacer zapping, dejando el canal de noticias. Luego, se giró y empezó a pelar una de las mandarinas, llevándosela a la boca. Al verla comiendo mandarinas, Maka se acordó de Soul.

¿Por qué se habría ido tan rápido?Ni si quiera le había dado tiempo a despedirse. Ahora, sentada en ese sofá, Maka se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal para que él se fuera así. Pero, rápidamente desechó la idea, ya que no le gustaba sentirse culpable.

Fijó toda su atención en el televisor:en ella, un periodista entrevistaba a una chica pelirrosa, a quien la presentadora de los informativos la había nombrado como "Chrona Makenshi". A Maka le resultaba demasiado familiar el apellido, pero no recordaba donde lo había oído.

La chica tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y contestaba las preguntas del entrevistador con balbuceos.

Patty soltó una exclamación ahogada al ver a Chrona.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Maka.

—La conozco.

—¿Así...?

—Sí, es la hija de Giriko Makenshi, el único médico de Death City.—Murmuró Patty, dejando de comer mandarinas.

Patty no sonreía, como hacía siempre. Y, eso, extraño a Maka. Pero, Maka ya recordaba de donde le sonaba el apellido:Giriko había venido días atrás para vendarle el tobillo y hacerle una revisión.

Chrona soltó un alarido de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo, mientras el periodista la consolaba.

—Es-es que no lo entiendo...—Sollozó ella.—Yo sigo sin creerme que mi hermano esté muerto...

—Tranquila, tranquila...—La consoló el periodista. Aunque de poco servía.

Patty se levantó de golpe del asiento, con las manos tapando su boca. Estaba pálida como el marfil.

—Patty, ¿estás bien?

—Oh, no puede ser...—Susurró. Y apagó la televisión. Miró a Maka.—Ragnarok, el hermano de Chrona, era el mejor amigo de mi padre, después de Spirit.—Se paso una mano por su pelo rubio y se puso los cascos del i-pod.—Ays, no sé como se pondrá mi padre cuando se entere...

Maka no oyó nada más.

Sólo con oír lo que Patty había dicho de Ragnarok, se había quedado petrificada. Aún oía el llanto de Chrona en su cabeza y, junto al llanto de Chrona, retumbó la voz amarga de Stein:

"—Me las regaló un buen amigo mío."

Se levantó del sofá.

* * *

><p>Se había parado en frente de la consulta del doctor Makenshi, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y el corazón latiendo furioso contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos.<p>

—Maka, para...esto es una tontería...son sólo unas botas.—Se dijo en voz alta.

Pero ella sabía que no sólo eran unas botas. Que el saco que llevaba Stein pesaba demasiado y que había sangre en las botas y, seguramente, Stein estaría manchado de sangre, pero no la vio, por la oscuridad de la noche.

Respiró profundamente. Necesitaba respuestas, al menos, que alguien la dijera que no pasaba nada, que estuviera tranquila.

Abrió los ojos y entró en la consulta. Olía a viejo y a medicinas, Maka arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba el olor de los hospitales y, el olor de aquella pequeña consulta, se aproximaba mucho al de un hospital.

Miró a su alrededor y, entonces, una voz suave y familiar, dijo:

—Lo siento, el doctor Giriko no está aquí.

Chrona Makenshi acababa de entrar y miraba a Maka de arriba a abajo. Sonrió tímidamente.

—Ah, hola...—Saludó Chrona.—Lo siento...el doctor no está, ha ido a atender a un paciente...

Maka suspiró y puso cara de desaprobación. Comenzaba el show.

—¡Vaya!Yo que he venido andando desde mi casa, con el tobillo adolorido y me dices que no está. Joder...—Fingió una mueca de dolor y Chrona no tardó en ayudarla a sentarse.—Gracias.

—Si-si quieres puedo revisarte el tobillo.—La ofreció Chrona.

Maka se encogió de hombros. Chrona empezó a mirar su tobillo y a quitarle las vendas. Maka carraspeó y pensó alguna forma de hacerla hablar.

"_Para, Maka"._ Su parte racional volvía a ella. La ignoró.

—Ahora que me fijo...a ti te he visto por las noticias, ¿me equivoco?—La preguntó Maka.

Chrona asintió.

—Era por...emm, ¿por tu hermano, no?—Preguntó.

Maka se sintió la peor persona del mundo, al ver que los ojos de Chrona se oscurecían, como si en cualquier momento, se fuera a echar a llorar.

Pero, para sorpresa de las dos, Chrona no lloró.

—Sí...mi hermano llevaba dos meses desaparecido, pero hace poco encontraron su cadáver, cerca del bosque.—Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Maka trago saliva.

—Lo siento.

Chrona alzó el tobillo de Maka y paso una mano por él, examinándolo de cerca. Luego, sin darse cuenta, le contó a Maka todo lo que la estaba torturando por dentro. Sabía que no debía contarla todas esas cosas a una desconocida, pero era precisamente por eso por lo que se lo estaba contando:porque Maka no la conocía, no podía juzgarla ni a ella ni a su familia.

Así que, empezó a desahogarse:

—La última vez que le había visto, fue hace dos meses atrás. Había ido a pescar al lago y se suponía que vendría sobre las siete de la tarde, para ver el fútbol con sus compañeros de trabajo.— Cogió aire y continuó.—Era un buen chico, no se metía en problemas, no consumía alcohol ni se drogaba, tenía un buen empleo...todos en el pueblo lo querían. Y, sin embargo, desapareció durante dos meses. La policía lo busco por todos sitios, pero no lo encontraron...hasta hace cinco días atrás.—Tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar, mordiéndose el labio inferior.—Era él, mi hermano era ese cadáver...pero, después de enseñarnos su cuerpo, él...

Maka guardó silencio, para dejarla que se tranquilizara un poco. Empezó a jugar con una de sus coletas, mientras pensaba en toda la información que había obtenido en apenas unos minutos. Se notaba que Chrona estaba desesperada por contarle a alguien su sufrimiento y la había escogido a ella para hacerlo.

Pero, aún quedaba algo por aclarar:

—¿Qué pasó después?

Chrona levantó la vista del suelo y entrecerró los ojos, agotada.

—Después de ver su cuerpo, el jefe de policía nos dijo que el forense examinaría su cuerpo y que, una vez que lo hiciera, podríamos preparar su funeral.—Sonrió melancólicamente.—Pero, no pudimos celebrar su funeral.

Maka quiso apartar su curiosidad, hacer caso a su parte racional y decirla que tenía que irse, pero no pudo evitar preguntarla:

—¿Por qué...?

Chrona la miró de arriba a abajo, evaluándola. Después, se concentró en la mirada esmeralda de Maka:

—Porque el cuerpo de mi hermano había desaparecido.—Se levantó del suelo.—Alguien se había llevado el cuerpo de mi hermano. La policía sigue buscando pistas de quien pudo ser, pero no han encontrado nada.—Se limpió las manos y sin mirar a Maka, la dijo:—Tienes el tobillo mejor, creo que ya puedes irte.

Maka se mantuvo quieta un rato, con la mirada fija en sus pies. No se atrevía a ponerlos en el frío suelo de la consulta.

Chrona encendió el pequeño ventilador y abrió el refresco que tenía sobre la mesa, al lado de algunas jeringuillas y botes de medicamentos. Maka levantó la mirada del suelo y apoyó los pies en él, estremeciéndose y volviendo a la realidad.

—Gracias por revisarme el tobillo.— La dijo, poniéndose sus zapatillas. Chrona asintió, sin volverse.—Podríamos...vernos algún día.

Le pareció ver que Chrona sonreía, pero no estaba segura. Chrona dio un sorbo rápido a su refresco y, antes de que Maka abandonara la consulta, susurró:

—Sí, podríamos vernos algún día.

**…**

Cuando salió a la calle, notó que había pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de aquella consulta con Chrona. Movió varias veces su tobillo y notó un leve pinchazo, pero nada más. Chrona tenía razón, ya tenía mejor el tobillo.

Miró hacia atrás, esperando que Chrona saliera de ahí y la dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco sabía si, realmente, estaba esperando a Chrona.

La debería de haber preguntado por Stein y la relación que él guardaba con su hermano, pero no lo había hecho y seguía sin entender porque.

Suspiró y se puso a andar, meditabunda. Se había sumergido en un mar de pensamientos confusos, que formaban poco a poco un complejo puzzle. Maka se estaba arrepintiendo de haber mirado aquella noche por la ventana, cuando Stein arrastraba ese dichoso saco. Sino lo hubiera visto, ahora no estaría deseando saber que llevaba ese saco.

"_Ojalá ese saco no llevara a..."_No quiso acabar la frase.

Entonces, oyó el crujido de varias ramas al partirse y al levantar la vista, vio que del árbol que tenía en frente, empezaban a caer un montón de hojas. Se quedó quieta, mirándolo hasta que alguien cayó del árbol, soltando una palabrota.

Se quedó perpleja al ver a Soul tirado en el suelo, sobándose su cabellera blanca, mientras soltaba varias maldiciones.

—Pero...¿qué...?—Dijo Maka.

Soul dejó de soltar maldiciones, cuando vio a Maka. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Ah...hola, Maka.

Maka meneó la cabeza. Él y su tranquilidad. Acababa de caer de un árbol y la saludaba como sino hubiera pasado nada.

Como sino se hubiera ido de su casa apresuradamente, sin decirla adiós.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías subido a ese árbol?—Maka se acercó hasta él y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Las cejas de Soul se habían curvado de una forma un tanto irónica, como si la pregunta le pareciera de lo más obvia. Se levantó del suelo y empezó a buscar con la mirada lo que había conseguido del árbol.

—¿Tú qué crees que hacía subido en ese árbol?—Cogió la manzana del suelo y se la enseñó a Maka.— Buscaba algo de comer.

Maka entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto claro de desconcierto. Pero, Soul seguía mirándola como queriendo decirla "¿tan raro es?".

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Dijo Maka, sin esconder su sorpresa.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de la Casa de Acogida?¿no comes ahí?

—...de vez en cuando.—Soul dio un mordico a la manzana.—Hoy, por ejemplo, no me apetecía comer con _ellos._

Maka iba a preguntarle, pero se sentía muy cansada. Se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose y mirando al horizonte. El sol se estaba ocultando poco a poco, dejando tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas en el cielo. Las nubes parecían algodones de azúcar gigantescos.

Soul se sentó a su lado y la ofreció su manzana, Maka la tomó y mordió en el mismo lugar que había mordido anteriormente Soul. Él la miró de reojo.

—Tienes mala cara, Maka.

—Y tú tienes ojeras.—Observó ella.

—Eso es porque no me gusta dormir.—Murmuró Soul. E iba a añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo al sentir los dedos de Maka recorrer sus ojeras con suavidad. Se estremeció y suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las caricias de Maka. Luego, sintió como su estómago rugía y rompía el momento.

—Te mueres de hambre, ¿eh?—Maka se apartó un poco de él.

—¿Tú no?—Le espetó.

—Un poco, ahora que lo mencionas.—Le miró y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Maka.—Te propongo un trato, tú me acompañas a casa y yo te preparo lo que quieras, ¿qué me dices?

Soul le miró dudoso y Maka sabía porque:Stein. Pero recordó que ni los Thompson ni su padre, volverían hasta las once de la noche, tiempo suficiente para prepara algo de cenar. La única persona que había en la casa era Patty.

—En la casa sólo está Patty y yo soy una excelente cocinera.—Luego se quedó pensativa.—Más o menos.

Soul la sonrió y se incorporó de un salto. La tendió una mano que ella aceptó rápidamente.

—Vale, iré contigo. Con una condición.—Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero hamburguesa para cenar.—Se estiró y bostezó.—Tengo antojo de comida basura.

—Hmm, trato hecho.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y se dirigieron a casa, aunque Maka sabía que tendría que ir a la tienda de la esquina a comprar algo de carne para las hamburguesas, porque en la casa de los Thompson apenas había.

Y así se fueron, tomados de las manos, charlando sobre tonterías que les mantenían entretenidos a los dos, bajo la atenta mirada de Chrona Makenshi, quien se escondía entre las sombras de la consulta de su padre.

**•**

**• **

**~Tercer Indicio~**

**• **

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**O**tro capítulo más^^ Me gustaría decir una cosa: al principio de la historia, Soul dice que sus padres murieron en un accidente de tren en 1993, en Alabama. Bien, no me lo he inventado, realmente sucedió. También lo que quiero decir con esto, es que el fic se desarrolla en el año 2007:p

Apareció Chrona y sigue habiendo más y más datos confusos sobre Stein. Por otro lado, está Soul, que se asustó de ver a Stein, ¿la razón?Quien sabe, averiguarlo.

Mañana subo el cuarto capítulo de** Soul of Darkness**. Esta semana actualizaré el cuarto capítulo de este fic y el quinto de **Soul of Darkness.(**Si me da tiempo, claro**)**

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡nos vemos, mortales!

**PD:** Me estaba quejando hace unos días atrás del calor, pero ahora hace un poco de frío D: Que tiempo más inestable, joder.

**_Escuchando Open your eyes, Sum 41._**


	4. Cuarto Indicio

****Declaimer:****Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia:** La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**B**uenas, mortales. Cuarto capítulo, me alegro de que les haya gustado el anterior. Responderé algunas de sus preguntas al final del capítulo, ¿ok~?^^

Por ahora, daré las gracias y varios abrazos a los mortales que comentaron el anterior capítulo:**Yuko Takayama, sky numb, Mary Eruka Evans, Monotone. Princess, Tomoyo Hideki, Kaoru-kun Walking Disaster, Wuakayaka, Anne Cullen Cínica, Nikolas Sur, Delirium Land, Minami Dreamer, yuki-chan, violet-star, Mitsuki-Wing, Liz I'm**. Y a los que prefieren leer entre las sombras ;D

Lean y comenten:

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 4:**_Miedos irracionales_

**•**

**•**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador_**_, p_**_ero no soy el único**.**_**_"_**

**•**

**•**

Aquella tarde hacía demasiado calor.

Un calor sofocante, con el que se podían cocer huevos en los capots de los coches. Del tipo de calor en el que, si ponías un pie desnudo sobre la cera, corrías el riesgo de sufrir una quemadura de primer grado.

Aquella tarde de verano, Maka y Soul estaban sentados en uno de los sofás del salón de la casa de los Thompson. Marie había decidido,unas horas atrás, llevarse a Spirit con ella para ver a unos viejos amigos. Stein había ido a la granja. Y, en cuanto a las hermanas Thompson, Patty estaba haciendo de sujeta-velas de su hermana Liz, puesto que Liz había quedado otra vez con su nuevo novio,-Hero,- y había insistido en que Patty les acompañara.

Maka y Soul estaban sentados en uno de los sofás, muertos de calor y guardando distancia el uno del otro. El simple hecho de pegar sus cuerpos, aunque fuera un poco, les asfixiaba de calor.

Estaban viendo una película, _Dirty Dancing. _Ahora, Baby Houseman bailaba junto a Johnny Castle, con la canción de _Time of my life._ Los dos bailan, moviendo de forma sinuosa sus caderas, muy juntos.

Maka hace una mueca y se pregunta a sí misma que ha visto en esa película para querer verla. Luego, mira de reojo a Soul, quien tenía una expresión hastiada y la mirada fija en la televisión, aunque ella está segura de que no la está viendo. Entonces, Soul extiende la mano hacia el mando del televisor y apaga el televisor. Suspira y mira a Maka:

—La próxima vez, elijo yo la película.—La dice, con una sonrisa burlona.

Maka bufa y se hunde en el sofá poco a poco.

—Me parece bien. —Cae al suelo y sonríe al sentir lo helado que está. No quiere moverse de ahí, cierra los ojos.—Me gusta más la versión de _Time of my life _de _The Black eyed Peas._

Soul frunce el ceño.

—No me gusta ese grupo de música.—Maka alza una ceja, pero no dice nada.

—¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Soul?

Soul se encoge de hombros.

—Un poco de todo. Algo de rock, un poco de metal...nada de música clásica.—Y Maka se ríe ante ese comentario. Soul esboza una sonrisa torcida.—¿A ti te gusta la música clásica?

—No, pero a mi padre le apasiona.

—Ya veo...

Soul chasquea la lengua, se muere de calor y el ventilador no sirve para nada. Se levanta y, en un rápido movimiento, se quita su camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto. Se vuelve a sentar en el sofá y nota que Maka está sonrojada y mirándole. La mira y no reprime una sonrisa.

Maka, al ver la sonrisa pícara de Soul, aparta rápidamente la vista.

—Ponte la camiseta, Soul.—Le ordena, con voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú...póntela.

—Hace calor...—Protesta Soul, con un tono de niño pequeño en la voz.—¿Qué pasa?¿Nunca has visto a un tío sin camiseta?

—¡Claro que sí!—Chilla Maka, está roja como un tomate.

—¿Entonces...?

—Cállate, Soul.

—Sí, señora.—Y oye que Soul se ríe, pero ella sigue sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Traga saliva y se gira para ver a Soul. Él está jugando con los botones del televisor, ajeno a que ella le está mirando. Maka mira el torso desnudo de Soul y repara en la gran cicatriz que tiene. Se queda sin habla y sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella cicatriz.

Soul se da cuenta de que Maka le está mirando y se toca la cicatriz.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste?—Pregunta Maka.

—¿Eh?¡Ah!¿esto?—Soul busca las palabras adecuadas antes de decir nada:—Fue durante una pelea.

—¿Una pelea?

—Sí. Fue una salvajada y, a día de hoy, me pregunto como salí ileso de ella.—Murmura Soul.

Maka parpadea confusa y señala la cicatriz de Soul:

—¿A eso le llamas "salir ileso"?—Dice incrédula.

Soul no contesta, la observa con aire críptico, pero nada más. Maka mira como Soul se levanta del sofá y va hasta la ventana corredera del salón. Ella deja su pelo suelto y le plantea una pregunta:

—¿Estaban esos chicos ahí, verdad?

—¿Quiénes?—Soul corre las cortinas y mira el patio.

—Los chicos de la playa que...se burlaron de ti. El peliazul y el de las rayas blancas.

—¿Black Star y Kid?—Soul los nombra a partir de las descripciones que ha dado Maka._"Vaya, así se llaman, ¿eh"._Maka sonríe para sus adentros.—Buenos, ellos estaban presentes, pero no participaron en la pelea.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió?

—¿La pelea?Tendría trece años...todos los novatos pasan por eso.

—¿Los novatos...?¿Qué significa eso?

Soul se tensa y Maka ve que su mirada se oscurece. Maka recuerda aquella vez, cuando Soul por fin entró en su habitación, tenía la misma mirada. Ella quiere volver a preguntarle o, al menos, insistir en que le conteste, pero Soul sonríe y la mira, con brillo en los ojos:

—¡Hay una piscina en el patio!

—Sí, ¿por...?

—¡Vamos a bañarnos!

—Ni de broma.—Maka se acurruca en el suelo. Y añade:—No sé nadar...muy bien. Sólo sé nadar estilo perrito y me siento muy ridícula, así que...paso de bañarme.

Al abrir los ojos, Maka ve que Soul no está. Las ventanas están abiertas y él ha desaparecido. Por un momento, se pregunta sí se ha vuelto a ir así, como si nada, sin despedirse. Pero algo le dice que no es así. Se levanta del suelo y se acerca un poco hacia la ventana.

—¿Soul?¿Dónde estás?—Lo llama.

Siento una acaricia en su cuello, estremeciéndola.

—Estoy detrás de ti.

No le da tiempo a darse la vuelta.

Soul la toma en brazos, llevándola hasta el patio. Maka patalea y le insulta, le exige que le baje al suelo, pero Soul se carcajea de ella y no la hace caso.

—¡Te mato, Soul!¡Sino me bajas ahora mismo, te mato!

—Uy, que miedo das...—La mira directamente a los ojos.—No te va a pasar nada, confía en mí.

Maka se queda callada. Por uno segundos, ella le va a decir un "confío en ti", pero cuando visualiza la piscina, vuelve a gritar:

—¡Bájame, joder!

—No.

—¡Me voy a ahogar y todo será culpa tuya, Soul!—Le chilla. Soul menea la cabeza.—Y, sí muero, te atormentaré en forma de fantasma toda tu vida hasta que mueras.

—Correré ese riesgo.

Maka sigue pataleando y, entonces, Soul la deja en el suelo. Ella suspira aliviada y le da las gracias, pero cuando se dispone a volver al interior de la casa, Soul la toma de la mano y los dos caen al interior de la piscina.

_Plaf._

Está fría, oscura y Maka no sabe que hacer. Abre la boca y el aire escapa de sus labios, se pone nerviosa y mueve los brazos de arriba a abajo, sin éxito. Quiere ir hacia arriba, pero no puede y sabe que se va a ahogar.

Pero, bajo el agua, se encuentra con la mirada carmesí de Soul. Él la toma de las manos y la conduce a la superficie.

Una vez en la superficie, Maka busca aire a bocanadas, mientras que Soul la guía hasta una zona poco profunda y, cuando Maka puede apoyar sus pies en el suelo de la piscina, fulmina con la mirada a su amigo.

—Eres idiota.

—Me lo suelen decir, ¿estás bien?—Pregunta preocupado.

—Sí, claro que estoy bien...¡casi me ahogo!

—Lo sé...—Dice y la mira arrepentido, pero Maka está de malhumor y aparta la mirada de él.—Lo siento.

Maka sale de la piscina como puede. La ropa le pesa ahora que está empapada y su pelo está chorreando agua, huele a cloro. Soul sigue en la piscina, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que ella encuentra un albornoz limpio. Se da la vuelta, para mirar a Soul:

—No mires, voy a cambiarme de ropa.

Soul se da rápidamente la vuelta. Él empieza a tararear una canción que ella no conoce, mientras Maka se desnuda. Deja caer su ropa al suelo y se pone el albornoz. Soul sigue tarareando. Al volverse para mirar a Soul, ve que él tiene un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Maka se cruza de brazos y frunce el entrecejo.

—Puedes darte la vuelta.—Soul obedece y se da la vuelta, sin atreverse a mirarla.—¿Has mirado, verdad?—Le dice, amenazante.

—¡No, no, lo juro!

—Mentiroso.—Le espeta.

Soul la mira interrogante, sin perder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—¿Se puede saber por qué soy un mentiroso?

—Porque cada vez que mientes, miras hacia otro lado.—Afirma ella.

"_Touché."_Piensa Maka, al ver que su amigo se sonroja más y desviá la vista. Maka va hacia una de las hamacas del patio y se tumba en ella, mientras intenta no mirar a Soul.

—Sólo he visto un poco...—Confiesa Soul, después de un rato de silencio. Maka quiere ahorcarlo.—Al menos, ahora sé que no eres tan plana como me imaginaba.

—Te voy a castrar.

Soul nada un rato en la piscina antes de salir. Cuando sale, tirita y busca con la mirada algo con lo que secarse. Maka suspira resignada y entra en la casa.

Sale con una toalla limpia y va hacia Soul, quien está sentado mirando la piscina, serio. Maka se arrodilla a su lado y, sorprendiendo a Soul, pone la toalla en su cabellera blanca y ella le seca con cuidado el pelo.

Él la mira fijamente, ella le devuelve la mirada. Los dos están serios, mientras ella le seca con cuidado la cabeza. Soul acaricia el cuello de Maka, haciéndola temblar de...¿placer?

Maka evita pensar en ello y se concentra en otra cosa.

—El otro día...cuando te fuiste así, de repente, ¿por qué fue?

Soul cierra los ojos y la sigue acariciando.

—¿Tú por qué crees que fue?

—No lo sé, ¿me lo dirás?

—Fue...por Stein...—Dice en voz muy baja. Soul tiembla.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Todos en la Casa de Acogida le conocemos.—Cuenta Soul. Maka retira la toalla de la cabeza de Soul y le seca el cuerpo con la toalla. Los pantalones de Soul están empapados y Maka se pregunta a sí misma si se los va a quitar.—Ese tío...Stein,es peligroso.

Maka abre los ojos desmesuradamente y mira atenta a Soul. El corazón le late a cien por hora y ella quiere tranquilizarse, pero en su fuero interno algo le decía lo mismo que acababa de decir Soul:Stein _es_ peligroso.

—¿Por qué dices eso de Stein?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, Maka.— Le aconseja Soul.—Sólo quiero que me prometas algo...

—¿El qué?

Soul la toma de los hombros y los dos se miran fijamente:

—Ten cuidado con Stein...no sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser ese tío.

Soul se pone en pie y entra en casa, en busca de su camiseta. Maka sigue mirando la toalla, pensando en lo que le acaba de decir Soul, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Soul sale de la casa, con la camiseta puesta y, al mirarle, Maka ve que tiene mala cara.

Está pálido y su cuerpo tiembla, seguramente, porque tiene los pantalones empapados de agua y el pelo mojado. Soul tose y se tapa la boca, nervioso.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?—Pregunta Maka.

Soul se mira la mano y abre los ojos de par en par, asustado.

—No...no estoy bien.—Cierra la mano y sin mirar a Maka, retrocede y entra corriendo a casa.

—¡Soul!

Maka va detrás de él, pero no lo alcanza y Soul sale de la casa y desaparece en la espesura del bosque. Maka se apoya en el marco de la puerta, con la respiración agitada por la carrera y mira por donde Soul se ha ido.

Y ella sabe muy bien ha donde ha ido...a la Casa de Acogida.

* * *

><p>Liz taconea con fuerza el suelo, irritando a Maka, quien está leyendo el libro de Mosquito. Pero la mayor de las Thompson no la deja leer tranquila:taconea con fuerza el suelo, se muerde las uñas y suelta palabrotas sin cesar, haciendo que la poca paciencia que tiene Maka, se vaya al trate.<p>

—Tetas de silicona, si quisiera oír a alguien taconear así, iría a ver un tango. Para de taconear,¿vale?

—No puedo, idiota.

Maka deja el libro de golpe.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estoy intentando molestarte para que te largues de casa, ¿no es obvio?—Contesta Liz.

Y sigue taconeando.

A Maka le da un tic en el ojo.

—¿Y por qué me debería de ir de casa, eh?

—Tú lárgate.

—No me da la gana.—Refunfuñe Maka.— Al menos, si me dieras una explicación, quizás...

—¿Quizás...qué?

—...Quizás me iba. Pero siendo tan simpática como eres, no creo que lo haga.

Liz gruñe por lo bajo y se acerca a Maka, de manera amenazadora. Maka reza para que no le tire de las coletas o le haga algo peor. Pero para su sorpresa, Liz no le hace nada, sólo la mira y, por primera vez en su vida, el rostro de Liz muestra algo de súplica.

—Vete, Maka. Hero vendrá dentro de nada y...vamos a tener una tarde _especial._—Liz sonríe.

Maka alza una ceja.

—¿Tarde especial?¿Qué vais a hacer?

Liz se da una palmada en la frente.

—Te daré una pista:tengo varios condones de fresa en mi bolso.

Maka hace una mueca.

—No hacía falta que me dijeras de que sabor son...—Protesta Maka.

Se levanta del sofá a regañadientes y toma el libro de Mosquito entre sus manos. La dice que se va a ir de casa y Liz sonríe triunfal y la echa de casa a empujones.

Aunque a Maka no le gustaría estar en casa cuando Liz y Hero tengan su "tarde especial", ella se siente algo mal porque ya no puede leer tranquila. Además...no sabe que hacer. Lleva días sin ver a Soul y no sabe nada de él.

Suspira y empieza a caminar sin rumbo. Se le ocurre la idea de ir a buscar la Casa de Acogida y visitar a Soul, para preguntarle que le pasaba y porque se fue tan rápido.

Deja de caminar y alza la mirada. Sonríe.

**…**

—Mosquito, Mosquito.

—¿Sí...?

—Maka lee mucho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Ángela. Maka lee mucho.—Mosquito acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña, Ángela.—Ella se bebe los libros en seguida.

—¡Alá!—Exclama asombrada la niña.

Maka ríe.

—Siempre está sedienta.

Ángela mira titubeante a su abuelo y, luego, a Maka. Es demasiado pequeña para entender a que se refiere su abuelo con eso de "se bebe los libros"en seguida. Por eso, toma un libro de la mesilla de su abuelo, lo lleva hasta Maka y se lo da.

—Bebe, Maka, bebe.—Le ordena la niña.

Y Maka y mosquito estalla a carcajadas.

La niña se llama Ángela, es la hija de Mifune y la nieta de Mosquito. Aquella tarde había ido a casa de su abuelo, porque su padre estaba trabajando,-trabajaba incluso en vacaciones de verano,-y no podía hacerse cargo de la pequeña.

La madre de la niña había muerto hace mucho tiempo, Ángela no la había conocido.

Ahora, la pequeña tiene cuatro años y es una niña alegre y sonriente, que no para de hacer preguntas de todo tipo.

Maka está acomodada en uno de los sillones de la pequeña biblioteca de Mosquito. A unos metros de ella, Ángela juega con su muñeca de porcelana y con su abuelo.

—Mosquito, Mosquito.

—Dime, Ángela.

—¿Por qué te llamas así?

Maka levanta la vista del libro y mira con curiosidad a Mosquito. Él permanece en silencio, sujetando a Ángela de sus hombros.

—Ya te lo contaré algún día.

"_Mierda."_Piensa Maka enfadada.

Después, Ángela se aparta de su abuelo y se va al patio trasero, con su muñeca. A Maka no le agrada las muchas de porcelana, le dan algo de grima sus ojos grandes y tan reales. Suspira y mira pensativa a Mosquito.

—¿Nunca me dirás por qué te llamas así?

—Algún día...cuando estés preparada.

—¿Preparada para qué?

—Oh, creo que las galletas ya están listas.—Mosquito se levanta del asiento y deja a Maka sola y con la duda en el rostro.

Maka se levanta también del sillón e inspecciona la habitación. Sólo hay libros y libros, nada que le llame la atención. Sigue enfadada, porque Mosquito no le ha dicho nada y está harta de las evasivas.

Se acerca hasta la ventana y mira absorta como llueve. Sigue haciendo calor, pero la lluvia que cae en ese momento, suaviza el ambiente.

Decidió ir a casa de Mosquito para pasar el tiempo, mientras Liz disfrutaba de su "tarde especial", pero al final, se estaba aburriendo en casa de Mosquito.

Mira por la ventana y busca con la mirada a Ángela, quien debería de haber entrado ya en casa por culpa de la lluvia.

Pero no la ve.

Abre la ventana.

—¿Ángela? —Pero nadie contesta.

—¡Las galletas están listas, Maka!¡Ve a buscar a Ángela!—Le dice Mosquito.

Maka sigue mirando por la ventana, hasta que salta por ella y cae sobre el barro. Busca a Ángela y la llama varias veces, pero la pequeña sigue sin contestar. Maka empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

"_Maldición, ¿dónde se ha ido?"_

Mira el bosque y, sin pensárselo mucho, va hacia él, adentrándose en su interior. Y, un miedo irracional la invade al pisar el bosque. Pero, sigue andando, buscando a Ángela.

—¿Ángela?

Llueve más y sus botas están manchadas de barro. Su camiseta de tirante está empapada.

—Ángela.— Insiste.

Ya no distingue la casa de Mosquito, la ha dejado muy atrás. Y el corazón le palpita demasiado rápido a causa del miedo. El bosque parece distinto a la última vez que entró, junto a Soul. Con él, el bosque no daba tanto miedo y ella estaba tranquila a su lado.

Deja de andar y suspira.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa de Mosquito.—Se da la vuelta y pisa algo duro, que la tira al suelo.

Maldice por lo bajo su torpeza y cuando levanta la vista, ve la muñeca de Ángela en el suelo. Maka palidece y toma la muñeca entre sus manos.

La muñeca está manchada de barro y de algo rojo. Maka acaricia las mejillas de la muñeca y mira sus dedos: sangre. Hay sangre en la muñeca.

La tira lejos de ella y se pone en pie, alerta.

—¡Ángela!—Chilla.

Pero lo único que obtiene como respuesta, es el crujido de varias ramas al partirse. Maka se queda quieta, con la respiración agitada.

Se vuelve a producir un crujido de ramas. Ella se agacha, asustada y mira hacia los arbustos.

"_A lo mejor es Ángela"._ No obstante, no se atreve a decir nada.

Algo se mueve detrás de los arbustos y Maka distingue algo plateado que brilla en la oscuridad del bosque. Alza la vista y ve a un hombre encapuchado, detrás del arbusto. Por suerte, el hombre no la ha visto, pero ella a él sí.

Y sabe quien es:Stein.

Stein sujeta una escopeta con sus manos y mantiene la mirada seria al frente. Sus gafas están humedecidas y tienen mala cara. Pero, Maka no puede apartar la mirada de la escopeta.

"_Huye."_Por un vez, hace caso a su parte racional y se levanta corriendo del suelo. Toma la muñeca de Ángela y huye del bosque.

Desgraciadamente, por el camino tropieza con unas ramas y chilla, lo que hace que Stein se gire para mirarla.

—¿Maka...?

"—Ese tío...Stein,es peligroso.—La voz de Soul resuena en su cabeza."

Stein alza la escopeta entre sus manos y apunta en su dirección.

—¿Eres tú...?

"_¡Huye!"_

Maka no contesta y se vuelve a poner en pie, sale corriendo, sin mirar hacia atrás. Pero le oye, oye como Stein la llama y la sigue corriendo.

Aprieta el paso y busca desesperadamente la casa de Mosquito. Piensa en Ángela, en la escopeta, en el saco y, por unos segundos, se imagina a Ángela metida en un saco, arrastrado por Stein.

Ahoga un grito de dolor, cuando varias zarzas rozan sus brazos y les hace pequeñas heridas. Tiene que llegar como sea a la casa de Mosquito.

—¡Maka!—Stein la vuelve a llamar.

Y, entonces, se cae. No puede seguir corriendo, le duele todo el cuerpo y sigue pensando en Ángela.

En cualquier momento, Stein la alcanzara y...¿y qué pasará entonces?¿qué le hará? Aprieta los puños e intenta levantarse, pero es en vano. No puede hacerlo. Cierra los ojos.

—A...Ayu...da...—Gime, porque le duele el cuerpo por las zarzas y la carrera.

Abre los ojos un poco y ve que, en frente de ella, hay alguien parado. Alza un poco la vista y la lluvia la moja la cara. La persona que tiene a su lado sonríe o eso le parece a ella.

—No deberías estar en el bosque...es peligroso.—Es un chico y tiene una voz suave y melodiosa.

Maka tiembla y alarga una mano hacia él. El chico le toma de la mano.

—¡Maka! —Stein se acerca y el chico se asusta por ello.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, antes de que nos pille.—El chico ayuda a levantarse a Maka y la coge en brazos.

Ella suspira y se acurruca en su pecho. Abraza a la muñeca de Ángela y tiembla, al pensar en ella.

Poco a poco, va perdiendo la conciencia, ha sido una carrera muy larga y le late demasiado rápido el corazón. Maka está demasiado cansada.

Mira al chico antes de quedarse dormida:tiene tres rayas blancas en el pelo y unos ojos dorados increíbles.

"_Debe de ser...Kid."_Piensa. _"¿Por qué me ayuda...?"_

Y cae rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

**•**

**•**

**~Cuarto Indicio~**

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>:

**O**tro capítulo más. Lo subo hoy porque no sé cuando podré actualizar, voy a estar ocupada, concentrada en mis estudios, puesto que el año que viene empiezo primero de bachillerato de humanidades. Y quiero que todo salga bien.

Por otro lado, espero que haya gustado el capítulo. Que aún sigo sin dar muchas pistas de que puede tratar, pero en fin.

Contestando a algunas preguntas que salieron:

**Yuko Takayama**: ¡buenas, señorita!Contestando a tu pregunta, la edad de Giriko ronda los cincuenta. Chrona tendrá unos diecinueve años, su hermano era un poco más mayor. En cuanto a lo de Mosquito y su nombre...¡se siente pero no diré nada!:D De todas formas, me alegra que preguntaras.

**yuki-chan**:¡holas, yuki!Te explicaré que significa eso de "toma pan y moja":es una forma de decir que la persona es muy guapa desde tu punto de vista. Sexy. Cuando Maka dice que Hero está para toma pan y moja, quiere decir que le parece muy guapo. En cuanto a la edad de Ragnarok, ronda los veinte-tantos. Es cierto que Stein y Spirit tiene 40 años, pero perfectamente pueden tener un amigo más joven que ellos. Mi padre es un ejemplo de ello, tiene 50 años y un amigo de 28 años(?) Y, en cuanto a tu idea sobre el fic, yo creo que has visto muchas películas de Resident Evil XD Pero me gusta esas ideas tuyas, aunque no se acercan a la idea del fic.

Cof, cof y más cof. Mañana empiezo ya con el infierno, que mierda. Pero que se le va a hacer...espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Pero, como ya he dicho, me tardaré en actualizar. Así que...no sé cuando me pasaré por aquí. De todas formas, dejaré reviews y eso a la gente que actualice. ;D

Bueno, hasta más ver.

¡Qué tengan un buen día~!¡No dejen que Excalibur les muerda en un ojo!:P

¡Nos vemos, mortales~!

**_**Escuchando Light up the sky, Yellowcard.**_**


	5. Quinto Indicio

****Declaimer:****Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia:** La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**U**ff, domingo... el día perfecto para sentarse en el sofá y apropiarse del mando del televisor para ver alguna película de terror :p Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Así que, mientras leen el fic, yo iré a ver como una horda de zombies abren tripas y sacan vísceras a rubias y gafotas frikis.

Tirones de mejillas en agradecimiento a los que me dejaron review:**Yuko Takayama, Delirium Land, Hikari Shitsuka, Monotone. Princess, Nikolas Sur, Wuakayaka, Liz I´m, yuki-chan, Ziesw, Kaoru-kun Walking Disaster, Anne Cullen Cínica, Minami Dreamer, Tomoyo Hideki, Mitsuki-Wing**. También quiero agradecer a mi hermana mexicana, **Agrias-chan**, por leer el fic y comentarme por msn su opinión sobre él ;D ¡un abrazo para ti!

Sin más que decir, lean y comenten:

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 5:**_Proximidad peligrosa_

**•**

**•**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador_**_, p_**_ero no soy el único**.**_**_"_**

**•**

**•**

**P**rimero notó el pitido incesante de un despertador muy cerca de sus oídos. Luego, la voz suave de Mosquito que le insistía en que se levantara. Por último, la radio resonó en la habitación con una canción de 30 seconds to Mars que ella no recordaba haber oído antes.

Al final, decidió abrir los ojos.

Maka se sorprendió al encontrarse en la casa de Mosquito y no en la de los Thompson. Bajó la vista y, para su sorpresa, seguía llevando la misma ropa que llevaba ayer. Los pantalones seguían manchados de barro de sus muchas caídas en el bosque.

Ahogó un gemido de dolor. Al incorporarse, notó que tenía varias heridas en las piernas ocasionadas por las espinas de algunos arbustos. La carrera de ayer la había dejado destrozada. Al instante de acordarse de la carrera, buscó con la mirada la presencia de Ángela en la casa.

Lo único que encontró fue aquella muñeca con la que había estado jugando la pequeña. Tomó la muñeca entre sus manos temblorosas y trago saliva.

—Ángela...

—Oh.

Maka soltó la muñeca y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Mosquito sujetaba una bandeja con galletas recién hechas, mostrando una sonrisa amable. Aunque, en su mirada no había ningún rastro de alegría, todo lo contrario.

Mosquito dejó la bandeja sobre una mesa y suspiró.

—Has dormido bastante—Maka le comentó, esquivando la mirada de Maka—. Le dije a tu padre que pasarías la noche aquí.

—¿Mi padre te llamó?—Cuestionó ella.

Mosquito asintió.

—Él estaba muy preocupado...no sabía donde te habías metido. Así que, yo...

—...¿y Ángela?

Mosquito cerró la boca de inmediato. Sus ojos volaron de ella a la muñeca y viceversa. Se rascó su cabeza con aire vacilante y, luego, volvió a sonreír:

—Ella se fue con su padre.

Maka parpadeó confusa. No se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del viejo Mosquito.

—Con...¿su padre?

—Sí.

Maka quiso replicar más, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió, interrumpiendo la conversación. Spirit acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Tenía el pelo despeinado por el aire. Y, entre el pelo despeinado, las gafas de sol y los pantalones rotos, a los ojos de Maka su padre se veía muchísimo más joven de lo normal.

Spirit tomó aire a bocanadas y dirigió una mirada aliviada a su hija. Maka suspiró y una parte pequeña de ella se alegró de ver a su padre.

—Maka...he...venido...a por...ti —Spirit respiraba con dificultad y Maka sabía porque:habría venido corriendo desde la casa de los Thompson, en vez de ir en coche. Tan estúpido como siempre—.Estaba...muy preocupado.

—Eso me ha dicho Mosquito —Maka miró de reojo al susodicho.

Mosquito le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Spirit y le señaló las galletas a modo de ofrecimiento. Spirit le sonrió y aceptó la invitación, tomando una galleta de la bandeja. Maka no quería coger ninguna galleta, se le había quitado el hambre de sólo pensar en Ángela y los sucesos acaecidos en el bosque.

Y se acordó de Kid. ¿Él la había traído hasta la casa de Mosquito?Pero...¿cómo?

Mosquito observaba el rostro de Maka, viendo como ella arrugaba el ceño y sus ojos se movían nerviosos por toda la habitación, analizándola de arriba a abajo. Mosquito se puso en guardia, debía tener cuidado con ella. Él estaba seguro de que ella sabía muchas _cosas _y él no le iba a dar la satisfacción de darle más información.

—Mosquito —Le llamó Maka.

Spirit levantó la vista, con la boca llena de galletas y chocolate. Mosquito se tensó.

—¿Pasa algo, Maka?—Preguntó con inocencia.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta...—murmuró seria.

"_Y espero que la respondas."_Pensó ella para sus adentros.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Es una tontería, pero...¿por casualidad no viste a un chico de ojos ámbar...llevarme hasta la cama?—Y, aunque la pregunta era muy simple, tanto Mosquito como Spirit se alteraron.

Aunque, los dos se alteraron por cosas diferentes. Muy diferentes.

—¡¿Qué te llevó a la cama?—Bramó Spirit.

Maka no se molestó en mirar a su padre. Sabía que sus reacciones de padre sobreprotector se pasaban en cuestión de minutos. Así que, lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Un chico de ojos ámbar?—Repitió Mosquito, con el rostro sombrío. Kid la había traído hasta su casa, pero cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Maka estaba dormida. No podía creer que Maka se acordara de Kid—.No vi a ningún chico, Maka.

—Pero, sí fui al bosque y él...

—¿Fuiste al bosque? —Interrogó Spirit. No podía creer que Maka hubiera ido al bosque, con el pánico que le tenía desde que era una niña—¿Qué hacías ahí?

Maka no se atrevía a mirar a su padre a la cara. Sabía que él le había prohibido hacia mucho tiempo ir al bosque, debido a los problemas que ella había tenido de niña.

Trago saliva.

—Sí, fui al bosque— admitió—, pero fue por Ángela.

—¿Ángela?— Spirit miró a ambos y se rascó la barbilla—¿La hija de Mifune?

Ambos, Mosquito y Maka, asintieron. Mosquito estaba empezando a preocuparse, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Y, ¿qué ocurre con la pequeña Ángela?

—Ha...

—Es tarde —Interrumpió Mosquito con voz tajante—. Tengo que irme a la biblioteca del pueblo —miró a Spirit y le sonrió—; Ángela está con su padre. La recogió está mañana, mientras tu hija dormía como un lirón.

Maka maldijo varias veces a Mosquito para sus adentros, mientras le enviaba miradas envenenadas. La había interrumpido cuando estaba apunto de decirle a su padre lo que pasaba. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Sí, mejor nos vamos ya —Maka tomó del brazo a su padre, quien se estaba llevando a la boca otra galleta más—. Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Mosquito. Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa.

El viejo esbozó una falsa sonrisa de felicidad.

—Ha sido un placer.

Los tres se despidieron rápidamente, lo que confundió más a Spirit, quien estaba acostumbrado a las largas despedidas de Mosquitos y a los berrinches de Maka por no querer irse de la casa del anciano.

Cuando padre e hija estuvieron fuera de la casa de Mosquito, Maka echó una última mirada al bosque y a la casa, asegurándose de que nadie ni nada les observaba. Al ver que no había nada sospechoso, apretó el brazo de su padre y le llevó un poco más adelante.

—Maka, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?

—No tengo prisa—Mintió ella—. Sólo me apetece caminar deprisa.

Su padre arrugó el ceño. Odiaba que su hija le mintiera, aunque debería de estar acostumbrado a las mentiras de su hija. Al fin y al acabo, sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Maka se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Mosquito,-a la que apenas se la veía entre la espesura del bosque,-y, cuando comprobó que ya era imposible que Mosquito les escuchara, se volvió hacia su padre:

—Mosquito oculta algo.

Su padre soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, ¿y quién no, Maka?—Su padre le revolvió el pelo a su hija—.Todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

"—Todos tenemos nuestros secretos." _"Yo también."_Pensó Maka, disgustada.

—Pero, Spirit—Spirit arrugó el ceño, molesto—, Mosquito te...ha mentido.

—¿Mentido?

—Ángela no ha ido con su padre—Le explicó Maka, con voz algo temblorosa. Maka apretó los puños para controlarse. _"Relájate, Maka"_—, Ángela ha desaparecido, Spirit. Y creo que la han secuestrado —_"o asesinado"_, pensó agobiada—. Y sé quien ha sido, lo vi ayer en el bosque.

Spirit no mostró ningún síntoma de perturbación, así qué, Maka optó por continuar:

—Es Stein. Le vi ayer en el bosque, con una escopeta en las manos...me vio—Se estremeció ligeramente—.Pero, por suerte me rescató un chico que...pasaba por ahí—Dijo con dificultad. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza la extraña aparición de Kid en el bosque—. Me salvó de Stein y...

...y fue interrumpida por la risa estridente de su padre. Maka alzó la mirada del suelo y arqueó una ceja, sin saber muy bien porque su padre se estaba destornillando de la risa. Su padre se abrazaba así mismo, intentando contener las carcajadas.

Maka no podía creérselo, su padre se estaba riendo y ella se había limitado a contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?¿Dónde estaba la gracia en todo eso?

—Ay, Maka —rió su padre. Se tapó la boca y la miró—. Que imaginación la tuya.

Maka parpadeó varias veces. ¿Su padre creía que se lo había inventado?

—No, papá. No me lo estoy inventando...—al ver que su padre la seguía mirando sonriente, añadió en un tono de súplica:—¡lo juro!

—Ya, Maka—Su padre la miró con reproche—. Creo que la broma está llegando demasiado lejos...

—¿Una broma?¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

—He dicho que ya vale —Le regañó, elevando el tono de voz.

Maka le miró incrédula.

Pero, cuando iba a volver a replicar, su padre le miró enfadado. Y, ella enmudeció en el acto. Era mejor no seguir insistiendo o él acabaría enfadándose bastante.

—Venga, volvamos a casa —Su padre se dio la vuelta—. Marie debe de tener hecha la comida y tú no has desayunado.

—Sí...

Maka suspiró y siguió de cerca a su padre, frustrada por no haber conseguido que le creyera.

Detrás de algunos arbustos, unos ojos ámbar la vigilaban seriamente. La chica sabía demasiado y se estaba convirtiendo en un serio problema.

"_No debería haberla salvado ayer"_Se dice así mismo.

Gruñó y se alejó de los arbustos.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y Maka no sabía nada de Soul. Su amigo no había ido a visitarla desde lo ocurrido en la piscina y no le había visto por ningún lado. Soul andaba desparecido y, en cierto modo, eso preocupaba a Maka.<p>

Ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, ojeando sin mucho interés una de las muchas revistas de Liz,-se la había "robado"de su cuarto,-y suspiraba aburrida. Harta de leer un montón de tonterías, dejó la revista a un lado y dirigió una mirada a la ventana:hacía un día estupendo y ella estaba desperdiciándolo sentada en el sofá.

¿Y qué sino estaba Soul?Ella no lo necesitaba para divertirse un rato. Además, su mente era un caos desde lo de Ángela y ella necesitaba relajarse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en vacaciones.

Se incorporó en el asiento, estirándose un poco y oyó el taconeo de los zapatos de Liz, acercándose,-para su desgracia,-al salón. Maka se preparó mentalmente para aguantarla.

Liz entró y Maka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que tenía en brazos. Liz la sonrió y besó dulcemente a esa _cosa _que sostenían sus brazos.

—¿A qué es una preciosidad? —Dijo alegre, Liz.

—¿El qué?¿La rata que tienes entre tus brazos?—Maka sonrió—. Sí, la rata es una monada.

—Te voy a arrancar esas dos coletas de tu cabeza, si vuelves a llamarlo "rata"—La amenazó. Maka apretó los labios, conteniendo una carcajada—. No es una rata y tiene nombre.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—"Perla".

—Yo le habría llamado "orejotas" —Puntualizó Maka, señalando las orejas del animal—. Son enormes, como las de Dumbo.

—Maldita idiota de...

El chiguagua empezó a emitir una especie de ladrido chirriante, que alarmó a Liz y alteró a Maka. El animal era insoportable.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese bicho? —Preguntó Maka.

—Perla, se llama Perla—Gruñó Liz—. Y creo que no le gustas.

—¡Qué coincidencia!A mí tampoco me agrada.

Liz le envió una mirada asesina a Maka, mientras acariciaba al animal que no paraba de temblar como un flan en sus brazos.

Patty no tardó en entrar en el salón, debido a los ladridos del animal. Primero, su vista se posó en el perro e hizo una mueca de desagrado, que no paso desapercibida por su hermana. Luego, miró a Maka y la sonrió.

—Oye, Maka...

—¿Humm? —Maka se acomodó en el sofá y se puso a leer la revista, en un intento de olvidarse de los ladridos del chucho-rata.

—Hoy tengo que ir a la granja de mi padre —Alzó la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos y amplió su sonrisa infantil—. Tengo entregarle una cosa...¿te gustaría venir?

Liz soltó un bufido.

—¿Vas a llevar a esta imbécil a la granja familiar?—Protestó.

Patty tensó la mandíbula y apartó la mirada de su hermana. A Patty no le gustaba que su hermana le hablara en ese tono de voz, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Bueno, yo... —Balbuceó Patty.

—Tetas de silicona, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia—Maka se incorporó de un salto del sofá y la sonrió con insuficiencia—. Voy a ir a la granja y punto.

Patty la miró. Estaba empezando acostumbrase a las interminables peleas de su hermana y Maka, es más, las peleas de ésas dos se estaban convirtiendo en un entretenimiento para ella.

Liz entrecerró los ojos y Maka alzó una ceja, esperando su respuesta. Pero para sorpresa de todas,-incluso de Liz,-ella no contestó. Abrazó a Perla y se dio la vuelta, yendo en otra dirección de la casa.

Maka menó la cabeza, algo contrariada por el cambio de Liz y suspiró.

—Bueno...¿nos vamos ya?—Preguntó a Patty, deseosa de salir de casa.

Patty asintió.

Maka la volvió a sonreír y tomó su móvil, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ya que iba a la granja de Stein, iba a asegurarse de llevar la cámara del móvil, por si acaso...podía conseguir pruebas que lo incriminaran.

Su corazón palpitó nervioso contra su pecho. Debía tener cuidado. Cogió una sudadera que había sobre uno de los sillones y se lo ató a su cintura.

Salieron de casa en dirección al todoterreno.

**…**

La granja se encontraba cerca del bosque y a escasos kilómetros del puerto del pueblo. Era una granja grande, rodeada de vallas y llena de tractores y pastos verdes. Era normal que, a cada paso que dabas, te encontraras con una vaca rumiando por allí.

Patty conducía el todoterreno en dirección a una explanada desierta, donde podía aparcar sin peligro. La radio estaba encendida y Patty tarareaba la canción que sonaba. Estaba muy alegre y eso no pasó desapercibido por Maka.

Ella, en cambio, había estado mirando el paisaje de Death City durante todo el viaje. Las ventanillas estaban bajadas y se podía oler el olor salado del mar, lo cual, era totalmente relajante.

Patty estacionó el coche y apagó el motor. Las dos salieron del coche y se quedaron mirando la granja, en silencio.

La última vez que Maka había estado en la granja de los Thompson fue unos días antes de que decidiera adentrarse en el bosque. Antes de que ella descubriera el pánico que le tenía al bosque de Death City.

Sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el bosque, y posó su vista en la bolsa que llevaba Patty. En la bolsa había algunos documentos importantes que necesitaba Stein.

—¿Te importa si te dejo sola, Maka? —Maka negó con la cabeza, dándola a entender que no pasaba nada—. Bien, iré a buscar a mi padre, tú puedes dar una vuelta mientras.

—Vale.

—No tardaré mucho—Prometió Patty.

—Tómate tu tiempo.

Se despidieron y Maka la siguió con la mirada hasta que Patty entró en la pequeña casa, donde estaban los despachos. Maka suspiró y miró a su alrededor, decidiendo hacia donde ir. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y le dio un suave apretón.

Comenzaba la búsqueda.

Se adentró dentro de los establos. No sabía muy bien que buscaba, quizás a Ángela,-o el cuerpo de ella,-o algún indicio que confirmara sus sospechas contra Stein.

Paró en seco, cerca de los establos.

¿Sospechas?¿De verdad creía que Stein era...un _asesino_?Le conocía desde que era una niña y, aunque ella siempre le había considerado un tipo frío y serio, no le veía capaz de matar a alguien. Pero...lo que le había contado Chrona, la desaparición del cadáver de Ragnarok, el saco y la bota ensangrentada y, ahora, Ángela y lo sucedido en el bosque;la hacían dudar.

Además, también estaban las advertencias de Soul:

"—Ten cuidado con Stein...no sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser ese tío."

Maka tembló un poco y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose. Tenía la respiración alterada y el corazón latía demasiado deprisa contra su pecho.

"_Menudas vacaciones"_

Abrió los ojos y retomó el camino. Algunos de los caballos la observaron inquietos, mientras ella se paseaba y miraba cada rincón de los establos.

Al final, decidió abandonar los establos y adentrarse en la casa que había cerca de los establos. Pero, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, vio que había una puerta con un cartel en grande: "Prohibido la entrada".

Maka alzó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Sonrió.

Se acercó de puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió. Un olor a podrido inundó sus fosas nasales, haciéndola retroceder, con una mano tapándose la nariz.

—Que asco...— murmuró.

Con la mano aún en el picaporte, abrió la puerta del todo y miró en su interior:había varias armas dentro y un montón de botas y camisetas. Todas llenas de sangre.

Maka cerró los ojos y se agachó un poco, sintiendo algunas arcadas. Iba a vomitar. Apretó la mano contra su boca y respiró varias veces, conteniéndose.

Alzó la mirada de nuevo y sacó su móvil. Debía de hacerle una fotografía.

Cuando hizo la fotografía, la puerta de los establos se abrió de improviso. Maka saltó en el sitio, sobresaltada y se giró para ver quien había entrado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Stein.

"_¿Qué hacía él ahí?¿No debería de estar con Patty?"_Pensó agobiada.

Stein se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz y mantenía los ojos cerrado, mientras soltaba varias maldiciones. No la había visto..._aún._

Y sería mejor que no la viera. Después de toda, aún no había hablado con él desde el incidente en el bosque.

Buscó con la mirada algún sitio para esconderse y sólo encontró la habitación de la ropa ensangrentada. Maka soltó un leve gemido y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en la habitación, cerrando un poco la puerta.

Se acurrucó en un rincón, sintiendo un olor putrefacto cerca de ella. Olía mal, demasiado mal...pero no identificaba ese olor.

Apretó sus piernas contra su pecho y contuvo la respiración cuando Stein pasó cerca de la puerta.

Stein apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa que se encontraba a su lado. Maka entrecerró los ojos, asustada.

—Mierda...—Maldijo Stein—. Malditos cabrones...

Maka se acercó un poco más a la puerta, para oír lo que decía. Se sentía como una niña que está jugando al escondite y debe de asegurarse de que no la descubran. La única diferencia con respecto a aquel juego era que, si la descubría, podría...

Prefirió no seguir pensando en lo que la podría pasar.

—Pobre...Ángela—susurró con un hilo de voz Stein—. Son unos hijos de...—Stein se quitó las gafas y se rascó el pelo—¿Cómo han podido hacerle eso a una niña?

"_¿Hacerle qué?¿A qué se refiere?"_

—Malditos, malditos, malditos, ¡malditos!—Stein golpeó de nuevo la mesa y gritó furioso. Maka se hizo un ovillo, totalmente aterrorizada—. Pero esto no va a quedar así. No— Stein alzó la mirada y Maka vio que sus ojos estaban vidriosos—. Ya se lo hicieron a Ragnarok...no voy a permitir que hagan lo mismo a Ángela.

Maka le miró confusa. ¿Ragnarok?¿Qué estaba pasando?No entendía nada, estaba demasiado confusa y no paraba de oír el latido sordo de su corazón contra su pecho.

Se estaba mareando.

Stein se secó las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y se volvió a poner las gafas. Maka retrocedió un poco y se chocó contra la pared, provocando que soltara un gemido involuntario. Stein se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

"_Mierda, otra vez no"_Maka se tapó la boca, conteniendo las arcadas.

—¿Hola...? —Stein se aproximaba a la habitación, con el semblante sombrío.

Estaba perdida. La iba a descubrir.

Cuando la mano de Stein rozó el picaporte de la puerta y Maka cerró los ojos con fuerza, la puerta de los establos de volvió a abrir de golpe. Stein se giró para ver a su hija.

—Papá —Le llamó Patty—. Te he estado buscando, para...

—Ah, ¡sí, la bolsa! —Exclamó Stein—. Se me había olvidado...—dirigió una mirada más a la habitación y se separó de la puerta—.Muchas gracias.

Patty le sonrió y contestó con un "no hay de que". Cuando los dos se fueron de los establos, Maka permaneció dos minutos más dentro de la habitación. Se destapó la boca y se permitió soltar un largo suspiro de alivio.

No la había pilla de milagro. Luego abrazaría a Patty, aunque ella no entendiera porque lo hacía.

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, echando un último vistazo a su interior. Miró la puerta de los establos y, sin saber porque, alargó la mano y tomó una de las pistolas entre sus manos.

Estaba cargada y parecía haber sido utilizada recientemente.

Maka acarició el gatillo de la pistola y, sin darse cuenta, se guardó la pistola en su sudadera.

* * *

><p>Al final del día, Maka estaba más nerviosa que nunca.<p>

No sólo había robado una pistola a Stein, sino que había conseguido algunas fotografías de la habitación del establo. Además de que las palabras de Stein seguían resonando en su cabeza.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Ángela?¿Por qué él estaba tan enfadando?Maka no conseguía entender nada y, el puzzle que se había formado en su cabeza, estaba más revuelto que nunca.

Suspiró y guardó el revolver en uno de los cajones de su habitación. No quería seguir sosteniendo el arma entre sus manos.

Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se tumbó mirando en dirección a la pared. Había sido un día muy duro para ella y no había conseguido sacar nada en limpio. Sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y, en cuanto cerró los ojos, oyó como alguien soltaba una imprecación muy cerca de ella. Se dio la vuelta y, totalmente sorprendida, vio como Soul entraba por la ventana de su cuarto.

El chico tenía un aspecto lamentable:el pelo desordenado, los pantalones más rotos de lo normal y ojeras. No parecía haber dormido muy bien.

Maka se enderezó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos enfadada. Soul llevaba un bolsa entre sus manos y la observaba de arriba a abajo. Soul esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Me gusta como te ves con el pelo desordenado—La dijo, provocando un leve sonrojo en Maka.

—Emm...yo... —Maka desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño— ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?Llevas una semana desaparecido—le reprochó.

Soul se paró en seco. No estaba seguro de sí acercarse o no a la chica, ella parecía más alterada de lo normal.

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Un silencio incómodo y pesado que no les agradaba a ninguno.

Soul carraspeó.

—He estado ocupado—La informó, esquivando la mirada de la chica—. Ha habido algunos problemas en la Casa de Acogida.

—¿Problemas?—Cuestionó ella.

Soul no contestó. Miraba con el ceño fruncido un punto cualquiera de la habitación, sin querer hablar más. Luego, suspiró con resignación y miró a Maka.

—¿Puedo? —Dijo señalando su cama.

Maka asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejando que Soul se sentara con ella. Soul se acercó hasta la cama y se dejó caer a su lado. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y miró atentamente hacia delante, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Siento...no haber venido antes...Maka—Le dijo en voz baja—¿Estás muy enfadada?

—Un poco—Admitió ella. Soul sonrió apenado—¿No me vas a decir cuáles fueron esos problemas, verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo— Dijo, provocando que la chica le mirara seria—.Lo siento.

—No importa—Miró la bolsa que había en el suelo y la señaló—¿Qué llevas ahí?

—¿Esto? —Soul cogió la bolsa y sacó de ella una caja de helados. Los ojos de Maka brillaron al verlos—. Pensé que te apetecería comer un poco de helado...conmigo.

—Un soborno, ¿eh?—Soul amplió su sonrisa—. Tienen buena pinta, además...el chocolate es mi sabor favorito—Maka parecía una niña pequeña cuando sostuvo el helado de chocolate entre sus manos. Soul rió—¡Humm!—Maka se relamió los labios al sentir el sabor a chocolate.

Soul sacó un helado para él y le dio un mordisco. Maka se rió al ver que su amigo tenía la cara llena de chocolate y Soul la miró molesto, cuando ella empezó a carcajearse de él.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, Maka se iba tranquilizando. El estar con Soul la estaba ayudando a olvidarse de todo lo sucedido. Se sentía muy feliz de que él hubiera venido a verla, aunque hubiera tardado una semana en aparecer.

La noche se alzaba en Death City y una media luna iluminaba la noche estrellada. Los ojos rojizos de Soul miraban la ventana con sueño.

Maka seguía comiendo helados de chocolate. Se había comido ella sola tres helados,-éste era el cuarto,-y le dolía la tripa. Soul la había dicho que si seguía comiendo tanto helado, se le congelaría el cerebro, pero Maka le había ignorado.

Soul suspiró y miró como Maka devoraba su helado. La sonrió cuando Maka le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó Maka.

—¿Vas a seguir comiendo helados?

Ella asintió.

—Vas a engordar...—se burló él.

Maka se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo —Le aseguró Maka—. Una vez me comí seis helados seguidos y no engordé nada—Soul la miró con incredulidad y Maka soltó una carcajada—. Estoy intentando superar mi récord.

—Ya lo veo—Soul se fijó en sus labios, provocando un leve sonrojo en Maka—. Ey...

—¿Humm?

—Tienes la cara manchada de chocolate.

Maka tomó una servilleta y se limpió la cara. Soul asintió al ver que se había limpiado y se levantó de la cama. Ya era muy tarde y debía marcharse a casa.

Maka se relamió los labios y jugó con sus dedos, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían aún. Soul la seguía mirando fijamente y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

—¿Te vas ya? —Dijo apenada.

—Sí—Le dijo sonriéndola—. Mañana, si quieres...podríamos ir a la playa. Si quieres, claro—Dijo de forma despreocupada.

Los ojos de Maka se iluminaron en la oscuridad. Cualquier distracción era bien recibida, no quería seguir pensando en Stein durante unos días.

—Me encantaría.

Soul la sonrió.

Maka se levantó de la cama y lo acompañó hasta la ventana. Luego, ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras lo miraba inclinarse hacia delante para saltar. Sin controlar sus acciones, Maka se acercó hasta Soul y se puso de puntillas, para darle un suave beso en las mejillas.

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron de la sorpresa. Maka alejó sus labios de las mejillas de Soul y sintió cierta calidez en sus labios. Se los tocó tímidamente. _"¿Por qué lo he hecho?"_

Bajó la mirada avergonzada, debido a que no sabía muy bien porque le había besado.

—Gracias por todo—dijo en un susurró.

Soul no contestó. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él la besó suavemente muy cerca de sus labios, sin atreverse a rozarlos. El pulso de Maka se aceleró al sentir la cercanía de los labios de Soul contra los suyos. Y, se sorprendió más aún, al notar que ella se moría de ganas de que la besara.

Soul se separó de ella y sus ojos parecían más nublados que de costumbre. Maka agachó la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

—Buenas noches—Le dijo, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

—Que descanses —Dijo él, con voz ronca.

Después, saltó por la ventana y desapareció en la inmensidad de la noche. En el momento en que él se fue de su habitación, Maka se abrazó así misma.

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?"_Se preguntó así misma.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en su rostro y fue hasta su cama. No sabía aún porque había querido que Soul la besara, pero le había gustado la sensación de sentir sus labios muy cerca de los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño la invadía.

A fuera, escondido entre la maleza del jardín, un chico observaba la ventana por la que Soul había saltado.

El chico entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Su pelo azul se ondeó con la brisa veraniega y su ceño se frunció más aún al ver de quien era la habitación: era de la chica que Kid había salvado la noche anterior.

Debía de hablar con Mosquito. La chica era un problema. Un problema muy grave que necesitaba una rápida solución.

**•**

**•**

**~Quinto Indicio~**

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**M**e ha gustado escribir este capítulo, sinceramente ^^

Bien, prometí subir este capítulo y aquí lo tienen. La verdad es que es un fic corto y no le quedan muchos capítulos para acabar(más o menos, tiene 10 u 11 capítulos), además de que en el siguiente capítulo se desvela una parte importante del fic.

También tengo que decir que actualizaré este fic antes que los demás. Al ser tan corto y al tener planteado los capítulos, me gustaría subirlo cada semana. No se preocupen si tardo en subir las continuaciones del resto de mis fics, en cuanto llegué el día 10 de junio, podré subir tranquilamente sin tener que pensar en mis exámenes o en trabajos del instituto.

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?Muchas cosas han sido desveladas y ahora el fic ha dado un giro bastante grande, dejando más confusiones,-sobre todo a Maka.

Ejem, no tengo más que decir.

¡Nos vemos, mortales~!

**PD:** Joder, el terremoto de Lorca ha causa muchos daños D: Ojalá todo se pueda solucionar, porque allí lo están pasando mal por los destrozos ocasionados.

**_**Escuchando The Scientist, Coldplay. **_**


	6. Sexto Indicio

****Declaimer:****Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia:** La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**¡M**uahaha!(Excalibur sale corriendo, asustado)(?)Al fin el capítulo seis de esta historia, en la que la historia dará un drástico giro que cambiarán las cosas...o ¿no?(música de suspense)Que mala soy, soy peor que Pocoyo.

En fin, tengo ganas de acabar el fic. Tengo un regalo preparado para un amigo del fandom y un fic que estoy escribiendo a conciencia. Maldita sea, estúpida inspiración ¬¬

Abrazos, besos y tirones de mejillas para los que me dejaron un review: **Yuko Takayama, Lilith Hibbi, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, miruyu-chan, Anzu Evans, Monotone. Princess, mitsuki96, Kiriha-chan, Kabegami Amaterasu, Alexiel Evans, Ziesw, Nikolas Sur, Mitsuki-Wing, Delirium Land, Kaoru-kun Walking Disaster, Liz I´m, Tomoyo Hideki, Minami Dreamer, Anne Cullen Cínica**.

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir(que raro en mí)

Lean y comenten:

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 6:**_Sin paragón alguno_

**•**

**•**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador_**_, p_**_ero no soy el único._**_"_**

**•**

**•**

**S**e mordió el labio impaciente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su móvil, esperando a que sonará de una maldita vez.

Hacía unas semanas atrás, Soul le había dado su número a Maka,-lo que la sorprendió bastante, ya que Soul parecía el típico chico que no llevaba el móvil consigo cuando salía o que ni siquiera tenía uno-y, de vez en cuando, él la llamaba para hablar un rato. Desde aquella noche, en la que casi se besan, Maka se sentía extraña al estar cerca de Soul.

La sensación de querer estar más y más cerca de él era terriblemente abrumante. Pero, en el fondo, a ella le encantaba esa sensación que el chico la provocaba. Aunque...seguía sin saber que la ocurría. No sabía porque Soul despertaba esos sentimientos en ella.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, dándose por vencida. Soul no la iba a llamar. Debía de haberlo supuesto. Aunque, siempre quedaba la opción de llamarlo ella.

Y, justo cuando estaba juzgando esa posibilidad, el móvil empezó a sonar ruidosamente. Se enderezó en la cama y tomó rápidamente el móvil entre sus manos:

—¿Soul? —Preguntó, con el corazón tamborileando contra su pecho.

Una suave risa sonó al otro lado de la señal.

—No, mis padres me llamaron Kim al nacer —la dijo su amiga entre risas—¿Quién es "Soul"?

—Nadie.

—Pues para no ser nadie, sonabas muy _desesperada._

—No es verdad —protestó—, da igual...¿cómo es que has tardado tanto en llamarme?

—¿Perdona? —Dijo con incredulidad. Maka puso los ojos en blanco—. Eres tú la que no daba señales de vida, ¿se puede saber qué has estado haciendo?

"_Nada en especial. Sólo averiguando si el mejor amigo de mi padre es un asesino en serio; aparte de que Ángela ha desaparecido y, ¡sorpresa! Mosquito parece estar ocultándome lo que le ha pasado a la pequeña."_ Pensó para sus adentros.

—Disfrutar de mis vacaciones—contestó, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—¿Y...qué tal con las dos brujas?—Cuestionó ella.

—Bien.

—¿De verdad? —Maka bufó— ¡No me lo puedo creer!Pensé que estarías desesperada por salir corriendo de Death City por culpa de Liz y Patty.

—No me apetece irme de Death City—Dijo Maka—. Y mucho menos corriendo.

Kim soltó una exclamación al oír las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Maka?

Maka rió.

—Kim, tranquila...sólo he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Y tiene algo que ver el tal Soul con ese cambio de opinión?

Maka reprimió una sonrisa. Podía imaginarse la sonrisa pícara de Kim y eso le hacía gracia. Se miró los pies con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y, cuando estaba apunto de contestar a Kim, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, entrando Spirit en el cuarto de su hija.

Spirit miró seriamente a su hija y se sentó en una de las sillas. Maka le miró pensativa.

—¿Maka?¿Sigues ahí?—La llamó su amiga.

Parpadeó confusa.

—¿Eh...?Sí, sí —Se apresuró a decir—, oye, Kim...tengo que colgar.

—¿Está tu padre ahí, verdad?

"_Touché"_

—Sí—Spirit entrecerró los ojos, queriendo saber con quién hablaba su hija. Ella evitó mirarle.

—Bien, pues...¡dale recuerdos de mi parte!—dijo Kim.

—Vale...—Maka resopló, molesta.

—Y de parte de mi madre también—agregó Kim—.Ya sabes porque...

—¡Kim!—Gruñó Maka.

—Vale, vale...¡era una broma, mujer!—Maka estaba apunto de gruñirla de nuevo, cuando Kim chilló:— ¡adiós!¡llámame otro día!—Y colgó, dejando a Maka con la palabra en la boca.

"_Maldita Kim."_

Dejó el móvil a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba a su padre con una ceja alzada. Él acercó la silla hasta su hija y la miró a los ojos directamente. Maka pudo distinguir un atisbo de preocupación en ellos.

Se tensó en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Spirit cerró los ojos.

—¿Quién era? —A Spirit le temblaba la voz.

—Kim, te manda recuerdos—Maka suspiró, al ver que su padre no sonreía ni preguntaba por Kim, volvió a preguntar: —¿pasa algo, verdad?

Spirit asintió. Su padre abrió los ojos y se acarició el puente de la nariz, con aire pensativo. Maka vio que sus ojos estaban vidriosos e hinchados. Había estado llorando. Y, era muy probable, que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo.

Maka se acercó un poco más a su padre y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Quieres...contármelo?—Le dijo en voz baja.

Spirit abrió los ojos.

—No, yo no soy quien debería darte la noticia—Su padre la examinó detenidamente y, después, clavó su vista en el móvil—. Quien tiene que darte explicaciones es tu madre.

—¿Mamá...?—Maka se separó de él al instante—¿Por qué?

—Llámala y lo sabrás.

Maka negó con la cabeza, desconcertando a su padre. Llevaba más o menos un mes en Death City y su madre no se había tomado la molestia de llamarla ni una sola vez. Aunque, Maka tampoco lo había hecho...

—Maka...no seas así, tu madre quiere hablar contigo—le regañó Spirit.

—Pues que llame.

—Maka...

—No. Ella siempre hace lo mismo:dice que me echa de menos, pero sólo son palabras. Nunca ha demostrado que se preocupe por mí —Maka se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos—. No voy a llamarla.

Su padre soltó una maldición y se puso en pie. Maka era tan cabezota como lo era Kami. Eran iguales.

—Bien, sí eso es lo que quieres...tú veras—Maka entrecerró los ojos y le siguió con la mirada hasta que su padre llegó hasta la puerta. Spirit se quedó quieto, manteniendo un debate interno entre decirle o no decirle lo que pasaba a su hija. Al final, optó por lo primero:—Tu madre se ha comprometido con Kevin.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a su hija con los ojos abiertos y de par en par y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"_Mamá...¿se va a casar?"_

* * *

><p>Durante todo el día, Maka no había parado de darle vueltas a lo que su padre le había dicho. Su madre se iba a casar con el incompetente de Kevin, el dependiente de la tienda de libros que había cerca de donde ella vivía.<p>

Maka resopló y soltó el mando del televisor, tapándose la cara con las manos. Estaba angustiada, a la lista de problemas que tenía se le sumaba el hecho de que iba a tener como padrastro al tío más estúpido del mundo. Incluso Spirit hacía mejor pareja con su madre.

Había estado tentada en llamar a su madre en varias ocasiones, pero el sólo hecho de oírla decir "me voy a casar con Kevin", la desagradaba por completo. Por eso, optó por no llamarla..._aún_.

Empezó a soltar una retirada de palabrotas hasta que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sobresaltó en el asiento y miró hacia la ventana. Algo entre los arbustos empezó a moverse, captando la atención de Maka.

Trago saliva y se agachó un poco, ocultándose tras un cojín.

Llevaba días sintiéndose espiada, sobre todo cuando Soul estaba cerca de ella. El día que fueron a la playa juntos, por ejemplo, había notado las miradas de Kid y Black Star sobre ella. Y, no sólo las miradas, los chicos la habían gruñido y empujado, haciéndola caer al suelo. Sino fuera porque Soul había estado a su lado para enfrentarse a ellos, ella habría salido por patas de allí.

Volvió a la realidad cuando los arbustos comenzaron a moverse más y más. Se tensó en el sitio y soltó un grito angustiado. De forma casi instintiva, buscó el revolver. No le gustaba tener el arma cerca, pero desde que empezó a sentirse espiada, la llevaba siempre encima.

Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos, estaba temblando y apuntando hacia la ventana. El arbusto dejó de moverse.

Maka se iba a levantar del sofá para acercarse a la ventana, cuando un carraspeó llamó su atención:

—Confirmado:estás como una cabra, Maka.

Liz, con el chucho-rata en brazos, observaba de manera despectiva a Maka. Maka suspiró y bajó el arma.

—Eres tú...

—¿Quién sino iba a ser? —Espetó Liz— ¿Qué haces con una pistola?

Maka la miró de reojo y, luego alzó el arma, apuntando hacia Perla.

—Eliminó las ratas de la casa —murmuró distraída—, si te apartas un poco, podré acabar con esa rata que tienes en los brazos...

Liz abrazó con fuerza a Perla.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Sólo bromeaba —rió nerviosa, Maka.

Liz frunció los labios y soltó a Perla. Luego, se acarició la barbilla meditabunda, mientras observaba como Maka sujetaba el revolver. Sonrió para sus adentros, Maka temblaba como un flan sujetando el arma, era patético verla así.

—¿Sabes cómo se utiliza? —Señaló Liz.

Maka la miró perpleja. Luego, levantó la cabeza e iba a contestar que sí con orgullo. Pero, no lo hizo:

—No...—dijo avergonzada.

Liz soltó una carcajada.

—¡Lo sabía!Sólo hay que ver la forma en la que la sujetas—Maka le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Y tú si sabes cómo utilizarla, no?

—Pues, sí.

Maka no podía creérselo. ¿Liz sabía manejar una pistola?Hombre, estaba visto que Liz era la típica chica que mataba por conseguir un vestido de moda, pero no podía imaginársela apuntando con una pistola a la pobre desgraciada que le intentara arrebatar su preciado vestido.

—Mi padre me enseñó hace mucho tiempo —le explicó Liz, mirándose las uñas. Maka se estremeció al oír el nombre de Stein— .Oye...

—¿Qué?

—¿Podrías bajar el arma?No me gustaría que se te fuera el dedo.

Maka bajó el revolver y ocultó sus mejillas sonrojadas tras su pelo. Después de un rato de incómodo silencio y tras pensarlo mucho, Maka alzó la vista del suelo y se tragó todo su odio hacia Liz, antes de decirla con voz amable y una sonrisa falsamente agradable:

—¿Podrías...enseñarme a manejarla...por favor?—A Maka le había costado horrores pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Liz la observó de pies a cabeza, incomodando a Maka. Luego, una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Y qué me darás a cambio, eh?

—¿Mi eterna gratitud?

—Eso no me sirve de nada—Maka la maldijo para sus adentros—. Prefiero que hagas de mi sirvienta durante una...¿semana?Sí, una semana.

Maka estuvo apunto de estrangularla cuando oyó sus palabras.

—Me niego—La dijo enfadada—. Antes, me rapo el pelo.

—Entonces...no hay trato—Liz se dio la vuelta y se despidió de Maka alzando una mano.

Maka se mordió el labio con fuerza y la tomó del brazo. Liz era su única oportunidad, debía aceptarlo.

—Vale...tú ganas...

Liz sonrió.

**…**

—Plato.

Maka lanzó otro plato al aire, como si de un frisby se tratara y Liz alzó el revolver. Disparó una sola vez y acertó de lleno, destrozando el plato de porcelana y convirtiéndolo en un amasijo de trozos que se esparcieron por la hierba.

Maka se destapó los oídos y silbó impresionada por la puntería de Liz. Liz sonrió con autosuficiencia y se relamió los labios, tendiendo el revolver a Maka.

—Te toca disparar.

Maka asintió y se sorprendió al oír la suavidad con la que le había hablado Liz. Liz se colocó a un lado y cogió otro plato.

—Plato —Y lo lanzó al aire.

Maka alzó la vista y disparó, rozando uno de los bordes del plato. Chasqueó la lengua y soltó una imprecación.

—Mierda...—Maka dio una patada a una piedra.

—Relájate. El arma no muerde, que yo sepa —Le aconsejó Liz—. Tienes los hombros en tensión y no paras de temblar.

—No me gustan las armas —le confesó Maka.

Liz arqueó una ceja y cogió otro plato.

—¿No?Entonces...¿para qué necesitas una?—Lanzó el plato al aire.

Maka entrecerró los ojos y apuntó al plato.

—La necesito y punto. No necesitas explicaciones —_"No me creerías si te las diera"_Disparó contra el plato y, por una vez, acertó.

Maka sonrió feliz al ver como el plato se rompía en mil pedazos. Liz aplaudió una sola vez, riéndose y se alejó de Maka, quien la miró molesta por el aplauso a modo de mofa. Vale, era cierto que llevaban ahí un rato y que, de diez platos que había lanzado Liz, sólo había acertado uno. Pero...tampoco era para burlarse, ¿o sí?

—Voy a por unos refrescos, ¿quieres?

—Sí —Maka miró a su alrededor y, después, se guardó el arma en la sudadera—.Voy contigo.

El todoterreno de Liz estaba aparcado muy cerca de ellas. Estaban en la granja de los Thompson, ya que Liz decía que era el mejor sitio para practicar. Estaban solas, puesto que Patty, Marie y Spirit se habían ido horas atrás a la ciudad para ver a unos familiares. No volverían hasta el día siguiente.

Y, de Stein, no sabían nada. Aunque, Liz había asegurado que estaría trabajando.

Entraron al interior de la granja y Liz fue directamente hacia la cocina, en busca de los refrescos. Maka se quedó mirando los muchos cuadros que había colgados sobre las paredes. Tenía la tentación de sacar su móvil y seguir buscando más pistas, pero con Liz cerca, no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Su vista reparó en una puerta en la que estaba grabado en letras de oro el nombre de Stein. Miró hacia la cocina y se aproximó hasta la puerta. Acarició con cuidado las letras y tanteó el picaporte, sintiendo un hormigueó en su estómago.

Pero, cuando se disponía a entrar, Liz apareció con los refrescos y la miró con desaprobación:

—La puerta está cerrada —la dijo, sobresaltando a Maka.

—Que susto me has dado —dijo ella, llevándose las manos al pecho. Luego, dirigió una breve mirada a la puerta y pregunto:—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Es el despacho personal de mi padre—Le dio un refresco a Maka y abrió el suyo—. No deja que nadie entre ahí.

—¿Por qué? —_"La curiosidad mató al gato, Maka."_

Liz se encogió de hombros y le miró mal.

—¿Y yo que sé?

Maka se incomodó por el tono de Liz y la miró enfadada. Las dos se sostuvieron la mirada, manteniendo una de sus muchas batallas silenciosas, hasta que Liz bufó y dijo:

—Una vez entré —Maka dio un sorbo al refresco. Tenía la garganta seca—. Pero fue cuando era una niña...apenas lo recuerdo. Creo...que estaba jugando al escondite con Patty o algo así.

Maka reprimió una sonrisa al imaginarse a Liz jugando al escondite.

—Había muchas fotografías dentro y papeles. Pero...cuando yo me acerqué al baúl que había dentro —_"¿un baúl?"_pensó Maka—, mi padre entró hecho una fiera y me echó de su despacho.

—¿Viste lo que había en el baúl?

Liz guardó silencio durante unos minutos, haciendo que la ansiedad en Maka creciera poco a poco. Cuando Liz la miró, sus ojos se habían oscurecidos:

—Botas, todas llenas de...

—¿De qué...?

—De...

—¿Liz?¿Maka?

Las dos se dieron la vuelta y, mientras el rostro de Liz mostraba alivio, el de Maka había palidecido de una forma vertiginosa. Stein las estaba mirando con una media sonrisa en los labios. Maka retrocedió, asustada. No había hablado con Stein desde la noche en la que le vio en el bosque. Maka solía esconderse de Stein en casa o se escabullía en cuanto le veía, para que no tuvieran que verse las caras.

Pero, ahora no había forma de huir. Llevó una mano a los bolsillos de su sudadera y acarició el revolver. Stein la miraba atentamente.

—¿Papá?¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Trabajar? —Stein dio un beso en la mejilla a Liz y miró a Maka—. Vaya...¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Ah, estaba enseñando a Maka...

—...la granja —Maka le dio un codazo en las costillas a Liz, para que dejara de hablar—. Me apetecía mucho venir aquí.

Liz la miró con confusión y Maka le miró de reojo. Stein sólo asintió, tragándose la mentira de Maka.

—Bueno...pues os dejo solas, chicas— Las dos asintieron y sonrieron. Pero, cuando Stein se estaba yendo, se dio la vuelta y miró a su hija—. Liz, ¿por casualidad me has cogido una de las pistolas?

Maka estuvo apunto de atragantarse con el refresco.

—¿Una de las pistolas? —Liz miró a Maka, que estaba tosiendo y mirándola con miedo—. No...no la he cogido.

—Oh...es que me ha desaparecido una—Stein miró a Maka y entrecerró los ojos—. Supongo...que la habré perdido.

—Supongo —Murmuró Liz.

Stein miró durante un rato a Maka, quien por todos los medios posibles evitaba mirarle a los ojos. Stein suspiró y meneó la cabeza, yendo en otra dirección.

En cuanto estuvieron solas, Liz se cruzo de brazos y arqueó una ceja, como queriendo decir "¿me explicas lo que ha pasado?". Maka sujetó con fuerza el revolver, notando como los latidos de su corazón iban disminuyendo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Inquirió Liz— ¿Por qué mientes?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Ah, no? —Maka la miró decidida a los ojos—¿Por qué coño robas una pistola a mi padre?

—¿Cómo sabes qué es _suya_? —Cuestionó Maka de forma retadora.

Liz se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Fácil:porque eres menor de edad y porque viniste con Patty el otro día.

—Eso no prueba nada...

—Prueba muchas cosas, Maka —Se acercó un poco más a Maka—¿Y bien?¿Me lo vas a decir?

Maka meneó la cabeza.

—No me crearías.

—Pruébame.

Stein salió de una de las habitaciones hablando por teléfono y, mientras caminaba por la casa, miraba a Maka con seriedad. Maka cerró los ojos.

—Otro día —le dijo a Liz —.Ya te lo contaré otro día.

Y, para su suerte, Liz no siguió insistiendo.

* * *

><p>Maka suspiró por quinta vez, aburrida y mirando el tablero con desgana. Soul, sentado en la cama con ella a su lado, movía las piezas con tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.<p>

—Para que conste, fuiste tú la que propuso jugar al _Monopoly._

—Cállate.

Soul amplió su sonrisa y dejó de mover su pieza.

—La verdad es que yo prefería ver una película, pero eres tan terca... —Maka le envió una mirada envenenada. Soul la miró de reojo y se acercó un poco más a ella— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando el aliento de Soul acarició los labios de Maka, ella gimió y se apartó rápidamente de él, con el corazón latiendo con furia contra su pecho.

—¡Perfectamente!—Maka se desplomó en la cama y gruñó.

Soul arrugó la nariz.

—Pues no lo parece —Soul apartó el tablero a un lado y se tumbó a su lado. Maka suspiró al sentir el cuerpo de Soul tan cerca del suyo—¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?

—Es complicado.

—Sorpréndeme—Soul giró su rostro para mirarla con ojos brillantes.

Maka se perdió en su mirada para unos momentos y, algo en su interior, le insistía en que cortara la distancia que había entre ella y Soul. Que se acercara a sus labios de una vez.

Pero, no lo hizo.

En su cabeza seguía rondando los sucesos de lo que había pasado por la tarde, en la granja de los Thompson. Y, no sólo eso, también estaba el problema de su madre y los miles de asuntos sin resolver sobre Stein y Mosquito.

La cabeza de Maka era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas y se estaba volviendo loca por conseguir las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. Necesitaba un descanso y olvidarse de todo, concentrándose por una vez en sus vacaciones.

Notó los dedos de Soul dejando suaves caricias en su brazos y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiró de placer. Se giró para mirar a Soul y él le devolvió la mirada, interrogante. Maka estaba extraña, más de lo normal y él se moría de ganas de saber lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

—Soul...—musitó Maka.

—¿Sí?

Maka le sonrió.

—Te...¿te apetecería salir a dar una vuelta?—Preguntó con timidez.

Soul enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios. Maka arrugó el ceño al verle reír entre dientes.

—¿Qué?—Le espetó iracunda.

—¿Es eso una cita?—Indagó él.

Maka soltó risotada.

—Ya te gustaría... —Soul la sacó la lengua y Maka le dio un coscorrón suave en la cabeza—.Ejem, ¿qué me dices?¿salimos a algún sitio?

Soul se levantó de un salto de la cama y la tendió la mano. Maka miró dubitativa su mano y la aceptó, sintiendo como el calor invadía sus mejillas. Se sintió ridícula al sonrojarse y apartó la mirada.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Preguntó Soul. Maka asintió levemente—. Bien, conozco un sitio que te gustará.

**…**

Después de media hora de camino hacia el centro del pueblo, mil protestas por parte de Maka y las burlas de Soul hacia ella y su impaciencia, llegaron hasta una pequeña y vieja pizzería.

Al verla, los ojos de Maka brillaron con una inmensa alegría y sus tripas empezaron a sonar.

—Ya veo que tienes hambre...—dijo Soul—¿Te gustan las pizzas, no?

—Sí y, ahora mismo, ¡mataría por una!

Soul entrecerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, conteniendo la risa. Aún seguían tomados de la mano cuando entraron a la pizzería. El olor a pepperoni y a barbacoa hizo que Maka se le cayera la baba del hambre que tenía.

Una anciana salió de la cocina con la cara llena de harina y, al ver a Soul, su cara se iluminó:

—¡Soul!

—Hola, Azusa—Saludó Soul—¿Cómo estás?

Soul llevó a Maka hasta una de las mesas y los dos se sentaron en ella. Azusa se acercó hasta ellos, sin perder su sonrisa. Las gafas estaban manchadas de tomate.

—Bien, bien...¡hasta arriba de trabajo! —Azusa miró a Maka con interés y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Oye, Azusa...Maka —Soul señaló a la aludida y sonrió con mofa—, mataría por una pizza, ¿podrías traernos una de barbacoa?

—Así que...¿matarías por una pizza? —Maka infló las mejillas y mató con la mirada a Soul. Él se hizo el despistado—. Tranquila, en seguida la traigo.

La anciana volvió a entrar en la cocina y Soul se destornilló de la risa, al ver la mirada de reproche de Maka.

—A quien voy a matar es a ti por decir eso.

—Debes admitir que fue gracioso.

—No.

Soul dejó de reír y entornó los ojos. Luego, tomó las manos de Maka y acarició las palmas de éstas con tranquilidad.

—Es que...me gusta verte sonrojada —ronroneó Soul.

—Pues menuda forma de hacerme sonrojar —reprochó Maka.

—¿Tú crees? —Soul se quedó pensativo—. Supongo que debo buscar otra forma de hacerte sonrojar...

—¿Cómo cual?—Se aventuró a decir ella.

Soul dejó de sonreír. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, uno pensativo y el otro serio. Soul entrecerró los ojos y sin mediar palabra, se levantó de su silla y se acercó lentamente a Maka. Colocó una mano en la silla y la otra levantó la barbilla de Maka. Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. Soul se inclinó un poco y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Maka.

Pero, para sorpresa de ella, no la besó. Pero si mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola sobresaltarse en el sitio y gemir involuntariamente. Soul sonrió para sus adentros y dejó un suave beso en el cuello de Maka, haciéndola gruñir.

Cuando Azusa volvió, Soul jugaba con una servilleta y Maka estaba más roja que un tomate. Azusa intentó descifrar el porqué del silencio que se había formado entre los dos, pero al no encontrar razón alguna, dejó la pizza sobre la mesa y se fue.

Al estar los dos solos, Soul tomó una porción de pizza y Maka se quedó con la mirada fija en el suelo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, no se había esperado que Soul hiciera eso. Le miró aturdida y él le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos volvían a estar nublados, como la última vez. Maka ahogó un gemido.

—Iré al baño... —se excusó.

—Vale.

Sin decir nada más, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y fue al baño, encerrándose en él. Respiró varias veces, controlándose y llevó sus manos a los bolsillos. Notó algo frío y duro en el interior de éstos y no tardó en darse cuenta de que..._otra vez_ llevaba encima el revolver.

Cuando se acercó al lavaba para verse en el espejo, la puerta del baño se abrió y entró Chrona. Maka la miró sorprendida, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Chrona Makenshi. Y, al parecer, Chrona también se sorprendió de verla.

—¿Maka...?

—Hola —Saludó sonriente.

—Vaya...¿qué haces tú por aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú supongo—Chrona sonrió tímidamente— ¿Cómo estás...?—_"¿Qué tal te va desde lo__de tu hermano?"_

Chrona la miró de arriba a abajo, meditando sus palabras.

—Yo estoy bien —Miró la puerta del baño y, luego a Maka—. He quedado con un amigo...

—¿Un amigo?

—Asura—A Maka le sonaba de algo el nombre, pero no sabía donde lo había escuchado—. Es el jefe de policía del pueblo.

Oh.

—Ah, vaya...—dijo para sí misma Maka—.Yo...también he venido con..._un amigo_.

—¿Con Soul, verdad?

La pregunta la había pillado desprevenida a Maka, para eso no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara sorpresa y, sobre todo, confusión. Chrona se mantenía serena.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Te vi la última vez con él—Maka cerró la boca—¿Le conoces desde hace mucho?

—Bueno...

—¿Puedo darte un consejo? —Le interrumpió. Maka se mantuvo quieta, pero al final asintió—. Aléjate de él.

—¿Qué?—Dijo con incredulidad.

—Ya me has oído —Chrona agarró su bolso con las manos temblorosas—. Ese chico...no, todos los que sean de la Casa de Acogida, son peligrosos, ¿comprendes?

—No...del todo—Maka sacudió la cabeza y la miró directamente los ojos—¿Por qué debería de alejarme de él?

—Tú hazlo.

—No, sin una razón convincente.

Chrona suspiró exasperada. Esa chica le estaba poniendo las cosas complicadas, pero debía alejarla de Soul, de todos ellos...lo antes posible.

—¿Quieres una razón convincente?Bien —La puerta del baño se entreabrió un poco y, después, se cerró de nuevo. Maka miró la puerta, dubitativa—. Pregúntale a tu amiguito por mi hermano, pregúntale por Shinigami —_"¿Shinigami?"_—y cuando te conteste, ya veremos sí querrás seguir estando a su lado.

—¿Por qué debería preguntar por...?

—¿Chrona? —Una voz masculina y aterciopelada llamó a Chrona.

—Hazlo, Maka. Confía en mí —La mujer se relajó y se apartó de Maka, saliendo del baño.

Tras decir esas palabras, Maka mantuvo su mirada en el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, asustada y confusa.

¿Debería de hacer caso a Chrona?¿Quién era Shinigami?Y...¿por qué decía que Soul no era de fiar?Era cierto que Soul tenía sus secretos, pero, ¡ella también los tenía!Y no por ello se volvía una persona de desconfianza.

Pero, también estaba el hecho de que Soul pertenecía a la Casa de Acogida y que, al menos Kid y Black Star, parecían peligrosos. Muy peligrosos.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y se decidió por salir del baño. Soul estaría preocupado, ya que llevaba un buen rato en el baño. Además, podría haberse zampado la pizza el solo y ella se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Cuando salió del baño, se quedó anonadada al no encontrar a Soul por ningún sitio. La pizza seguía sobre la mesa, junto a la porción que se estaba comiendo Soul. Pero de él no había ni rastro. Maka quiso ir y preguntar a Azusa por él, pero no lo hizo.

Se decidió por salir a la calle, para que al aire le refrescara y la despejara un poco. Estaba harta de dar un paso hacia delante y obtener un montón de datos confusos.

¿En quién se suponía que debía confiar ella?En Stein no, porque es probablemente el asesino de Ragnarok y, seguramente, el de Ángela. En Mosquito, tampoco, porque él le mintió con respecto al tema de Ángela. En Chrona, no podía confiar mucho, más que nada, porque apenas la conocía y ella estaba pasando un difícil momento.

Y Soul...él siempre desparecía y guardaba varios secretos que no quería decirla.

Estaba sola. No podía fiarse ni de su propia sombra.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había alejado bastante del centro del pueblo y vagabundeaba por las calles, sin rumbo alguno. La brisa veraniega rozó su piel, haciéndola tiritar y abrazarse a sí misma. Lo mejor sería irse a casa...aunque iba a estar sola.

Liz había quedado con su novio y Stein se quedaría en la granja, atendiendo algunas cosas de su trabajo. Suspiró, cansada y emprendió el viaje de vuelta a casa.

"_Estúpido Soul"_Maldijo mentalmente. No le iba a hablar durante una temporada, después de haberla dejado sola _de nuevo._

Y, en cuanto giró en dirección a su casa, el ruido de varias pisadas captó su atención. Sintió varios escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y como dejaba de respirar.

Había alguien detrás de ella.

Trago sonoramente y rozó con su mano izquierda el revolver. _"Tranquila"_Apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia delante. Oyó unos jadeos detrás de ella y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara y las ganas de vomitar se intensificara.

Tomó el arma entre sus manos.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Y...

...se dio la vuelta.

Y deseó no hacerlo, porque lo que vio, no tenía explicación alguna:

—No puede...ser...—musitó.

**•**

**•**

**~Sexto Indicio~**

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**¡M**ás confusión para ustedes!Pero, ¿qué se esperan?En una historia de misterio, no puedo deciros quien es el culpable a la primera ni lo que está pasando. Se rompería el encanto. Lo digo, porque algunos de vosotros estáis muy confusos...pero, ¡ey!¿es qué acaso no habéis leído libros de misterio como los de Agatha Christie?Ella sí que confunde y líe al lector.

Bueno, muchas cosas más se mostraron en este capítulo. Y corté el capítulo en una de las partes importantes del fic por tres razones:

1-Mi hermano me lo exigió.

2-A los dos nos gusta dejar finales fail.

3-Y lo más importante...¡una se muere de sueño!

Sí, que esta semana ha sido complicada por la entrega de trabajos y el examen de historia. Así que, mañana dejaré los reviews a los autores que han escrito, que ahora me iré a la cama a dormir como un lirón.

Espero que haya gustado y sino, ¡tomatazos!

**PD**:A los que me tiren tomatazos, yo les tiraré lechuga y, así, haremos una ensalada.

¡Nos vemos, mortales~!

**_**Escuchando Taking you down, Egypt Central.**_**


	7. Séptimo Indicio

**_**Declaimer:**_**Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**_Advertencia:_**La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**C**ontenido "violento" y sangre por doquier. Se descubre el pasado de Soul y se da una pista importante para el fic. No obstante, aún sigue habiendo cabos sueltos que no se resolverán aún y que no dirán quien es el "malo"del fic. Juas, juas, juas, sí, mientras yo sigo practicando mi risa malvada, ustedes lean.

Disfruten del capítulo.

Tirones de mejillas en agradecimiento a los que leyeron el anterior capítulo:**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BBH, Blaise Black, Delirium Land, Violet Star, Mitsuki-Wing, Patri-chan, Ziesw, Minami Dreamer, Tomoyo Hideki, Nikolas Sur, Liz I´m, yuki-chan, Kiriha-Chan, Kabegami Amaterasu, Lilith Hibbi, Anne Cullen Cínica.**

Lean y comenten:

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 7:**_¿Dulces sueños o pesadillas?_

**•**

** •**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador_**_, p_**_ero no soy el único**.**_**_"_**

**•**

** •**

_**H**abía alguien detrás de ella. _

_Trago sonoramente y rozó con su mano izquierda el revolver. "Tranquila"Apretó los puños y dio un paso hacia delante. Oyó unos jadeos detrás de ella y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara y las ganas de vomitar se intensificara._

_Tomó el arma entre sus manos._

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente._

_Y..._

_...se dio la vuelta._

_Y deseó no hacerlo, porque lo que vio, no tenía explicación alguna:_

—_No puede...ser...__—__musitó._

**M**aka se tambaleó y tuvo que aferrarse a la farola que había cerca de ella para no caerse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y el olor a sangre lo inundaba todo a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos, evitando mirarle.

Pero un nuevo gemido de dolor la llamó la atención. Contuvo la respiración y contó hasta diez antes de volver a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con aquella escena tan chocante para ella. Él se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras aullaba asustado. A Maka se le oprimió el corazón al verlo así.

"_Esto debe de ser una pesadilla"_Maka parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo como sus ojos le ardían.

Avanzó un paso en su dirección, con el revolver aún entre sus temblorosas manos y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. Él no levantó la vista cuando Maka le llamó con voz angustiada, ni siquiera cuando ella le tocó el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Sólo quería que el dolor desapareciera. Nada más.

—Soul... _—_insistió Maka.

Él jadeó en busca de aire y, con mucho esfuerzo, entreabrió los ojos, observando con miedo a Maka. Los ojos de ella se habían oscurecido por completo y le observaba intranquila, intentando descifrar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Soul quiso decirla que se fuera, que se alejara de él cuanto antes, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. En su lugar, escaparon varios jadeos y gruñidos de aflicción.

—¿Qué...? _—_Maka le tomó del rostro. Soul abrió los ojos de par en par_—_¿Qué...está pasando?

"_¡Vete!"_Pensó Soul,_"¡corre!"_

—¿Por qué estás sangrando? _—_Cuestionó ella.

Maka sólo obtuvo un gemido como respuesta. Soul volvió a cerrar los ojos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse bajo las manos de Maka.

"_Vete, vete, vete, vete, ¡vete!"_Soul no quería tenerla ahí, tan cerca de él. No quería que estuviera cerca cuando perdiera el control de sí mismo.

—Soul...dime algo..._—_dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Al final, Soul no aguantó más y la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que Maka le mirara confusa y con dolor en la mirada. Soul se intentó levantar para irse corriendo de allí, pero las piernas no le respondían.

Y todo olía demasiado a sangre. A _su_ sangre.

"_No puedo más..."_Pensó Soul para sus adentros.

Se dejó vencer por el dolor y se sentó tambaleante en el suelo, bajo la mirada de una Maka asustada y llorosa. Ella quiso ir hacia él, pero su cuerpo no respondía y seguía sentada en la misma posición. Se sentía impotente de ver a Soul sufriendo y no poder hacer nada para mitigar su dolor. Ahogó un gemido al verlo llorar.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos:el cuerpo de Soul retorciéndose una vez más, sus chillidos resonando por toda la calle, Maka tapándose los oídos y, finalmente...

..._nada._

Maka no oía los chillos de Soul. Ya no se oía nada, salvo su propia respiración entrecortada. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver que había pasado y, para su sorpresa, estaba _sola_. Soul había desaparecido, dejando únicamente un leve rastro de sangre y ropa...

Maka se levantó y oyó un gruñido detrás de ella. Luego, algo húmedo rozó sus manos y sintió como ese mismo algo le acariciaba las piernas suavemente. Maka aguanto la respiración y miró hacia abajo:dos grandes perros la olfateaban y lamían sus piernas, haciéndola estremecer de puro terror.

Uno de ellos, el más grande de los dos, lamía sus piernas y mostraba sus dientes, mientras que sus ojos amarillentos la recorrían hambrientos de arriba a abajo. El otro, de un color blanco grisáceo, se dedicaba a olfatearla y a gruñirla. Éste último estaba manchado de sangre.

Los ojos de los dos perros mostraban hambre. Mucha hambre. Y, para su mala suerte, Maka era la comida.

Ella apuntó con su revolver a los animales e intentó apartarse de ellos, pero el de ojos amarillentos no estaba dispuesto a dejarla huir. El perro se agazapó en el suelo y ladró o, mejor dicho, rugió. Maka soltó una imprecación y sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El perro blanco se limitó a mirar a su compañero, esperando pacientemente a que su compañero dejara de jugar con la chica y la matara. Se relamió y se tumbó en el suelo.

Maka chilló y se echó para atrás cuando el perro la atacó. El dedo accionó de forma automática el gatillo del revolver, pero no acertó y el animal la miró con desconfianza. El perro blanco se incorporó de un salto, alerta.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Maka se fijó en los ojos del perro blanco:rojos. Eran dos rubíes y tenían cierto brillo travieso en ellos. Eran tan parecidos a los de...

—¿Soul...? _—_lo llamó ella.

El perro blanco alzó la mirada y movió las orejas al oír su nombre. Emitió un gañido y movió el rabo a ambos lados, mirando a Maka. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente:el animal había respondido al nombre.

El animal la estaba mirando igual que lo hacía él. De haber podido, ella se habría desmayado. Pero no lo hizo.

El otro perro ladró y saltó de nuevo hacia ella, tirándola al suelo. Maka gritó y se removió, intentando quitarse al animal de encima. Pero era imposible, el perro no la dejaba moverse apenas.

Era el fin...o, ¿no?

Agarró el revolver y, antes de que el animal enterrara sus dientes en su brazo, disparo. Oyó un gemido y, después, sintió como el perro dejaba de respirar. Un líquido rojo salpicó la mejilla de Maka. Era la sangre del perro.

El animal se desplomó sobre ella, inerte y sangrando, con sus fauces a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Maka se lo quitó de encima en un sólo movimiento y se abrazó a sí misma. Estaba temblando a más no poder. El olor a sangre era demasiado fuerte.

El perro blanco se aproximó hasta ella, con el rabo escondido y las orejas agachadas. Olisqueó primero a Maka y, después, a su compañero. Los ojos del perro blanco se oscurecieron y empezó a gemir compungido.

Maka respiró varias veces y escondió el arma. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio,meciéndose e intentando no pensar en el animal que tenía muerto detrás de ella, ni en los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sólo observaba al perro blanco incrédula.

El animal siguió aullando hasta que sintió la mano de Maka acariciando su pelaje. El perro, al principio, quiso alejarse...pero, finalmente, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las suaves caricias de Maka. Ya no tenía hambre...o, al menos, no tanta.

—¿Soul? _—_Volvió a llamarlo Maka.

Y, el perro, volvió a mirarla.

* * *

><p>No sabía porqué lo había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Y, después de todo, no quería <em>alejarlo<em> de su lado. La luna llena se alzaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado y la brisa veraniega la envolvía. A lo lejos, se oía la melodía que el mar hacía.

Maka seguía sujetando a _Soul _de su pelaje, como si temiera que el animal se fuera a escapar en algún momento. Ya habían llegado a la casa de los Thompson, machados de sangre y agotados. Para suerte de Maka, en casa no había nadie.

Liz estaría por ahí con Hero y, Stein, estaba en la granja, trabajando como de costumbre. Ella suspiró con alivio, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y entró en casa.

_Soul_ observó con desconfianza el interior de casa y olisqueaba el ambiente una y otra vez. Cuando Maka se acercó a él, el animal movió su rabo alegre y se acercó hasta ella sin pensarlo más.

Maka fue hasta la cocina y encendió las luces. Perla salió de su escondite rápidamente, ladrando como siempre, hasta que vio a _Soul_. El chucho-rata miró asustada al gran perro que tenía delante de sus ojos y se encogió de terror. _Soul _la miraba indiferente.

Maka fue hasta la nevera y sacó una coca-cola para ella. Luego, buscó en el frigorífico un trozo de carne y la dejó encima de la encimera. Se volvió para mirar al _Soul_.

—Si te dejo solo...¿no harás nada malo?_—_murmuró avergonzada.

El animal ladró.

—Vale...lo tomaré como un sí _—_Cogió el trozo de carne y lo dejó en el suelo_—_. Portate bien.

_Soul_ se aproximó el trozo de comida y la olfateó, antes de darle un mordisco. Maka le miró de reojo, antes de desaparecer hacia el cuarto de baño.

Estaba mareada y su ropa estaba manchada de la sangre del perro al que había matado. Seguía pareciéndole una locura todo lo que acababa de pasar y, una parte pequeña de ella, la decía que el perro que estaba en la cocina no era Soul.

Pero sus ojos...la forma en la que la miraba...

Maka meneó la cabeza y soltó un prolongado suspiro de cansancio. Se miró en el espejo, finándose en su rostro pálido y en las ojeras. Se acarició las mejillas y apretó los labios.

Sacó el revolver de su pantalón y lo dejó sobre el lavabo. Después, se desnudó por completo y se metió en la ducha. El agua rozó su piel, mientras la sangre discurría por su piel. Se hizo un ovillo a un lado de la ducha y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Estaba cansada.

Cansada por no saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Por no encontrar a Ángela, por no saber que era lo que acababa de pasar con Soul. Estaba harta de no saber nada.

Poco después, arrastrando los pies y secándose el pelo con una toalla, fue hasta su habitación. Se desplomó contra la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Miró por el rabillo del ojo su ventana, fijándose únicamente en la luna llena.

Luego, entrecerró los ojos.

"_Debo de estar soñando, sólo eso."_

Se pellizcó las mejillas para comprobar si, realmente, estaba soñando. Pero, para su desgracia, no estaba soñando.

**…**

Sintió que algo se removía a su lado y ella protestó emitiendo un gruñido. Se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró en sueños. No quería abrir los ojos.

Pero, de nuevo, sintió como _algo_ se movía a su lado y suspiraba. Sintió un cosquilleo agradable en su cuello y...

...como alguien la abrazaba suavemente.

Al instante, Maka abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se giró lentamente para ver quien estaba a su lado. Se quedó estupefacta y sin aire al encontrar a Soul, desnudo y durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Y, lo peor, la estaba abrazando y pegándola a su cuerpo..._desnudo._

Los colores no tardaron en aparecerse en las mejillas de Maka y con un grito, tiró de la cama a Soul, quien cayó de golpe al suelo frío de la habitación. Él abrió los ojos asustado y se incorporó alerta por el golpe.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Pervertido!

El grito de Maka lo despertó por completo y la miró con los ojos entornados, sin comprender porque ella estaba tapándose los ojos y chillando.

Luego, bajó la mirada y comprendió porque la chica estaba comportándose como una desquiciada.

—Ah...estoy en bolas _—_murmuró él, rascándose el pelo.

—¡Ponte algo!_—_Exigió ella.

Soul se rió ante la lógica de Maka.

—Lo haría, pero...no tengo nada que ponerme _—_dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo_—_. Y no creo que tus pantalones me valgan y, mucho menos, tus faldas.

Maka gruñó y le dirigió una mirada envenenada que heló la sangre a Soul. El chico apartó la mirada avergonzado e intimidado, mientras ella se levantaba para ir a la habitación de su padre, a por un par de dichosos pantalones,-y, ya puestos, algo de ropa interior.

Maka volvió a ruborizarse y salió corriendo del cuarto. Soul soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza, aún le dolía todo el cuerpo por la transformación. Se estiró varias veces y bostezó, levantándose del suelo.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, pero tenía un regusto a sangre en la boca y no sabía muy bien porque. Miró a en derredor inspeccionando la habitación de Maka, hasta que al final reparó en una pequeña mancha que había en el suelo.

Se quedó de piedra al ver aquella mancha.

—No sé si te valdrán...pero al menos te taparan_—_gruñó Maka, con las mejillas encendidas. Miró a su amigo y al ver que no respondía, se acercó a él_—_ ¿Soul...?_—_ El chico no contestó, seguía mirando el suelo. Maka siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendida_—_¡Cielo santo!

Soul saltó en el sitio y la miró temeroso.

—Sea lo que sea...no es culpa mía_—_Se apresuró a decir Soul.

Maka recogió el collar que había en el suelo, junto a la mancha de sangre y se quedó petrificada en el sitio:aquel collar con pequeños diamantes incrustados era de...Perla.

Se giró para encarar a Soul.

—¿Qué le has hecho al perro de Liz?_—_Cuestionó ella con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué perro...?_—_Preguntó confuso.

—Oh, creo que voy a vomitar... _—_Maka se tapó la boca y soltó el collar.

Salió corriendo al baño. Soul miró el collar y, después, la dirección por la que se había ido Maka. Con un suspiro de resignación, fue en busca de Maka y la encontró junto a la taza del váter. Soul negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de la chica.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Soul carraspeó y desvió la mirada:

—Es posible...que me zampara al perro_—_murmuró con voz ronca.

—¿Es posible? _—_Maka alzo una ceja. Sino fuera porque seguía sin creerse la situación que estaba viviendo y que estaba asustada, seguramente se habría reído al imaginarse a Soul comiéndose a Perla.

Soul asintió azorado.

—No lo recuerdo todo..._—_se excusó_—_, pero recuerdo que me estaba muriendo de hambre y, entonces...

—Por favor, no sigas _—_Le pidió Maka_—_. No lo quiero saber.

Soul se apoyó en la pared y jugueteó con la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón. Maka seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que acababa de pasar, procesando la información.

Al fin, Maka murmuró:

—Eras un perro y ahora..._—_lo miró de reojo y se secó el sudor de la frente_—_, eres _humano._

—No soy un perro _—_Protestó Soul.

—Vaya, perdona. No pretendía ofenderte llamándote "perro", ¿prefieres hombre-lobo o algo así?_—_Dijo con sarcasmo. Soul la miró mal_—_¿Qué?

—Técnicamente, soy eso _—_Maka apretó los labios, conteniendo una risotada_—_.Un hombre-lobo...o algo así _—_Sonrió pícaramente.

—¿O algo así?

—Preferimos llamarnos "cambiantes" _—_se miró las manos y las cerró de golpe_—_. No todos nos convertimos en lobos...algunos se transforman en otros animales, depende.

—¿Otros animales?¿Cómo qué?

Soul se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ya te lo he dicho, depende. Las personalidades de cada uno varía mucho con las transformaciones. Aunque, hay casos en las que los cambiantes sólo pueden transformarse en animal específico_—_Cogió aire y miró su propio reflejo aturdido_—_. Como yo.

—¿Sólo puedes transformarte en...perro?

—Lobo.

—Como sea.

Nuevo silencio. Maka intentaba relacionar lo que acababa de decirle Soul con sus muchas desapariciones. Luego, recordó la horrible transformación del chico y se estremeció de pies a cabeza al recordarlo.

¿Era tan doloroso transformarse?

—No lo entiendo _—_dijo Maka con desesperación_—_.No entiendo nada..._—_Sintió un nudo en su garganta, por lo que desvió su mirada para contener el llanto.

—¿Qué no entiendes?_—_Inquirió Soul con voz dulce.

—¡Todo! _—_Gritó colérica_—_. Yo sólo venía a disfrutar de las vacaciones, no a jugar a los detectives ni a ser partícipe en algo como "Crepúsculo"_—_Soul hizo una mueca ante ese último comentario_—_. Primero, lo de Ragnarok, luego lo de Ángela y las mentiras de Mosquito; mis sospechas en contra de Stein y, ahora...tú...eres..._—_Maka bufó y estuvo apunto de tirarse de los pelos.

Soul la miraba sin entender nada. Sabía lo de la desaparición de Ángela, porque era lo único que se hablaba en la Casa de Acogida, pero no comprendía como Maka sabía lo de Ragnarok y que sospechara de Stein.

¿Acaso ella sabía quién era Stein?¿Sabía lo de Ragnarok, lo que le había pasado?Ante ese último pensamiento, se horrorizó por completo.

—Maka...

Ella no respondió. Seguía balbuceando incoherencias y gruñendo. Soul puso los ojos en blanco.

—Maka_—_ Insistió. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo que la mirara_—_¿Podrías tranquilizarte?Sino lo haces, no podré ayudarte.

Maka parpadeó y estuvo apunto de golpearlo. Pero, se contuvo.

—¿Ayudarme?¿Cómo?

—No sé..._—_contestó con sinceridad Soul_—_. Pero...pareces desesperada.

—Es que lo estoy _—_Soul enarcó una ceja_—_. Todo a mi alrededor es tan...confuso.

Soul suspiró. Tenía razón:todo era tan confuso. Él no quería que Maka se enterara de sus "transformaciones" y, menos, de esta forma. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Pero...si quieres ayudarme, hay una forma de que lo hagas_—_Dijo Maka, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Soul.

—¿El qué?

Maka se aproximó a él y se mantuvieron la mirada durante un rato.

—Responder a mis preguntas.

—Ah, Maka..._—_bufó Soul.

—¡Sólo son preguntas!No te va a pasar nada.

Maka entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta por parte de Soul. Él apretaba los puños y contenía los temblores que azotaban su cuerpo. La transformación volvía a aparecer. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, antes de decir:

—¿Qué quieres saber? _—_Dijo con voz ronca.

Maka abrió los ojos y una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en sus labios rojizos. De forma casi inconsciente, tomó las manos de Soul y él suspiró, agradeciendo el gesto de la chica.

Al principio, Maka quiso hacerle las preguntas que le había planteado Chrona, pero no le preguntó eso. Aún no quería saber las respuestas de esas preguntas.

—¿Desde cuándo te ocurre..._esto_?

—Desde los trece años _—_respondió él.

"—¿La pelea?Tendría trece años...todos los novatos pasan por eso _—_Maka recordó las palabras que Soul le había dicho anteriormente."

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de mis padres? _—_Maka asintió_—_. Bien, pues...después de que mis padres murieran, yo me quedé huérfano y sin nadie que me cuidara_—_Empezó a explicar Soul_—_Estuve viviendo en las calles de Nueva York durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Eres de Nueva York?

Soul asintió y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. Maka apartó la vista, sonrojada.

—Era de allí, sí_—_Soul jugueteó con una de las coletas de Maka_—_. Hasta que me encontré con el viejo Shinigami.

Maka se removió ansiosa en su sitio. Ese nombre otra vez...Chrona le había dicho que le exigiera a Soul que le dijera quién era Shinigami. Y, sin preguntárselo ella, él iba a responder a su pregunta:

—Shinigami es el que dirige la Casa de Acogida_—_Murmuró_—_. Pero, él sólo acoge a chicos... "especiales", no sé si me entiendes.

Maka dudó unos segundos antes de decir:

—¿Cambiantes?

Soul amplió su sonrisa.

—Exactamente. Aunque...yo por aquel entonces no era un "cambiante" _—_Maka le miró sin comprender_—_¿Sabes cómo se transforman los vampiros?

Maka se rió.

—Se les muerde y ya, ¿no?

—Emm...algo así _—_Soul se revolvió el pelo _—_. El día en que me encontré a Shinigami, él estaba borracho...no sabía lo que hacía, así que...me mordió así sin más_—_Maka le miró horrorizada_—_. Los primeros días que hubo luna llena, fueron horribles...

—¿Sólo te transformas con la luna llena?

—No siempre. A veces..._—_Maka suspiró y Soul la miró de reojo_—_. Al menos, Shinigami estuvo a mi lado durante esos días. Él se sentía _fatal_ por haberme transformado, sin mi consentimiento. Al final, después de un mes ayudándome a controlarme, me trajo a Death City...

—¿Por qué...? _—_Maka titubeó_—_ ¿Por qué tuviste que pelear?Dijiste que todos los novatos pasan por eso.

—Ah, la pelea...bueno, digamos que querían probar mi resistencia_—_rió_—_, todos estaban emocionados de tener a un lobo en la casa.

—Pero...el perro que he..._—_no se atrevió a acabar la frase.

Los ojos de Soul se oscurecieron.

—Era Kilik, pero...él no se podía transformar en lobo. Él era un mastín _—_explicó con voz entrecortada _—_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara _—_Soul hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Maka.

—¿Qué hacías con una pistola?

Maka soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Soul alzó una ceja.

—¿Y bien? _—_Cuestionó él.

—Bueno, yo..._—_tartamudeó. Se maldijo a sí misma por los balbuceos_—_. Se...la...robé a Stein_—_soltó de sopetón.

Soul se dio una palmada en la frente ante ese dato.

—Como se te ocurre hacer...¡ag!_—_Soul negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin poder creerse lo que ella había hecho.

Maka le fulminó con la mirada y estuvo apunto de protestar, cuando oyó la voz de Stein. Estaba hablando con alguien,-seguramente, por teléfono. Ambos, tanto Maka como Soul, se sobresaltaron y se miraron nerviosos.

—Stein _—_escupió Soul_—_ ¿Qué hace aquí...?

—Es su casa, tiene el derecho de venir aquí cuando le plazca _—_Maka se incorporó de un salto y escondió el revolver. Soul la miró con desaprobación_—_. Levanta, tenemos que irnos.

—¿A dónde?_—_Preguntó desconcertado.

—¿A mi cuarto? _—_Maka le tomó de la mano_—_. Venga, vamos.

Los dos salieron del baño a hurtadillas, echando un vistazo por las escaleras. Stein gritaba y protestaba por el teléfono, mientras jugaba con un colgante que tenía entre sus manos. Maka reconoció enseguida el colgante:era el de Ángela.

Se estremeció e intentó sosegar su pulso, concentrándose en la mano de Soul. Tiró de Soul hacia su habitación y, nada más pisar el cuarto, cerró la puerta con el pestillo. No quería que Stein entrara de repente y los pillara in fraganti.

—¿Maka?_—_Le llamó Soul.

—¿Humm?

—¿Por qué nos has encerrado en tu cuarto? _—_Ronroneó Soul cerca de su oído.

Ella hizo una mueca ante su tono de voz.

—Toda seguridad es buena _—_Se apartó bruscamente de Soul y guardó el revolver en uno de los cajones. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó_—_¿Vas...a irte?

Soul la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió pícaramente.

—No. A menos que quiera que me torturen.

—¿Por qué te iban a torturar?

—¿No lo sabes?Te he contado demasiadas cosas...ya no soy bien recibido en esa Casa _—_Soul se aproximó a ella y se tumbó en la cama_—_. Así que, sino te importa...me quedaré aquí a dormir.

Maka estuvo apunto de gritar, pero se contuvo al acordarse de Stein.

—¿Cómo?¿Estás de coña?

—¿Tengo cara de estar de estar bromeando?_—_Dijo mirándola seriamente. Maka rechinó los dientes_—_. Bien, entonces a dormir.

—Eres...de lo peor.

—Me lo suelen decir.

—Al menos, deberías haberte bañado:estás manchado la cama de sangre _—_replicó Maka.

Soul no contestó. Sólo esperó pacientemente a que Maka se metiera en la cama, junto a él. Pasaron tres largos minutos hasta que Maka lo hizo, sin parar de refunfuñar. Soul sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió el cuerpo cálido de la chica junto al suyo.

—Buenas noches _—_gruñó con voz fría, Maka.

La chica se alejó de él hasta acercarse al borde de la cama. Que compartieran la cama, no significaba que ella iba a dormir pegada a él. No, ni de broma.

Maka apretó los párpados, deseando que el sueño acudiera a ella. Aún le dolía le cabeza y no paraba de pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

—¿Maka...?

—¿Qué quieres ahora?_—_Dijo dándose la vuelta.

Dejó de respirar al ver el rostro de Soul tan cerca del suyo. La respiración suave de él rozaba delicadamente sus labios, haciéndola estremecerse del placer. Los ojos de él llameaban en la oscuridad mostrando un montón de sentimientos que Maka no identificó.

—No me has dado las buenas noches en condiciones _—_protestó él.

Maka arrugó el ceño.

"_¿A qué viene eso?"_Pensó molesta.

—¿Cómo...?

Fue interrumpida por los labios de Soul, que chocaban contra los suyos de forma suave y lenta. El corazón de Maka dejó de latir momentáneamente al sentir aquel suave y delicioso contacto contra sus labios.

La estaba besando y, ¡vaya qué si le gustaba!Quiso cerrar los ojos, para poder disfrutar más aún del contacto y, también, quiso juntar más sus cuerpos, sentirle más cerca. Aspirar su aroma, acariciar su pelo. Tenerlo junto a ella.

Pero, demasiado pronto para su gusto, Soul se separó y le sonrió burlón en la oscuridad de la habitación. Maka se tocó los labios y le miró enfadada.

—Ahora sí _—_dijo Soul_—_. Buenas noches.

Y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Maka más confusa de lo que ya estaba. Y, no sólo eso:ahora, ella tenía más ganas de estrangularlo.

—Buenas noches _—_Maka se dio la vuelta y le maldijo mentalmente hasta que se durmió.

**•**

**•**

**~Séptimo Indicio~**

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**U**ff, ¡al fin!Pensaba que no podría subir hoy el capítulo D: Pero todo es culpa de mi hermano:el muy pesado no paraba de decirme "haber, déjame leer que has escrito", una y otra y otra vez. ¡Estaba por mandarle de una patada a la China!(pero como tengo poca fuerza, mejor le empaqueto y le envío en avión a la China)Que insoportable es...

Bueno, ejem. ¿Ahora entienden por qué Soul desaparecía tanto?¿Y algunas cosas de la Casa de Acogida?Me disgusta el pasado de Soul, pero...que se le va a hacer. En cuanto a lo de Perla:¡ja!me encanto escribir eso.

Por si alguien se está preguntando si lo de "los cambiantes"existe o no, búsquenlo en la wikipedia. Lo de los cambiantes no es la idea principal del fic, pero a mi hermano siempre le han gustado esos seres(sobretodo, desde que su novia vio True Blood)

En fin, tomatazos y demás son bien recibidos(eso sí, yo me escondo detrás del sofá para que no me maten a tomatazos)en forma de comentario.

¡Nos vemos, mortales~!

**PD:** Siento si a alguien le desilusiono lo de los "cambiantes" y tal y se esperaba algo rollo vampiro, pero...ejem, yo solo escribo lo que mi hermanito me exigió. :P

**_**Escuchando I never Wanted to dance, Mindless Self Indulgence. **_**


	8. Octavo Indicio

**_Declaimer:_**Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**_Advertencia:_**La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**C**omo estoy de _tan buen humor_, he decidido regalar una piruleta al primero que me comente(?). Hace un tiempo horrible y eso que en junio debería de estar soleado, con las flores y las alergias y todas esas cosas cursis que hacen tan feliz a la gente. Pues no, tiene que estar lloviendo, hace frío y a mí me duele la tripa por empacho de golosinas y todas esas porquerías que necesito para vivir. Genial...

Quitando todas esas "desgracias"de mi vida, he decidido subir el octavo capítulo de este fic. Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos(aunque el 10 es un epílogo y es corto), así que...espero que disfruten del capítulo.

Piruletas y regalices para los que me dejaron un comentario:**Kiriha-chan, Mary Eruka Evans, yuki-chan, Kabegami Amaterasu, ValeziiTha, Blaise Black, Ziesw, Mitsuki-Wing, Yuko Takayama, Minami Dreamer, Tomoyo Hideki, Lilith Hibbi, Anne Cullen Cínica, Mumi Evans Elric, Monotone. Princess, Delirium Land, Liz I´m, Hikari Shitsuka.**

Sin más, lean

* * *

><p><strong> ~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 8:**_Gritos en el bosque_

•

•

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador_**_, p_**_ero no soy el único._**_"_**

•

•

**C**uando abrió los ojos, sintió algo pesado y, demasiado grande, encima de su cuerpo. Por un momento, llegó a pensar de que se trataba de su almohada, pero Maka no recordaba que su almohada gruñera y se moviera.

Bajó un poco la mirada y, sorprendida, encontró a un perro blanco durmiendo en su cama. Maka parpadeó varias veces y se pellizco las mejillas, comprobando si soñaba o no. Al final, sólo consiguió que le dolieran las mejillas. No lo había soñado. Todo estaba sucediendo realmente:los cambiantes, lo que le había contado Soul en el baño, el beso...

Los colores no tardaron en aparecer en sus mejillas, desviando la mirada apenada. Soul la había besado y, para su sorpresa, a ella le había encantado. Es más, había deseado que él continuara, que hubiera profundizado el beso. Pero nada, tras haberla besado, el chico se había quedado dormido, dejándola con las ganas.

Maka arrugó el ceño y apartó a Soul de encima suya. El animal emitió un gañido y se removió en sueños. Maka lo observó absorta, sin creerse aún que ese _animal_ fuera Soul. Se mordió los labios y, sin contenerse más, acarició suavemente el lomo del animal. Soul se estremeció y abrió de golpe sus ojos rojizos, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Maka.

—Hola, Soul _—_Le saludó Maka.

El animal la olisqueó la mano.

—Supongo...que has dormido bien, ¿no? _—_Preguntó Maka, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Soul alzó la mirada, movió las orejas y lamió la mano de Maka. Ella suspiró.

—Aún estás manchado de sangre _—_Murmuró Maka para sí misma_—_. No entiendo porque estás en tu forma animal..._—_suspiró y le acarició las orejas_—_. Si no te importa, voy a bañarte, ¿de acuerdo?

El animal ladró y bajó de la cama rápidamente. Maka rió entre dientes y bajó de la cama, llevando a Soul a su cuarto de baño.

Condujo al lobo blanco hasta la gran bañera y le hizo que entrara dentro. Soul no se opuso y saltó dentro de la bañera, mientras ladraba y meneaba el rabo de un lado a otro. Maka le sonrió.

—Quédate quieto... _—_le dijo en voz baja.

Soul obedeció.

Maka abrió el grifo de agua caliente y las patas del animal empezaron a mojarse. Soul cerró sus ojos y se tumbó en la bañera, dejándose embriagar por el calor que le transmitía el agua. Tiritó.

Maka cogió un poco de jabón para lavarlo. Primero, con la regadera que había incorporada en la bañera, mojó todo el pelaje de Soul. Y, después, empezó a lavar su pelaje con cuidado, quitándole todo rastro de sangre y barro.

Se ruborizó débilmente al pensar que estaba bañando a _Soul_. Aunque, para su suerte, en esos momentos no era humano y, quizás y sólo quizás, él nunca se enteraría de lo que había pasado. Ya que bajo su forma animal sólo recordaba algunas cosas.

Suspiró y se apartó del animal, buscando algún champú para seguir lavándolo. Se levantó del suelo y fue a buscar uno.

No había dado más de tres pasos cuando oyó un estornudo y una maldición. Trago saliva sonoramente y se tensó.

—¿Soul? _—_Llamó suavemente.

—¿Si? _—_Tartamudeó él.

Maka se dio la vuelta de golpe y le vio tiritando en su forma humana. Estaba desnudo, con su pelo blanco cubriendo su cara y una media sonrisa en los labios. Maka se habría desmayado de la vergüenza, si no fuera porque se estaba agarrando a un armario que había cerca de ella. Soul la miró desorientado.

—¿Qué hago en la bañera? _—_Soul enarcó una ceja y meneó la cabeza_—_. No, mejor...¿qué hago desnudo y con jabón por todo el cuerpo?

Maka intentó calmarse.

—Bueno...yo...te estaba bañando y..._—__ "estúpidos nervios, estúpidas hormonas"._

—Eso ya lo he deducido yo solito _—_La interrumpió_—_. Lo que no entiendo es...¿por qué me estás bañando?_—_Susurró con cierto deje de picardía.

Maka le miró enfadada.

—Te lo dije ayer por la noche:estabas sucio y has manchado mi cama de sangre. Estarás contento, ¿no? _—_Le espetó molesta.

Soul rió a carcajadas.

—Sí, muy _contento __—_Soul amplió su sonrisa pícara_—_. Pero, aún no has terminado de bañarme

—Te bañas tú solito _—_Le gruñó Maka.

—Jo...

—Iré a por unas toallas _—_Dijo Maka molesta.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta, oyó como Soul se movía en el agua. Y, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta del baño, Soul la apuntó con la regadera y la empapó.

Segundos después, Maka chilló colérica:

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Venganza _—_Contestó Soul con tranquilidad_—_. Tú me has bañado sin mi permiso, así que...

—Eres... _—_Maka apretó los puños, conteniéndose y salió de golpe del baño _—_¡Tienes tu ropa en el armario!

—¡Gracias! _—_Le dijo Soul riendo.

"_Maldito"_Cerró la puerta del baño y se dejó caer en la cama. Ocultó su rostro en la almohada y empezó a desquitarse con ella, mientras oía el ruido de la regadera y la risa de Soul. Era un maldito salido y, no sólo eso, un idiota. Ella ahora estaba empapada y todo por su culpa.

Irritada, empezó a maldecir a Soul mentalmente con todas las palabrotas que ella conocía. Apretó la almohada y soltó otro gruñido de molestia.

Después, levantó la vista de la almohada y sacó su móvil del cajón de su mesilla. Miró durante un rato la pantalla de su móvil, tentada por llamar a su amiga y tranquilizarse un poco. Pero, lo único que hizo fue buscar el número de su madre.

Estuvo apunta de llamarla, tentada de oír la voz cantarina de su madre. Pero, recordó a Kevin y su compromiso con él, y decidió no llamarla.

Volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesilla de noche y se pasó una mano por su pelo rubio. Aún estaba empapada, seguramente se daría una ducha cuando Soul saliera del baño. Suspiró y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Hoy le haría más preguntas a Soul(todas las que no pudo hacerle ayer). Quizás Soul supiera más sobre el caso de Ángela y, ya puestos, sobre Ragnarok. Chrona le había dicho que preguntara a Soul, así que...

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola y unos labios besando su cuello. Se estremeció y no se dio la vuelta para ver a Soul. Aún seguía molesta por su "venganza".

—Vaya...¿es mi imaginación o estás muy pensativa hoy? _—_Le dijo sin dejar de besarla el cuello.

—Chico listo.

—¿En qué piensas, Maka?_—_Soul acarició sus brazos, mientras la miraba de reojo. Ella estaba muy callada y tenía la mirada perdida. Soul frunció el ceño_—_¿Maka?

—Te has despertado en forma de lobo, ¿por qué?

Soul se separó bruscamente de Maka y se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo. Maka se apoyó en su codo para incorporarse y mirarle.

—¿Soul?

—Supongo que te debo muchas explicaciones...

—...al menos más de las que ya dijiste ayer _—_le sonrió Maka.

Soul asintió y rió.

—Sí, tienes razón _—_Soul la miró y esbozó una sonrisa ladina_—_. Además, no pierdo nada en contarte todo. _Allí_ ya no soy bien recibo.

—¿En la Casa de Acogida? _—_Soul asintió_—_¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta?

—¿A la de las transformaciones?Bueno, ayer te dije que la luna llena era un factor importante para las transformaciones _—_Maka entrecerró los ojos_—_. A veces, después de una noche de luna llena, las transformaciones pueden ser muy irregulares. Por eso desaparecía tanto, para controlar mis transformaciones.

—Comprendo.

—Tsubaki, Kid y Black Star tienen el mismo problema que yo:tienen transformaciones muy irregulares.

"_Tsubaki...¿sería la chica que estaba en la playa cuando vi a Soul por primera vez?"_Maka le miró interesada.

—Tsubaki y ese Black Star...

—_._..son novios _—_sonrió Soul_—_. O algo así. Se conocen desde críos, han vivido siempre en esa Casa. Como Kid, aunque...

—¿Aunque? _—_Maka alzó una ceja.

Soul jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo blanquecino, reflexionando.

—Aunque Kid es el hijo de Shinigami. Por eso vive ahí _—_explicó en voz baja_—_. Shinigami mordió a su hijo cuando era un niño y le transformó _—_Maka se quedó horrorizada al oír eso_—_. Sólo dos personas pueden transformar a la gente en cambiantes.

—¿Dos personas?¿Quiénes?

—Shinigami y..._—_Soul se quedó serio_—_. La segunda persona es un misterio, he intentando averiguarlo pero nadie me lo ha dicho.

—Oh.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo. Maka procesando toda la información que Soul le daba y, Soul, recordando cada uno de sus momentos en la Casa de Acogida:la primera vez que entró, el miedo que tenía a ser rechazado, la sonrisa amigable de Tsubaki, el odio de Black Star y Kid cuando se enteraron de que él se había hecho amigo de Ragnarok...

Soul tembló al recordar el nombre del hermano de Chrona.

—Todo eso de los cambiantes es muy complicado, ¿verdad?

—Lo es _—_dijo Soul.

Maka se acercó más a él hasta acariciar los brazos de él. Soul la miró con algo de sorpresa.

—Entonces, cambiemos de tema.

—¿Qué quieres saber? _—_Preguntó él, dejándose llevar por las caricias de Maka.

—¿Conoces a Ragnarok, verdad? _—_Inquirió Maka, recordando las palabras de Chrona.

Soul tardó unos segundos en contestar. Por un momento, iba a decirla que "no sabía nada". Pero, ya nada importaba.

Nada, excepto ella.

—Sí.

—Está muerto.

—Lo sé...

—Pero su cuerpo desapareció _—_Prosiguió Maka_—_. Y me he pasado durante un mes investigando a Stein, intentando averiguar si...si, él...lo mató _—_Soul se aproximó al rostro de Maka y deposito un beso en su frente. Maka estaba demasiado nerviosa_—_¿Fue él?

—¿Stein?

—Me dijiste una vez que tuviera cuidado con Stein. Por eso, pensé que él...

—Él no mato a Ragnarok _—_Sentenció con voz dura Soul_—_. Pero lo habría hecho _—_se apresuró a decir_—_. Ragnarok estaba perdiendo el control, se había vuelto muy peligroso...había atacado a varias personas en su forma animal.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué?¿Ragnarok era un cambiante?

—Lo era, tú misma lo has dicho _—_Soul la sonrió tristemente _—_. Shinigami le transformó en cambiante cuando se enteró por accidente de que yo lo era.

—¿Ragnarok te descubrió?Pero, ¿cómo?

—Él y yo éramos amigos. Y, una noche de luna llena, me transformé muy cerca de su casa, así que...él me vio _—_Explicó serio.

—Y no le mataron, si no que le transformaron.

—Exacto _—_Soul suspiró y se despeinó un poco. Maka ya no estaba empapada_—_. Pero a Kid y a Black Star no les hicieron gracia tener a Ragnarok entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué...?

—Porque Ragnarok era amigo del _cazador._ De Stein.

"_¿El cazador?"_Maka recordó el arsenal de armas que había en la granja de Stein y su pasión por la caza. Pero, ¿por qué Soul le llamaba así?

Soul, al ver la duda pintada en el rostro blanquecino de Maka, le acarició las mejillas y le contestó:

—Él caza _animales_, Maka. Él...nos caza.

Maka soltó una exclamación y se tapó la boca. La noche en la que vio a Stein con aquel saco, arrastrándolo, volvió a su cabeza. Y se estremeció sólo de recordarlo.

—¿Os...caza?¿Por qué?

—Al principio, porque no sabía nuestro secreto _—__"¿Stein sabe lo de los cambiantes?"_Maka le miró incrédula_—_. Después, Ragnarok le contó a Stein lo de sus transformaciones y... _—_Soul enmudeció y se quedó blanco.

Maka se puso en pie y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Le latía el corazón a cien por hora.

—¿Y...qué?¿Soul, qué pasó?

—En la Casa de Acogida se enteraron de que Ragnarok le había contado todo a Stein _—_murmuró con un hilo de voz_—_. Por eso, lo mataron.

Maka oyó un _clic _en su cabeza y se descubrió a sí misma mirándose las manos asustada. Stein no había matado a Ragnarok, lo habían matado _ellos_. Por eso Soul le había dicho que no podía volver a la Casa de Acogida. Soul le había contado demasiadas cosas...podrían _matarlo._

—Nadie debe enterarse de nuestro secreto _—_Maka salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz susurrante de Soul_—_. La gente nos miraría con miedo y podrían suceder cosas peores...como que nos encerraran en un laboratorio a constantes experimentos o algo así.

—Lo mataron...y la policía encontró su cuerpo. Chrona vio a su hermano muerto...pero desapareció.

Soul entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, Kilik se llevó su cuerpo para ocultarlo, por si los forenses descubrían lo de los cambiantes _—_Comentó Soul_—_. Pero, Stein descubrió el cuerpo de Ragnarok enterrado en el bosque y se lo llevo. Si no me equivoco, Stein lo enterró en el cementerio...

"_Llevaba a Ragnarok en el saco...lo iba a enterrar"_Maka empezó a sollozar. Soul dejó de hablar y se quedó petrificado al ver a Maka llorando.

—¿Maka?

Maka no contestó y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, mientras sollozaba. Soul se quedó unos instantes sin saber que hacer, hasta que no pudo más:la abrazo. Acarició el cabello rubio de Maka, mientras la susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Maka se apretó más a Soul y ocultó su rostro en su pecho, oliendo aquel aroma varonil que tanto le gustaba.

Soul meció de un lado a otro a Maka, mientras tarareaba una vieja nana. Besaba las mejillas de Maka, limpiándola las lágrimas que caían suavemente por las sonrojadas mejillas de ella.

—Yo, pensaba que Stein..._—_gimoteó Maka. Aún no entendía porque estaba llorando. Quizás porque había juzgado mal a Stein y se aliviaba de ver que no era un asesino. O porque tenía miedo de que le hicieran lo mismo que a Ragnarok a Soul.

—Shh _—_Le silenció Soul poniendo un dedo en sus labios_—_. Tranquila, Maka.

—Lo siento...

—¿Por qué?

—Me has contado demasiadas cosas y...

Soul rió y, eso, molesto notablemente a Maka.

—Te he contado todo eso porque me ha dado la gana de hacerlo, así que no pidas perdón.

—Pero...yo...

—Calla _—_Le dijo sonriendo_—_. Los dos estamos muy nerviosos, ¿por qué no hacemos algo para relajarnos?

—¿Cómo el...?

Soul selló sus labios en un beso feroz y lleno de necesidad. Tumbó a Maka en la cama y agarró sus muñecas, impidiendo que la chica pudiera moverse ni un milímetro. Maka, como la primera vez que Soul la besó, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago y la necesidad insoportable de pegar su cuerpo al de él.

Ella estaba en las nubes. Y él, ya había dejado de pensar en todo lo que Maka le había preguntado, concentrándose únicamente en los labios de ella. Ya nada le importaba, sólo el tener a Maka cerca de él.

Soul profundizo el beso, acariciando las muñecas de Maka. Limpió con su lengua el hilito de baba que colgaba de la comisura de Maka e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella. Maka se estremeció ante eso y se junto más a su cuerpo.

Empezaba a hacer mucho calor, demasiado quizás. Soul soltó de las muñecas a Maka y acarició las mejillas de ellas, descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus piernas.

Estuvieron así durante un rato hasta que se separaron bruscamente. Soul rió.

—Me pase.

—Un poco, la verdad _—_Admitió Maka.

—Es tu culpa, no deberías ser tan adictiva.

—¿Lo soy?

Soul le revolvió el pelo y se incorporó en la cama, estirándose y bostezando.

—Eres peor que la marihuana, sin duda. Contigo no se puede parar una vez que empiezo a besarte_—_Soul se revolvió el pelo y la fulminó con la mirada molesto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has parado?

Soul la sonrió.

—Me había quedado sin aire.

—Menuda excusa _—_Maka también se levantó y se apartó de él. Hacía mucho calor_—_Será mejor que me vaya a duchar...

—Si, mejor _—_Soul se acomodó en la cama y la guiñó un ojo_—_. Yo te espero aquí.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, tras una larga y placentera ducha, Maka salió envuelta en una toalla del baño. La habitación estaba vacía y Soul no se encontraba por ningún sitio. Pero, Maka sabía perfectamente donde estaba: con Liz.<p>

Poco después de que Maka entrara en el baño, Liz entró en su habitación hecha un basilisco. Primero, gritó a Soul, luego rompió la ventana de Maka y, finalmente, aporreó la puerta de Maka, exigiéndola que le dijera donde estaba Perla.

Por supuesto, ni Soul ni Maka le contaron la verdad. Y sí le contaran la verdad sería algo como: "Me comí a tu perro ayer por la noche porque me moría de hambre", y sonaba poco creíble. Aunque fuera cierto.

Maka se secó su pelo con la toalla y se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose lo primero que encontró en su armario. Salió de su cuarto y bajó de dos en dos las escaleras. Hasta que vio a Stein.

Paró en seco y se mantuvo quieta, observándolo atentamente. Él alzó la mirada al verla y sólo entrecerró los ojos. Maka bajó la mirada hasta ver la pistola que llevaba él entre sus manos. Lo primero que pensó al ver esa arma entre sus manos, fue en Soul.

Pero, para su alivio, Soul acababa de salir de la cocina, junto con Liz. Soul y Stein se observaron durante un rato, uno serio, el otro asustado. Al final, fue Stein quien cortó el silencio:

—Es demasiado tarde.

—¿Tarde? _—_Repitió Liz confusa _—_¿Tarde para qué?

Soul miró a Maka y ella le devolvió la mirada. Stein los miró a ambos, percatándose de la mirada de complicidad de los dos.

—Es Ángela _—_dijo Stein. Liz seguía confundida_—_. _Ellos_ la tienen Maka soltó una imprecación y miró molesta a Soul. Él sólo pudo bajar la mirada. _"Debería de haberla dicho que Ángela estaba con ellos"_pensó para sus adentros el alvino_—_. Ya es demasiado tarde...

—¿Por qué dices eso? _—_Maka bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Soul.

Stein miró a Maka cuando ella cogió de las manos a Soul. Al principio, Stein abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Maka haciendo eso. Luego, sólo les miró con severidad:

—La van a _convertir_ hoy en uno de los suyos _—_Contestó Stein, mirando a Soul.

—¿Qué? _—_Dijo Maka nerviosa. Soul suspiró y le dio un apretón_—_¡No pueden hacerlo!

—Pueden _—_Dijo Stein_—_. _Él_ lo va a hacer.

—¿Él?¿Shinigami?_—_Preguntó Soul. Liz le dirigió una mirada a Soul, intrigada.

Stein negó con la cabeza nerviosamente y cargó su arma. Soul retrocedió un paso e, instintivamente, gruñó a Stein. Stein solamente le sonrió, divertido de ver reaccionar así a Soul. Liz, que se había mantenido callada(lo cual era raro), quiso preguntar que estaba pasando, pero fue interrumpida.

Un sonoro grito les había hecho estremecerse a los cuatro. Después del grito, un coro de risas que procedían del bosque captaron la atención de todos. Soul intercambio una mirada con Stein.

—Han empezado.

—Van a morder a Ángela _—_gruñó Soul.

Y, tras decir eso, Stein empujó a Soul y salió de la casa corriendo. Y, Maka sabía porque:quería impedir que a Ángela le pasara lo mismo que a Ragnarok.

Sin tiempo de hacer preguntas sobre la razón de la transformación de la pequeña y, sin esperar a Soul, Maka salió corriendo al igual que Stein. Tenía su revolver en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón(como siempre)y no permitiría que la pequeña acabara como Ragnarok. Jamás.

Los gritos en el bosque se intensificaron a cada paso que daba y Maka sintió los pasos de Soul muy cerca de los suyos. Los dos corrían hacia el bosque, siguiendo a Stein.

Había que impedir que la niña sufriera las mismas consecuencias que Ragnarok. Debían impedirlo.

Pero, justo cuando estaban llegando al claro del bosque, alguien salió de entre los arbustos, haciendo que Stein dejara de correr.

Una pistola apuntaba la frente de Stein. Maka pudo ver a Chrona sujetando la pistola con manos temblorosas y los ojos vidriosos.

"_¿Chrona?¿Qué hace aquí?"_

—¿Chrona? _—_Preguntó confuso Stein. Luego, Stein se giró un poco y vio a Soul y a Maka.

—¿Qué...haces aquí? _—_Jadeó Maka, sin apartar la mirada de Chrona.

—Acabar con el hijo de puta que mato a mi hermano _—_gruñó ella.

Stein abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que Soul y Maka. Pero, lo que les sorprendió más fue el hecho de que Chrona se apartara de Stein y apuntara con su arma a Soul.

A Maka se le congeló el corazón al ver a Chrona apuntando con su revolver a Soul.

—Vete preparando, maldito cabrón _—_le dijo con voz fría_—_. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.

Y los gritos de Ángela, mezclado con las risas de los cambiantes, siguieron resonando en el bosque, antes de que Chrona apretara el gatillo.

**•**

**•**

**~Octavo Indicio~**

**•**

**•**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**E**n realidad, debería de estar estudiando. Pero, como es sábado y yo llevo estudiando toda la santa semana, consiguiendo que mi cerebro se reduzca a papilla(más conocido como potito nutribén), he decidido tomarme un descanso(largo descanso que consiste en echarse la siesta y ver una serie de vampiros-asesinos). Además, ya sólo me quedan dos exámenes y je fini. Así que...no hay problema porque me tome un descanso(o de lo contrario, la cabeza me estallara y las manchas de sangre no se limpian bien)

¿Y bien?¿Qué les ha parecido?En el siguiente ya se sabrá quien es "el malo"(o así lo habéis catalogado)del fic. Algunos creo que ya lo sabrán y otros posiblemente no. Da igual, tendrán que esperar que suba la continuación(malditos exámenes roba vidas). De todas formas, me ha quedado algo cutre, pero, ejem...a veces yo no puedo hacer milagros(ya me gustaría)

Me voy a seguir vagueando, con suerte, me darán el premio a la perezosa del año. ¡Yupi~!

¡Nos vemos, mortales!:D

**_**Escuchando Going Under, Evanescence.**_**


	9. Noveno Indicio

_****Declaimer:****_Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia:**La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**Recomendación:**Para los que les guste una pelea de contrabajos contra guitarras eléctricas, _Path_ de Apocalyptica(no se dejen engañar por el nombre del grupo)es una buena canción. _I want to live in fire, with all the taste i desire~_

**¡Ú**ltimo capítulo!¡Al fin lo subo, joder!Mira que odio a mi hermano y a sus "correcciones" ¬¬

Agradecimientos a todos los mortales que comentaron(juas, juas, juas):**Cheethan Black, Morphine-san, Mary Eruka Evans, Ziesw, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, Mumi Evans Elric, Delirium Land, yuki-chan, Yuko Takayama, Blaise Black, Kiriha-chan, Monotone. Princess, Hikari Shitsuka, Kabegami Amaterasu, Nikolas Sur, Lilith Hibbi, Tomoyo Hideki, Anne Cullen Cínica, Minami Dreamer, Mitsuki-Wing, Liz I´m.** Thankis :D

Sin más, lean.

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

**Cap. 9:**_Temer a la oscuridad_

**•**

** •**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador**, **_**_p_**_ero no soy el único**."**_

**•**

**•**

**_U_**_na pistola apuntaba a la frente de Stein. Maka pudo ver a Chrona sujetando la pistola con manos temblorosas y los ojos vidriosos._

"_¿Chrona?¿Qué hace aquí?"_

—_¿Chrona? _—_Preguntó confuso Stein. Luego, Stein se giró un poco y vio a Soul y a Maka._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? _—_Jadeó Maka, sin apartar la mirada de Chrona._

—_Acabar con el hijo de puta que mato a mi hermano _—_gruñó ella._

_Stein abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que Soul y Maka. Pero, lo que les sorprendió más fue el hecho de que Chrona se apartara de Stein y apuntara con su arma a Soul._

_A Maka se le congeló el corazón al ver a Chrona apuntando con su revolver a Soul._

—_Vete preparando, maldito cabrón _—_le dijo con voz frías_—_. Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano._

_Y los gritos de Ángela, mezclados con las risas de los cambiantes, siguieron resonando en el bosque, antes de que Chrona apretara el gatillo._

**V**arios pájaros salieron volando de entre las ramas de los árboles, asustados por el sonido repentino del revolver. Maka tenía los ojos cerrados, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, temiendo mirar y descubrir que había pasado.

Pero, la curiosidad era más fuerte que el miedo y ella no podía aguantar más la incertidumbre. Se quitó las manos del rostro, abrió los ojos y...

...vio a Stein sujetando del brazo a Chrona, quien tenía el rostro pálido y confuso. El brazo de Chrona apuntaba hacia el cielo. El arma no había herido a nadie, por suerte. Maka pudo respirar tranquila y dirigió una mirada preocupada a Soul:él observaba con una mezcla de irritación y temor a Chrona.

"_Soul..."_

—Chrona —musitó Stein—, si te suelto el brazo...¿no volverás a apuntar a Soul con el revolver?

Maka, llevada por un impulso protector, se colocó al lado de Soul y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su arma. Soul arrugó el ceño al ver el arma, pero no dijo nada. Sólo tomó de la mano a Maka y le dio un suave apretón, tranquilizándola.

Chrona, tras unos segundos de reflexión, miró a Soul y entrecerró los ojos:

—No haré nada.

—¿Me lo prometes? —Sonrió Stein.

Chrona gruñó y asintió, molesta.

—Bien —Stein la soltó del brazo, pero siguió a su lado(por si acaso)—.Ahora, ¿podrías explicarnos por qué querías matar a Soul?

Los gritos dejaron de oírse y Maka se estremeció. Por un momento, la chica quería interrumpir a Stein e irse corriendo a buscar a Ángela. Pero, algo en su interior la decía que ésa no era una buena idea. Debían permanecer todos juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

—No tengo porqué dar explicaciones —contestó enfadada Chrona.

Stein bufó.

—Oh, no estés tan segura de eso, Chrona —le dijo—. Si no quieres que te denuncie a la policía por intento de asesinato, yo diría porqué hiciste eso.

Chrona pareció asustarse ante ese comentario, ya que minutos después, empezó a hablar de forma atropellada:

—Estuve investigando —Chrona bajó la mirada abrumada—. Después de que el cuerpo de mi hermano desapareciera, empecé a investigar acerca de la Casa de Acogida —Explicó—. Había descubierto que mi hermano y Soul habían sido muy buenos amigos y, que Soul, vivía en esa casa. Por eso...

—Por eso rondabas por esa Casa, para averiguar si ellos tenían su cuerpo, ¿no?—Se aventuró a especular Stein.

Chrona ladeó la cabeza.

—Más o menos. En realidad, el agente de policía Asura me había dicho que sospechaban de la Casa de Acogida, porque habían visto a Ragnarok frecuentarla muy a menudo.

—Entiendo.

"_Por eso estaba con Asura la última vez, en el restaurante...seguramente, estaba consiguiendo más información acerca de su hermano"_Maka apretó los labios.

—Pero, no encontré nada —Chrona respiró profundamente y clavó sus ojos en Maka—. Entonces, llegaste tú a la clínica de mi padre y me hiciste preguntas acerca de mi hermano —Maka pareció avergonzarse de ello y desvió la mirada—. Empecé a seguirte, porque vi que tú también conocías a Soul. Pasabais mucho tiempo juntos y me preguntaba porqué.

"Fue entonces, cuando el día en que os estabais bañando en la piscina, Soul salió corriendo de la casa de Stein y entonces...

Chrona enmudeció y sus ojos se oscurecieron más de lo normal, nublados por un terror que sólo ellos podían comprender. Maka abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Me vistes transformarme —Soul cerró los ojos.

—Así es —dijo Chrona—. Intenté buscar una razón lógica en ello, en porqué habías pasado en un sólo minuto de hombre a...a...animal. Pero, no había ninguna explicación. Por eso, seguí siguiéndoos, hasta que vi lo que hacíais en esa Casa, Shinigami y el resto...

Chrona hizo otra larga pausa, para pensar detenidamente en sus palabras:

—Al final, oí hablar a uno de los chicos de la Casa sobre mi hermano y su muerto. Le oí hablar de Soul y que había ayudado a esconder el cadáver, por eso...

—...pensaste que había sido yo, ¿no? —Terminó de decir Soul, furioso y serio. Maka no podía creerse que Soul había ayudado a esconder el cuerpo de Ragnarok.

Chrona asintió levemente.

—Pero...¿no lo hiciste, verdad?

—Jamás habría matado a Ragnarok.

Chrona y Soul se desafiaron con la mirada, en una silenciosa batalla en la que Stein y Maka sólo eran meros espectadores. Maka, mientras ellos peleaban en silencio, daba vueltas a todo lo que acababa de contarles Chrona, encajando cada una de las informaciones obtenidas en el puzzle:el día que visitó por primera vez a Chrona, en la clínica de su padre, ella le había contado el problema de su hermano rápidamente. Maka había pensado que era por la angustia de cargar con ese peso, pero había resultado ser lo contrario. Chrona quería decirle la verdad a Maka, para saber lo que ella sabía.

Y, la segunda vez que se vieron en la pizzería, Chrona iba acompañada de un policía(el tal Asura). Seguramente estarían hablando sobre el caso de su hermano. Y, no sólo eso, Chrona la había advertido de que no se acercara a Soul, ya que ella sospechaba de él y de Shinigami.

Maka suspiró y se pasó una mano por su pelo. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba lloviendo a mares, haciéndola tiritar. Pego su cuerpo al de Soul, consiguiendo que el chico se sonrojara débilmente y la abrazara tiernamente. Maka sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba que Soul la abrazara.

—Chicos...

Todos miraron a Stein, que era el único que seguía serio y nervioso en aquellos momentos.

—Debemos ir a buscar a Ángela.

—Puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para ella —murmuró en voz baja Soul.

Stein le fulminó con la mirada.

—O puede que no —dijo Soul mirando nervioso a otro lado y silbando.

Stein cargó su escopeta y señaló a Chrona.

—Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Yo iré con Chrona hacia ese sendero, vosotros ir hacia el lago.

—No sé si será buena idea —mencionó Chrona.

—_Es y será_ una buena idea —gruñó Stein.

Maka se removió inquieta. No le gustaba la idea de separarse e ir buscando a Ángela, pero mientras tuviera a Soul a su lado, nada podría salir mal, ¿verdad? Stein les dijo que regresarían dentro de una hora y que tuviera mucho cuidado. Nada más decir eso, intercambiaron una última mirada a modo de despedida y se internaron en la espesura del bosque.

Soul y Maka se quedaron solos. Y, ella se preguntó...si volvería a ver a Stein y a Chrona. Algo en su interior se inquietó ante ese pensamiento.

Maka meneó la cabeza y, de la mano de Soul, se adentraron en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, Maka se dejó caer al suelo agotada. Habían estado caminando rumbo hacia el lago, sin encontrar ni rastro de Ángela ni de los cambiantes. Y, como era de esperar, Maka estaba agotada y refunfuñando.<p>

Ella se arrepentía de haberse separado de Stein y Chrona. Es más, Maka deseaba estar en casa, acurrucada en el sofá y viendo alguna película. Como una adolescente normal que disfrutaba de sus vacaciones de verano.

_"Menudas vacaciones..."_Pensó molesta para sus adentros.

Pero, en cambio, estaba empapada, temblando y con un dolor de pies insoportable, buscando a una niña que podría estar muerta o no. Maka contuvo una maldición y fulminó con la mirada el cielo:al menos, ya no llovía tanto.

Soul dejó de caminar y se cruzó de brazos, mirando de arriba a abajo a Maka y conteniendo una sonrisa. Incluso en los peores momentos, la chica no podía evitar comportarse de una manera infantil.

—Ni se te ocurra reírte, Soul —le amenazó Maka.

Pero, cuando Maka se puso en pie y tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo sobre el barro, Soul no pudo evitar reírse de ella. Maka se levantó de un salto y siguió andando, sin esperarle.

_"Idiota."_

—¡Espera! —le llamó Soul.

—No.

—Maka...¿no te habrás enfadado, verdad? —Soul caminó a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos—.Debes admitir que fue gracioso.

—¿El qué me cayera? —Soul asintió—. A mí no me ha hecho ni pizca de gracia.

—Es porque no tienes sentido del humor.

—Ya, claro.

Maka golpeó una piedra con fuerza, totalmente irritada. No estaba para aguantar las bromas de Soul, no en ese momento. Soul la observó en silencio, viendo como ella protestaba y gruñía cansada. Él esbozó una sonrisa ladina y tomó del brazo a Maka:

—Oye.

—¿Qué? —Le espetó ella.

Soul frunció ligeramente el ceño, no le gustaba que Maka le gruñiera.

—Tengo una...idea. Pero, no sé si te gustará...

—Tú dila y ya veré si me gusta o no —dijo Maka.

Soul la soltó del brazo y se agachó en el suelo, bajo la mirada curiosa de Maka. Ella arqueó una ceja al verlo ponerse a cuatro patas.

—¿Qué...haces?

—Podemos llegar antes al lago si me transformo en lobo, ¿no crees? —Dijo él, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo ese cosquilleo desagradable, que le indicaba su inminente transformación.

—Pero...

—Confía en mí, Maka —ronroneó Soul.

Maka iba a volver a protestar, pero Soul se apresuró a añadir:

—Si te llevó en mi lomo, no te cansarás —la guiñó un ojo, sonrojándola.

Maka suspiró, dándose por vencida y asintió. Soul dejó de mirarla y apretó los labios, conteniéndose para no gritar de dolor. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, mientras Maka apartaba la mirada. No le gustaba verle transformarse en lobo.

Un minuto después, Soul ya era un lobo blanco, que irradiaba alegría. Ladró para llamar la atención de Maka y agitó su rabo de un lado a otro. Maka se volvió para mirarlo y se acercó a él, acariciando sus orejas suavemente.

—Vale...voy a subirme —Soul ladró y lamió la mano de Maka —. Procura no correr mucho, no quiero caerme y romperme algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Como si la hubiera entendido, Soul arrugó el hocico y emitió un gruñido desaprobatorio. Maka no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Bien, vamos allá.

Maka se subió cuidadosamente sobre el lomo del animal. Se aferró a su cuello, teniendo cuidado de no ahogarlo y apretó los párpados, temerosa. Soul olisqueó el suelo y, sin demorarse más tiempo, echó a correr.

Maka procuraba no gritar para no asustarle, pero la sensación de estar volando era impactante. Sentada sobre el lomo de aquel lobo, sintiendo el aire azotar su cara sin compasión, notando la adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era...

...algo único.

Soul aulló y saltó el tronco de un árbol caído. Maka chilló y se aferró a su cuello con un poco más de fuerza, temblando. Soul la miró y soltó un gañido por el grito de la chica, mientras aminoraba su carrera para que ella no se asustara.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a en derredor, fijándose en lo rápido que avanzaban y lo cerca que estaban del lago. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Soul, él le había llevado a ver ese mismo lago, iluminado por un montón de luciérnagas. Ese día, él la había "rescatado"de aquellos chicos de la discoteca.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces...

Maka acurrucó su cabeza en el cuello del animal, aspirando su olor. Soul empezó a trotar y olisqueó el aire, sin parar de gruñir.

—¿Soul?

El animal paró en seco, muy cerca del lago y su pelaje se erizó. Maka se bajó de su lomo y le miró:estaba mostrando sus afilados colmillos, sin parar de gruñir. Sus ojos rojizos brillaban con un matiz feroz que asustaba a Maka.

—¿Qué pasa, Soul?

—Me ha olido —dijo una voz detrás de ella —. Parece que no soy de su agrado.

Maka puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Soul, depositando suaves caricias para distraerlo. Aquella voz tan familiar y tan agradable, sólo podía pertenecer a una persona:Mosquito.

El viejo salió con una sonrisa amistosa de entre los bosques, con las manos en su chaqueta y un brillo en los ojos desconcertante. Maka entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Cuestionó Maka.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo —Mosquito sacó las manos y amplió su sonrisa—¿Qué tal tu padre?

"_¿Cómo?"_

—¿Mosquito...?

—Creo que estas vacaciones están siendo las mejores de toda tu vida, ¿no? —Continuó él—. Te has hecho muy amiga de Soul, has conocido a Chrona y...¡así!, has jugado a los detectives, pensando que Stein era un asesino.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—Me parece muy mal por tu parte juzgar a alguien antes de tiempo. Sólo por un simple saco con botas llenas de sangre...¿no podrías haber pensado que eran suyas y ya? —Dijo él, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Yo...

—Y, para colmo, has tenido que descubrir el secreto de los cambiantes. Eso está mal, Maka, muy pero que muy...

—¡Basta! —chilló ella.

Mosquito abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente, sin perder aquella sonrisa. Maka respiraba agitadamente, sin alejarse de Soul y sin dejar de acariciarlo. No sabía que hacía Mosquito allí ni porque estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas, pero la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

"_¿Cómo sabe todo eso?¿Cómo?"_

—Siempre fuiste una niña muy curiosa. Pero...—Mosquito dejó de sonreír y, por primera vez, Maka vio una mueca de asco en su rostro —, "la curiosidad mató al gato", Maka.

—Mosquito...—pronunció su nombre con dificultad—, ¿cómo...?¿cómo sabes...?

—¿El qué?¿Todo?—Mosquito rió amargamente. Su risa producía escalofríos —. Maka, Maka, Maka, ¿cómo no has podido sospechar de mí?

—¿Perdón...?

—Ni si quiera cuando te dije que Ángela estaba con su padre, ni si quiera en ese momento sospechaste de mí. O, quizás sí...

—Tú...¿sabías lo de los cambiantes?

Mosquito sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, como si la pregunta de Maka le pareciera ridícula, estúpida.

—¿Saberlo?¡Yo soy uno de ellos, Maka! —Maka retrocedió, separándose de Soul —. Yo soy, junto a Shinigami, el único que puede transformar a los humanos en cambiantes.

"_No, ¡no puede ser!"_Maka lo observó como si fuera la primera vez que le viera.

—Imposible, no es...

—Lo es, Maka. Pero, claro, ¿quién iba a sospechar del pobre anciano?¿quién iba hacerlo?—dijo con voz suave que heló la sangre de Maka—. Fue fácil librarse del cadáver de Ragnarok y, más fácil aún, hacerte creer que Stein era el asesino. Pero, todo se estropeó cuando Stein encontró su cuerpo y Chrona empezó a investigar.

"Y, no sólo eso, tú no parabas de meter las narices dónde no te llamaban. Empezabas a ponerme de los nervios e intenté convencerte de que desistieras, pero...no me hiciste caso. Además, todo se vino abajo cuando decidí transformar a mi nieta y cuando Soul se transformó delante de ti.

—¿Por qué...?Ángela sólo es una...niña —hipó Maka, al borde de la histeria.

—Es mi nieta y su padre me dio su consentimiento para transformarla —dijo con tranquilidad—, pero tú lo has tenido que estropear todo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se te hubiera ocurrido la idea de llamar a la policía, eh?¡Lo hubieran descubierto todo!

—Yo...

—Por eso quise quitarte de en medio. Envié a algunos de los chicos de la Casa para que te espiaran, para que cuando Soul te dejara sola, acabaran contigo.

"Pero, entonces pensé:¿por qué eliminar a Maka?Podría serme útil, como Ángela. Y decidí que serías uno de nosotros. Fue en ese entonces, cuando saliste al bosque a buscar a Ángela y te encontraste a Stein. Si no llega a ser por Kid, que te sacó de allí, Stein nos hubiera descubierto. Hubiera encontrado la Casa de Acogida y a los cambiantes llevándose a Ángela...habría sido el fin.

—Pero, Kilik...él me atacó.

—¡Oh, cierto!Cuando viste a Kilik y a Soul transformados, no habían comido y tú parecías el manjar perfecto...—dijo con malicia.

Soul rugió y se abalanzó sobre Mosquito. El viejo se apartó justo a tiempo y golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza de Soul, con lo que parecía ser un bastón. Soul gimió y cayó al suelo malherido por el golpe.

—¡Soul!

—No te acerques —Mosquito sacó una pistola y sonrió —. Un paso en falso y disparo.

"_Mierda."_

Maka bajó las manos lentamente, preparada para coger su revolver. Pero, al ver sus intenciones, Mosquito alzó la pistola y murmuró:

—Yo que tú no sacaría el revolver. Sí lo haces, dispararé —le advirtió.

Maka se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió varios pasos. Mosquito sonrió complacido por su sumisión.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? —Se atrevió a preguntar Maka.

—Humm...los cambiantes se extinguirán el día en que Shinigami y yo muramos. ¿Quién se encargará entonces de crear nuevos cambiantes?Necesito cambiantes que puedan hacer lo que hago yo:morder a un humano y contagiarlo.

—Pero, sólo...vosotros dos podéis hacer eso. Los demás no —dijo Maka mirando preocupada a Soul, que seguía sin moverse.

—¿Te lo ha explicado Soul, verdad? —Maka no contestó —. Sólo Shinigami y yo podemos contagiar esta...digamos, "enfermedad". Pero, hay casos de humanos que, de pendiendo del ritual de transformación que se aplique en ellos, pueden adquirir este _don_ para transformar a la gente. Y, Ángela es una de esas personas.

—Por eso querías transformarla.

—Exactamente —Mosquito avanzó lentamente hacia ella—. Pero, basta ya de palabrerías...acabemos ya con esto.

—¿Qué? —Maka chocó contra un árbol y su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo.

"_¡Stein!¿Dónde está, Stein?"_

—Sabes demasiado de nosotros, ¿qué pasaría si se lo dijeras a tu padre y él nos descubriera? —Mosquito colocó el revolver en la frente de Maka —. No puedo permitir que hagas eso, Maka.

—¿Vas...a matarme?

—Eso sería muy fácil —dijo retirando el arma—. Demasiado fácil.

—¿Entonces, qué...?

—Maka —le interrumpió Mosquito —¿Sabes por qué me llaman Mosquito?

La chica no dijo nada. Sentía el frío tacto del arma contra su frente. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y ella se estaba mareando. En algún momento, se desplomaría sobre el suelo, ya que sus piernas temblaban como flanes y no aguantaba más el estar de pie.

—Al igual que el insecto, yo soy el portador de enfermedades. Soy un mosquito que si te pica —sonrió mostrando sus dientes, Maka cerró los ojos— te contagia de esta enfermedad que tú conoces como "cambiantes", _Maka_.

Maka no sintió la bala atravesar su cabeza. No sintió que su corazón dejara de latir ni que la sangre descendiera por su rostro, como ella se esperaba. Lo que sintió, fue mucho peor:Mosquito la había agarrado del brazo y la mordía con sus puntiagudos dientes, desgarrando su piel.

Ella chilló, pataleó y se revolvió entre sus brazos, llorando y suplicando que se apartara. Suplicando en vano. Aguantando el insoportable dolor. Todo, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Mosquito la mordió con más fuerza y Maka se derrumbó sobre el suelo, empujándole en un intento de apartarlo de ella.

_Pum, pum, pum..._

"_¡Duele!"_

Podía oír su corazón, como un sonido brusco y desagradable. Maka sintió que ya no aguantaba más aquel dolor. La oscuridad se estaba cerniendo sobre ella. Se estaba ahogando en su propia agonía.

—¡Maka!

"_Esa voz.."_Maka sonrió o, eso le pareció que hacía. Ya no podía ver, todo era oscuridad, una fría e inmensa oscuridad que la asustaba. Ni en sus peores pesadillas le había pasado algo así.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho? —Bramó esa misma voz.

—Cállate, pronto será...

—¡Apártate de ella! —Rugió la voz. Maka sintió como algo cálido le acariciaba— ¡Maka!¡Maka!Por favor...

Pero, Maka no podía responder. Ni si quiera sabía donde tenía los labios.

—Maka...di algo, por favor...

—No insistas, Soul. Ella no te...

—Te mataré si te vuelves a acercar a ella —siseó Soul.

Maka quería llorar. Empezaba a hacer mucho frío y ella no podía ver nada. Temía a la oscuridad, siempre la había temido. Desde que era una niña. Pero, ahora no estaban sus padres para protegerla de ella. No había nadie que pudiera sacarla de allí y tranquilizarla.

Estaba sola. Y ya nada importaba.

Maka dejó de luchar contra la oscuridad y se dejó llevar por ella. Ya no escuchaba la desesperada voz de Soul, ni la de Mosquito. Ni los latidos de su corazón.

Sólo...silencio.

**•**

** •**

** ~Noveno Indicio~**

** •**

** •**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**E**jem. Que conste que aún queda un pequeño epílogo. Pero, es un epílogo muuuuuy cortito que mi hermano me ha obligado a escribir tropecientas veces(exageración, cof, cof, cof) . Al fin he acabado este fic, ¡vamos a celebrarlo!

En fin, los que se esperaban algo diferente, se siente. Los que creían que la culpa la tenía Stein y no Mosquito, son malas personas por juzgar a la gente así como así, ¡sinvergüenzas! Les voy a dar con un bastón(el bastón de Excalibur)por pensar mal del pobre Stein.

En fin, este capítulo ha sido un resumen de todo el fic que explicaba todas las cosas:porque Kid salvo a Maka, porque Chrona le contaba tantas cosas a Maka, las razones de Mosquito para hacer todo eso, etcétera, etcétera. Y, como no, me ha encantado escribir el "típico discurso"del malo, que siempre tiene que explicar sus planes a la víctima antes de acabar con ella(que tópico, ¿no?)

Espero que les haya gustado. Pronto subiré el epílogo ^^(en cuanto mandé empaquetado a mi hermano a la China, lo subo)

¡Nos vemos, mortales~!

**_**Escuchando Path, Apocalyptica.**_**


	10. Epílogo

**_**Declaimer:**_**Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Black Star dominaría el mundo y Excalibur saldría en más capítulos. Además de que habría mucho SoulxMaka y locura a gogó. La frase del comienzo de los capítulos, tampoco me pertenece. Es de John Lennon.

**Advertencia**:La idea de este fic le pertenece a mi hermano. Yo sólo he escrito la historia a partir de la idea que me propuso.

**A**gradecimientos al final del epílogo. ;D

¡Buenas, mortales/aliens/bichos!Me siento tremendamente orgullosa de acabar con otro fic. Celebrarlo por mí, que yo estoy en la cama con no-sé-cuantos grados de fiebre y tomándome pastillas de sabores repugnantes. (¡Puaj!)

Moraleja:Nunca bañarse en la piscina a las diez de la noche. El agua está helada y puedes acabar al día siguiente como yo:enferma y diciendo palabrotas a diestro y siniestro.

Es un epílogo corto y me parece que es el mejor final para **Soñadores**. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Porque este epílogo fue escrito en la madrugada del lunes. Y, si no lo subí antes fue porque no quería actualizar tan pronto y porque quería corregir los errores. ¡Así!, muchísimas gracias a **Agrias-Chan**, por leer el epílogo y darme su opinión. Nee-chan, ya sabes que tú opinión es muy importante para mí. Me hizo ilusión, ¡muchas gracias por dármela!¡Abrazos de teletubbi y besos para ti!:D

Sufran, digo, lean.

* * *

><p><strong>~Soñadores~<strong>

_Epílogo_

**•**

** •**

**"_D_**_irás que soy un soñador**, **_**_p_**_ero no soy el único**."**_

**•**

** •**

**L**as manecillas del reloj habían marcado las once de la mañana, en el momento en que la policía decidió salir de la casa de los Thompson. Algunos de los agentes se giraron una última vez para mirar al hombre que, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás en una postura que se tacharía de incómoda.

La puerta de la casa se cerró y Marie se quedó apoyada contra la puerta. Toda la policía se había ido, después de dar la mala noticia. Le llegaba el lejano rumor de un llanto que reconoció como el de su hija, Patty. Liz, en cambio, era la única que permanecía serena en aquella casa:de brazos cruzados y sin romper su máscara de seriedad, que con tanto esmero se había esforzado en construir en aquel horrible mes.

Un mes.

Sólo había pasado un mes desde que en el periódico local anunció la repentina desaparición de una adolescente de dieciséis años:Maka Albarn, desaparecida en el mes de julio. Se había hallado una de sus zapatillas en el bosque de Death City. Y si bien la policía se había concentrado en conseguir pistas alrededor del lugar donde encontraron esa zapatilla, no habían conseguido sacar nada en limpio. Lo único que tenían, era una zapatilla. Ni restos de sangre, ni un mísero pelo, nada. Nada que pudiera resolverles sus pesquisas.

Por eso, después de un mes de intensa investigación, de rastrear el pueblo de arriba a abajo y de avisar a los pueblos cercanos de la desaparición de la chica, la policía había decidido cerrar el caso y archivarlo como "imposible". Lo más seguro es que, la pobre chica, hubiera sido devorada por una manada de lobos salvajes o algo peor. Y, aquella suposición, había hecho que Spirit Albarn se debatiera entre llantos y gritos de puro dolor. Su hija, su única hija, su Maka, devorada por animales. Era imposible de creer, pero era la única teoría que barajaba la policía. Pero, Spirit no seguía sin hacerse a la idea de ello.

Algo en su interior le decía que su hija no podía estar _muerta_. Que podría estar en algún lugar de las profundidades del bosque de Death City. En cualquier sitio, pero ella _debía _de estar viva. Él no podía hacerse a la idea de haberla perdido para siempre. Soñaba con poder volver a tener a su hija a su lado.

Spirit contuvo otro gemido y se quitó las manos de la cara. Sintió la mano amigable de Stein y los ojos de Chrona sobre él. Ellos dos le habían brindado su apoyo durante ese insufrible mes y Spirit se lo agradecía. Nada mejor que la ayuda y el consuelo de tus seres queridos para superar las desdichas. Lo que no entendía, había sido la insistencia de Stein y de Chrona en que la policía interrogara a Mosquito y a un tal Shinigami, sobre el caso de su hija. Es más, la policía había registrado la Casa de Acogida entera, sin encontrar nada.

Y, al parecer, eso había disgustado a Stein y a Chrona, quienes no paraban de decir que los culpables de todo eran los de esa Casa. Pero, sin pruebas, no se podían juzgar a los que vivían allí. Y, para la desgracia de Chrona y Stein, ellos no poseían ninguna prueba.

—Spirit...—susurró Stein.

Spirit alzó la mirada nuevamente y soltó un prolongado suspiro de cansancio. No había dormido bien y eso se notaba en sus ojeras. Stein apretó los labios, conteniendo una maldición.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu cuarto y descansas un rato?Necesitas dormir —le sugirió amablemente Marie, que acababa de entrar en el salón.

Liz se llevó a Patty a su habitación y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído. Pero, como era de esperar, Patty no se tranquilizó ni con las palabras de su hermana.

—Stein, traele una tila a Spirit, le tranquilizará un poco —ordenó Marie.

Justo cuando Stein iba a levantarse del sofá, Spirit se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.

—No —dijo con voz ronca—. No necesito ni descansar ni ninguna tila. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—No estás bien, Spirit —protestó Chrona.

—Sí que lo estoy —gruñó él —. Es sólo que...no puedo creerme que mi Maka... —ahogó un gemido y desvió la mirada incómodo.

Chrona se levantó del sitio e intercambió una mirada con Stein. Spirit estaba sufriendo demasiado, esperanzado con volver a ver a su hija. Marie abrazó tiernamente a Spirit, aguantando las ganas de llorar como lo hacía él. Tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad de abrumante silencio, Spirit decidió seguir hablando:

—Además, pronto será la boda de Kami y yo...tengo que ir...—musitó serio.

Stein arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Spirit?

Marie y Chrona miraron incrédulos a Spirit. No podían creerse que Spirit se fuera así como así de Death City.

—Que me voy de Death City —Spirit se apartó de Marie y sonrió forzosamente—. Si sigo aquí un sólo día más, me dará algo. No puedo estar aquí pensando en que Maka..._podría_ estar muerta.

Todos suspiraron.

—Comprendo —dijo Stein. Spirit le sonrió— ¿Quieres...?¿Quieres que te ayude con las maletas?

—Por favor.

Los dos se sonrieron y subieron las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba. Chrona bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá, bajo la mirada atenta de Marie.

—Sigo pensando que deberían seguir buscando pistas en la Casa de Acogida —comentó molesta.

Marie le fulminó con la mirada.

—Chrona, para de una vez. La policía ya registro esa Casa e incluso la de Mosquito. Interrogaron a todos y no encontraron nada —dijo—. No sé porqué tú y mi marido se empeñan tanto en que registren la casa.

—Porque _ellos_ son los culpables.

—Déjalo ya, Chrona —Chrona enmudeció ante el tono de voz de Marie—. Mosquito es un viejo amigo de la familia Albarn, sería incapaz de hacerle daño a...Maka —pronunció con dificultad—. Dejarles en paz. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

Chrona no añadió nada más. No se molestó en contradecir a Marie, ya que sabía que sería imposible. Llevaban un mes intentando convencer a todos de que los culpables eran Mosquito y los de la Casa, pero nadie les había creído. Sin pistas que corroboraran sus acusaciones no podían hacer nada.

Marie dejó de mirar a Chrona y se encerró en la cocina, para distraerse. Chrona se quedó sola con sus pensamientos, sin saber que estaba siendo observada. A fuera de la casa de los Thompson, escondidos entre la maleza del bosque, dos adolescentes miraban la situación que se estaba viviendo en esa casa:uno era alto, de aspecto desgarbado y el pelo blanco despeinado. Su acompañante, una chica más bajita que él y de pelo rubio cenizo, largo, miraba la escena con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la tristeza.

El chico se giró para mirarla preocupado. Aunque, sabía perfectamente porque ella estaba así.

—Me gustaría decirles que estoy bien. Que estoy viva —susurró ella. Suspiró y miró al chico—. Pero es imposible, ¿verdad, Soul?

Soul esbozó una medio sonrisa melancólica.

—Si lo hicieras, Mosquito te mataría—la chica se estremeció y miró la pequeña cicatriz de su brazo—. Pero, primero tendría que matarme a mí —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

—No seas tonto, Soul —Ella se levantó y se alejó un poco de la casa—. No me gusta que digas eso.

Soul se encogió de hombros y se levantó del suelo.

—Si lo digo es porque es verdad —Ronroneó cerca de su oído. Ella se estremeció y suspiró de placer—. Primero tendrían que enfrentarse a mí antes de hacerte daño a ti.

—¿Arriesgarías tu vida por mí?

Él soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Ya he arriesgado muchas cosas por ti, Maka —Soul la revolvió el pelo y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

—No me gusta que te arriesgues por mí —murmuró ella enfadada, yendo detrás de él y dirigiendo miradas anhelantes a la casa.

Maka quería salir corriendo hacia la casa, entrar y abrazarse a su padre. Decirle que estaba viva y que no le había pasado _nada malo_. Pero, la cicatriz de su brazo y la amenaza de Mosquito le recordaba que esas cosas sólo podrían pasar en sus sueños.

Soul se paró en seco y miró meditabundo el cielo. Maka se chocó contra él y le gruñó molesta.

—¿Qué te pasa, Soul?—Preguntó mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Soul la tomó del brazo y levantó su barbilla, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. El corazón de Maka empezó a latir furiosamente contra su pecho. Aún no se había acostumbrado a esos gestos por parte del chico.

—Maka, no puedes pedirme que no me arriesgue —le dijo seriamente—. Porque sabes que no te haré caso.

Maka puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—Soul, habría que estar bastante loco para querer protegerme—bromeó ella entre risas.

—Loco es mi segundo nombre —dijo él sonriéndola.

Los dos rieron con tristeza. Maka volvió su vista hacia la casa y contuvo las lágrimas. Su padre pronto se iría y ya no le volvería a ver, y ella no estaba preparada para verle marcharse. Soul, al verla mirar hacia la casa con tristeza, suspiró y la besó en la frente. Debía decirla lo que llevaba tiempo planteando, ya era hora de que ella lo supiera:

—Nunca podremos librarnos de esto, Maka —comentó Soul, señalando la cicatriz de ella—. Quizás...quizás si escapamos de aquí...podríamos morir en el intento—Maka le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Pero...—Soul la sujetó firmemente de la barbilla y frunció el ceño—, podemos intentarlo. Podemos intentar escapar y explicarle todo lo ocurrido a Spirit. Pero, no te aseguro que salga bien —dijo con voz fría.

Maka le miró con ojos soñadores. Aquella propuesta de Soul sonaba tan bien:el poder huir de Death City, poder decirle a su padre que estaba viva y lo que le había pasado. No volver a ver esa horrible Casa ni a sus habitantes. Poder ser libre.

Aunque, también podría salir mal. Si escaparan, Mosquito se enteraría enseguida e iría a por ellos. Posiblemente, los mataría a los dos, sin importarle que Maka fuera la nueva transmisora de la "enfermedad"(al igual que Ángela, ella había adquirido el poder para transmitir el don). Pero, nadie les impedía soñar con su libertad.

—¿Qué me dices, Maka? —Cuestionó Soul, ansioso por conocer la respuesta de Maka.

Maka amplió su sonrisa.

—Escapemos —Sonrió—.Los dos _juntos._

—Eso quería oír —Soul selló los labios de Maka con un beso posesivo que paralizó a la chica en el sitio. Aún seguía poniéndose nerviosa cuando él la besaba. Soul sonrió y la mordió juguetonamente su labio inferior, para que ella gimiera.

Escaparían de Death City, costara lo que costara. Ya no había vuelta atrás y ellos lo sabían.

Soul lamió los labios de Maka, estremeciéndola y la cogió en brazos, meciéndola como si fuera una niña pequeña. Maka aún sentía que le ardían los ojos y tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar. Soul la volvió a besarla muy cerca de los labios y suspiró.

—Escaparemos juntos, entonces —sentenció él divertido.

—Aunque se un plan de lo más descabellado —murmuró ella.

—Digno de mí —rió él. La volvió a besar en los labios, haciendo que ella gruñera—. Maka, ya sabes que tengo adicción por tus labios —murmuró serio él.

—Cállate, idiota —rió ella. Soul bufó molesto por lo de "idiota" y desvió la mirada—. Sólo espero que todo salga...bien.

—Saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Confía en mí.

Maka escondió su rostro en el pecho de Soul.

—Siempre lo he hecho —Maka se soltó del agarre de Soul y empezó a caminar.

Una última mirada hacia la casa de los Thompson, una despedida silenciosa por parte de los dos y Maka y Soul desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque. Poco después, un lobo blanco recorría el bosque, seguido por un perro labrador de pelo cenizo, que ladraba y aullaba de la felicidad a su lado. Los dos corrían por el bosque, aullando y captando la atención de los moradores de la casa de los Thompson. Spirit se asomó por la ventana y observó el bosque: le había parecido ver a Maka. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, cerrando las ventanas. Habría sido una alucinación.

Nadie les impediría, a ellos dos, soñar con la libertad de poder escapar. Nadie le impediría soñar, a Spirit, con volver a ver a su hija viva. Con volver a tenerla a su lado. Nadie les impediría soñar, a Stein y Chrona, conque algún día, Mosquito fuera descubierto. Conque todas las cosas horribles que sucedían en esa Casa acabaran de una vez. Que no se volviera a repetir lo de Ragnarok, lo de Maka y lo de Ángela. Nadie iba a conseguir impedirles realizar esos sueños.

Porque la posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante, ¿verdad?

**•**

** •**

** ~Fin~**

** •**

**•**

* * *

><p><strong> Nota de la autora:<strong>

**D**ije que iba a ser corto. Y así me ha quedado. Os dejo un bonito final abierto, para que penséis vosotros lo que podría haber pasado:si Maka y Soul consiguieron o no escapar de Death City y todo eso.

Ahora, para que veáis que no soy ningún monstruo ni nada, he decidido comentar vuestros reviews, ale:

**Ziesw:**Hola, mortal. Habría estado bien que todos fueran lobos o que hubiera más muertos. Pero, a mi hermano eso no le agradaba y yo tenía que seguir su idea, así que...no hay más muertos¬¬ Tampoco podía aparecer una cura, porque quedaría demasiado extraño. No sé, quedaría un final rollo Crespus-culo y no me apetecía. Pero, en fin...¡muchas gracias por tu review y muchos abrazos para ti!Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Si quieres, te paso por pm una página donde puedes ver muy buenas series de todo tipo, ya que en un review anterior me dijiste que no tenías ninguna serie que ver(aunque true blood está apunto de comenzar) :D

**Liz I´m:** No me he tardado mucho, así que no hace falta que te mueras(y si te has muerto ya, al menos invítame al funeral). Menos mal que tú no juzgaste a Stein, al menos una personita buena en este mundo. Dos palmaditas en el hombro para ti. Y, bueno, al final Maka se ha convertido en una cambiante. Lloremos por ella. Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡abrazos para ti!:D

**Delirium Land**:Hola, Deli-chan. Deja de llorar por Maka en el rincón, que ese rincón es de Chrona xD Y no sé si te habré complacido con este epílogo(puse algo de SoMa, pero no mucho). Yo también odio a Mosquito y pienso, como tú, que es un puerco(a lo mejor su forma de cambiante es la de un cerdo). ¿Qué tal si quedamos algún día y lo matamos entre las dos?Ya veremos. Ejem, espero que te haya gustado el final, ¡muchas gracias y muchos abrazos!

**Cheethan Black**: Sí sigues llamándome "mala gente" amenazaré con sonrojarme, te lo advierto. Empaquetar a mi hermano es una tarea difícil, créeme. Opone demasiada resistencia el muy idiota, además de que se pondría a chillar como una chica(?) Pero, que se la a hacer. Espero que este epílogo te haya gustado ^^ ¡Muchas gracias y abrazos para ti también!

**Minami Dreamer:**Oh, mujer. No me digas que te va a dar algo porque me sentiría culpable, so mala persona. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el fic(mi hermano te lo agradece) y, sí, Mosquito es tan cruel como lo es Cruela de Vil. Gracias por comentar y tirones de mejillas para ti.

**Mitsuki-Wing:¡**Buenas, Mitsuki-chan!Gracias por tu comentario. Yo también opino que los finales felices están muy vistos, mejor dejarlo en un final abierto y ya. No sé porqué pensaste que Soul iba a morir, pero...bueno, soy capaz de hacerlo. Aunque me daría mucha pena después(me pondría a llorar a moco tendido). ¿Tu hermano también es un pesado-manipulador como el mío?Espero que no. En fin, Mitsuki, espero que te vaya bien en tus exámenes y que sigas escribiendo como de costumbre :p Gracias y tirones de mejilla para ti.

**Tomoyo Hideki**:Ejem, ¿miyoko-chan?:P Tú también eres mala malísima persona por sospechar de Stein y no de Mosquito. Y, sí, Mosquito daba mal rollo con la pistola apuntando a Maka. Que tío más malvado, ¿eh? Me alegra que te guste que Soul protegiera a Maka, él haría cualquier cosa por ella(que mono el chico) Gracias por tus reviews, ¡tirones de mejilla para ti!

**Anne Cullen Cínica**:¡Aloha, bicho! No he puesto mucho SoMa, pero espero que el poquitín que he puesto sea de tu agrado. Así, una cosa más:si me sigues mandando besos, me vas a pringar la cara de pintalabios. Así que, ¡te mando besos yo también para agradecerte que comentaras!Muac, muac y más muac para ti.

**Blaise Black:**Créeme, Blaise:yo te odio más a ti. Me has hecho sentir fatal cuando leí que te habías escapado de tus estudios para dejarme un review. Mala persona, mira que hacerme sentir fatal, ¡sinvergüenza!No sé porque, tus reviews son los más largos. Por eso me gustan tanto, así tengo más que decirte:tus suposiciones eran correctas, salvo lo de Maka. Ahí te equivocaste. La trama tampoco es para tanto, pero mi hermano te lo agradece igualmente. Realmente, cuesta ir construyendo historias de este tipo, en las que cada capítulo tiene relación con los anteriores. Muchísimas gracias por todo, Blaise,eres todo un tí, juas, juas, juaso xD

**Lilith Hibbi**: ¡Ale, exagerada!Agatha Christie es la diosa del misterio, yo un ser inferior en comparación(soy un moco pegado a su suela de los zapatos en comparación). Pero mi hermano y yo te agradecemos los comentarios. Y me alegra que no te esperaras ese final :D Un beso y muchas gracias por todo, Lilith(tu nombre es la leche)

**Nikolas Sur**: Uff, te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras a empaquetar a mi hermano. Hagamos una cosa:tú, le atas y le amordazas. Y, yo, compró una enorme caja y le envió a una selva en las profundidades de China, ¿qué me dices? Tienes razón:es muy típico que ponga a Stein de malo malísimo de mis fics. Pero, es porque el tío tiene cara de psicópata y le viene como anillo al dedo ser el malo(?)Deshacerse de un cadáver es fácil, tienes razón. Pero a ellos no se les había ocurrido quemar el cadáver(que tontos)o cortarlo en trozitos y dárselos de comer al perro xD. Me alegra que te hayas metido en el último capítulo, eso pretendía. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el epílogo, ¡un abrazo y gracias por comentar!

**Violet-star**:Como se nota que eres española(más que nada, por lo de Mauricio Colmenero de Aída)A mi hermano le ha hecho sonrojar tu review, pero no habrá segunda parte. Y, yo también estoy indignada:¡no sale casi nada Black Star! Pronto seguiré SOD, tú espera tranquila y, por favor, no me compares con el genio de Doofenshmirtz(me encanta ese tío), yo no le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos. Me he cambiado de nombre, porque estaba harta del antiguo nick(y porque tenía envidia de los demás autores). El "chibi"ha muerto y se ha quedado en un rincón oscuro de mi mente(junto a mis musas, juas, juas, juas). Ahora que sabes que he matado a Miyoko-chibi(?), tendré que eliminarte(lo siento mucho)Y, te comprendo, estudiar para los finales te deja muy mal de la cabeza(dímelo a mí, que he perdido todos los tornillos de mi cabeza)Gracias por leer y abracetes para ti.

**Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH**:¡Sí, ya acabo!Lloremos las dos, pero tú tranquila, que a Maka no le ha pasado nada malo. Además, tiene a Soul a su lado. Si quieres te doy un pañuelo para secarte las lágrimas :D Espero, sinceramente, que este epílogo te haya gustado. Muchas gracias y muchos besos con pintalabios para ti ;D

**Death The Rose**: LoL, que nombre más cool. Lo siento, tengo una obsesión insana por los nombres que empiezan con "death"(?)Este fic no iba a tener Kid/Chrona, por desgracia, mi hermano no quería incluir muchas parejas. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias por comentar y espero que el final de este fic te haya agradado. ¡Un beso para ti y gracias por comentar!

**Kiriha-chan**: ¡Tú!Voy a darte con el bastón de Excalibur, por haber pensado mal de Stein(sufre, sufre)Y, cierto, es un tópico muy bueno lo del discurso final del malo. A mí me encanto escribirlo, juas, juas. Muchísimas gracias por comentar y muchos besos para ti :D

**yuki-chan**:Sí, ya leí el manga de Soul Eater y Chrona es la mejor(adore ese cap, en serio. Casi me da un colapso mental al leerlo. Me encanto, yo quiero ese libro que leía Chrona). Los demás personajes no pintan mucho en el fic, sólo me concentrado en los más importantes de este fic. Mira que pensar que Mosquito era un anciano dulce, ¡vergüenza debería darte!Excalibur te dará de bastonazos. Y, Shinigami también es malo(joe, son todos malos)Espero que te haya agradado el epílogo, ¡un abrazo de oso para ti!

**Mumi Evans Elric**:¡Hola, Mumi-chan!Pues...yo estoy bien(creo), haciendo el vago e intentando ganarme el premio a la vaga del año(haber si lo consigo ya), mientras el sol me quema las neuronas. ¿A ti qué tal te va la vida? Mumi-chan, si gritas tanto te quedarás afónica, y eso no está bien. Tranquila. Menos mal que Stein ayudó a Soul, que si no, Chrona lo mataría(uy) Mi hermano te da las gracias(es un pelota), porque se alegra que te gustara el fic. Ya ves que Maka al final es una cambiante(un perro, que vueltas da la vida). Pero, lo que espero es que te haya gustado el epílogo. ^^ Espero que a ti te esté yendo todo bien :D Muchas gracias y muchos abrazos para ti ;D

**Yuko Takayama**:¿A ti para qué voy a decirte nada?Sí ya te veo los 360 días del año en el instituto o pululando a mi alrededor.¬¬ Tú has sido la que más presión me ha dado, porque tenía que contestar a tus preguntas en el instituto(que sepas, que no es agradable que lo primero que me preguntes por la mañana es cosas sobre el fic)Así que, te odio mucho ;D nah, es mentira. Muchas gracias por comentar, fea :D Un muac gigante para ti.

**Hikari Shitsuka**:Tranquila, pronto continuaré SOD y, sintiéndolo mucho(mentira)no haré segunda parte de este fic. Con un final así es más que suficiente. Pero me halaga que te haya gustado tanto. Oh, ¡tú también tienes risa de malvada!(?)Me alegra saber que no sospechabas de Stein y de Mosquito. Y, como ves, Maka no se convirtió en un ardilla(ja, ja, ja, me mato de la risa eso), al menos si es un perro, Soul no se la comera(?)¿Nott-sama?Si Excalibur se entera de que me has llamado así, me dará de bastonazos hasta el día de mi muerte(?)Y gracias por desearme suerte en las vagaciones, espero tenerla. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y un super-abrazo para ti. :D

**Mary Eruka Evans**:¡AJÁ! Tú misma has recibido mi super-bastonazo por sospechar de Stein, ¡mala!Y bueno, tú chiste no ha sido tan pésimo(Mosquito ha picado a Maka, te lo plagiaré algún día)(?)Espero que este epílogo te haya gustado, Mary-chan. Un besazo a ti también y muchas gracias :D

**Monotone. Princess:**¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!¿Aún sigues insistiendo?Ya te he dicho 500 veces que yo te quiero hasta el infinito y más allá. Te quiero más de lo que Excalibur y Black Star juntos se quieren así mismo ¬o¬Así que, no sigas insistiendo. Menos mal que tú sospechabas de Mosquito, juas, juas. Y me alegra que dejaras de lado la televisión por estar leyendo atentamente mi fic(así me gusta, Monotone-sama)Y no llores porque el fic acabe, al fin y al acabo, después de esta historia vendrán muchas más(?)xD Y, mujer, deja de estar de funeral por Medusa, su muerte era inevitable. Tú tranquila, ¿va? Muchas gracias por comentar y mil abrazos para ti, Monotone-sama :D

Bueno, creo que no se me ha olvidado ninguno. Estos agradecimientos eran totalmente necesarios, porque cierta _persona_ dijo que yo sería incapaz de daros las gracias en condiciones. ¡Ja!

En fin, el fic ya ha acabado. Ahora podré continuar el resto y subir el conjunto de drabbles que le debo a Blaise Black(sí, para que veas que no me he olvidado. Lo apunté en mi agenda invisible)

Graciasdenada por leer el fic.

¡Nos vemos, mortales~!:D

**_**Escuchando Anthem for the year 2000, Silverchair.**_**


End file.
